The Vampire Wars
by CallMeHillbilly
Summary: Peter and Astrid stared at their Major with complete trust. If he wanted them to rip apart a town, they would gladly do so. If he commanded them to kill each other, Astrid would make sure she was the last one standing. She would go to any length necessary to make her Major happy. He licked his lips, "It's time for Maria's reign to come to an end."
1. Chapter 1

There were rumors within the local towns about a witch tribe taking residence in the woods surrounding. A small boy had been brave enough to bring along his friends, all of them foolishly laughing as they trudged over fallen trees. They didn't take the time to look at what had caused the tree to fall, if they had they would've seen hand prints and body indents in the trunks. The children were focused on following the three trails of smoke that had been burning endlessly. The fire is what created the rumors of a witch tribe camping in the woods since four months ago.

The small boy's heart was racing as he ducked low when the trees began to thin into a clearing. The other children followed closely, their eyes wide and trying to control their gasps of disgust. She could understand why they were so shocked, they had come to investigate at the most horrendous time.

It was feeding time.

The children could only watch as angelically beautiful creatures tore into the throats of screaming humans. There was blood in the sky as it splattered out of a torn vein, a vicious laugh following the red rain. A man ran from a tent, his arm bleeding with the indents of human teeth, but he didn't get far. A man with long curly blonde hair appeared from thin air, blood on his chin and dripping down his shirt. He gave the whimpering human a look of no remorse, his blood red eyes matching his mouth. She knew he was considering the best way to kill him - the children seemed to think he might let him go.

A little part of her was happy that the children didn't dare speak as the man smiled, so handsome, and put his fingers in the roof of the human's mouth. He struggled but the man was stronger, and with a quick jerk, the human's head was torn in half. The children needed to see no more - they scampered backwards and backtracked their footsteps, not daring to scream until they were closer to the town they lived in.

Astrid stayed crouched in her tree, listening to their footsteps hurry back. She turned her red gaze back to the curly haired man. He dropped the human's body and licked his fingers, turning to take in how the others in the camp were feeding. By now any human that had been brought was dead, laying on the floor as someone drank from any spot they could sink their teeth into. It wasn't long before he realized she was missing. His lips turned down and it upset her that he wasn't smiling.

With a leap and a push of speed, she was at his side in no time. His eyes trailed slowly down her body, his frown disappearing at the lack of blood, but staying in a tight lipped line. Seeing him smile was only meant for killing.

"Where were ya', doll?" He asked, his voice thick from his Southern upbringing.

Astrid knew that Major would be upset if she informed him of the children spying. He would tell her to kill them and their families to make sure that what they'd seen hadn't spread. She wasn't new, she had been reborn over five years ago, so she knew what was expected of her. But sometimes, she liked to play a part in someone surviving.

Major could feel her emotional turmoil and it wasn't making him happy. His top lip began to curl, showing red stained teeth, and she felt a spike of fear in her chest.

"What are ya' hidin' from me?" Major grabbed her forearm, stepping close enough so that their noses touched. If she had a heart, she knew it would be beating out of her chest like the children's had. Astrid wanted to hold back the truth but Major was playing with her emotions, making her trust what he would do. He knew what was right, she could always tell him what was troubling her.

"There were human children in the forest. I didn't . . ." She didn't have to finish her sentence as he was already gone.

She stood in the center of camp, watching as the second-in-command snarled at the fact his food had no more blood. Peter tossed the body into the fire, causing the flames to raise with their own new food. The others were finished shortly after and threw their waste into the fire as well, laughing and pushing their fellow vampires. Feeding time was the only time the entire camp got along. Astrid knew that in about four hours the jokes would subside, the snarling would return, and by night fall they'd loose at least two vampires to a fight.

Peter had his eyes trained on Astrid as he licked the blood off his lips. She knew he would be on her in seconds, demanding to know where Major had run off to. He despised it when others knew more than him. Before the brunette could catch her, she spun on her heels and raced back into the woods. It was silent, no sound of the Major or the children. She did smell blood, so much of it, that even she couldn't resist the urge to investigate. Astrid hadn't fed; she'd been so focused on the children that she had missed the newborns bringing in humans from the battle two hundred miles away.

Major had snapped all the children's necks. The four little bodies lay at his feet, eyes wide with fear and mouths open to scream for their mothers. Astrid knew he hadn't heard her, or he would've met her gaze when she entered the clearing. He felt her smidge of remorse, however, and spun to snarl at her. She could only prepare herself for impact as he grabbed her neck and squeezed so tight that she could hear it crack and felt the damage on her windpipes. He didn't stop even though he could feel her pain and terror.

"You are _weak_ ," He snarled, pressing her against a tree and it shook from their force. She didn't try to fight back. "You know the rules, you know that we kill if anyone sees us. _Anyone!_ " He roared the last word, spit hitting her face. She tried to hide in the tree, cringing from his flamed gaze.

"I'm sorry, Major. So sorry. Please, forgive me." She whimpered. Her instincts were telling her to fight back, to claw at his hands and kick him away. Astrid knew better. Major was stronger than her, he had the advantage of controlling her feelings and she would be reduced to nothing but a trembling mass of fear if she even thought about trying to fight back. She'd seen it happen to many other vampires that thought they were brave enough to fight him.

His piercing gaze didn't relinquish hers. It was tense, his body was trembling with rage and she could feel his emotions becoming part of hers. She feared that this would be the last straw- she'd been reluctant in killing witnesses before but never had Major been angry at her like this. She didn't know how to get herself out of this one.

"You're sorry? And if they had gotten back, had told the town, and they actually believed their story? Would your apology be enough to save the rest of their lives?"

Astrid shook her head furiously, just wanting to make Major calm again. She hated doing something wrong but she couldn't bring herself to kill innocent children. Major had lost his humanity, he didn't care for who died at his hands. Astrid still clung to some part that said it wasn't right to kill.

Major looked back at the four dead bodies and released her. She barely had a moment of relief before he grabbed her by her dark red hair and shoved her face first into the ground. She caught herself and crouched low, keeping her dark eyes trained on him. He circled her, pointing at the bodies.

"Drink."

She didn't dare defy him. Astrid yanked the closest boy by the arm and dug her teeth into his neck. She was slightly repulsed by the dead taint his blood had, even if it had been minutes since his demise. No vampire preferred dead blood over a beating heart and the warm gush that a living body gave. But she drank. She stared into Major's eyes as she drank, and when she was finished with him, she grabbed the next. And continued until the last small body was diminished of blood and their bodies laid at her feet.

Astrid could tell that Major was not appeased like he had thought he would be. She stayed on the ground, letting him decide her fate. Astrid may have the ability to hide herself from others, but she could never do it from the Major. He always found her, no matter how hard she tried.

He was lost in thought on how to punish her, she could tell. She wanted to beg and apologize and grovel at his feet, but that annoyed him more than her silence. Astrid stared at her dirt covered hands and waited for her fate.

"Get up."

She stood and dared to meet his eyes. He was angry, still, but his body wasn't rigid anymore and the tension had slightly disappeared from their clearing. Major came closer, slowly at a human pace, and it made her feel like time was dragging just as slow as him. He didn't take his eyes off of her and soon enough they were toe to toe. Her body was vibrating from the fear that he was sending to her. She felt like this was the end - Major was finally going to kill her after five years of devotion to him.

He twined his bloodied hands into her locks and yanked her to him. Their bodies were touching and the fear slowly seeped away until she was still and felt in control of her emotions. She was still on edge, ready to fight for her life if need be. Astrid knew there was no chance to fighting him; she'd struggle and he'd let her, just to make it feel like she had a chance, and then at the last possible second he would turn the tables and kill her.

"There will be no next time, do you understand me?" He growled, his chest vibrating with the sound.

"Yes, sir."

He stared into her eyes and seemed to have found what he wanted. He released his grasp on her and she took two steps back, keeping eye contact with him. Major was fond of playing with his toys and she wasn't sure if she was one yet.

Major turned on his heel and walked back towards camp. Astrid stayed close, scared to piss him off again. She knew this was the last straw; she had to be on her best behavior now.

They entered the camp and all eyes turned to them. It wasn't rare that Major would disappear with a female from camp to have a romp in the woods and she seethed at what was running through their minds no doubt. After Major had his way with someone they usually went down the totem poll to the bottom of the soldiers. She could already feel the eyes on her back, no doubt taking note how she smelled of him and her hair was a mess. Now she understood the full punishment. He had taken away her dignity and power within the camp.

It was embarrassing and hurtful. She had fought so hard to survive the other newborns she'd been with. She'd clawed and torn her way to the top, to be seen by the Major and Maria. She'd left behind the orgies and bloodfests that the soldiers had, she'd entered the role of being involved in plans and meetings. Her food was brought to her just like Peter and Major. Now, she would have to get her own.

She felt like a child and acted as such, she knew. She crossed her arms and pouted her bottom lip and found a stump to perch herself on. No one came near her. Major entered his tent, ignoring the inquisitive look that Peter directed at him. She rubbed at her throat as Peter turned his attention to her. She snarled and dared him to say something - anything. Now she had to fight for her respect. Again.

That put her in an even worse mood.

Peter didn't bare her warning and sauntered over to her stump. He licked his red lips and crouched in front of her.

"So, a little quickie with our Major, eh?" He taunted. "Thought you were better than that, Astrid."

"Fuck off." She snarled.

He shrugged and put his hands in his torn pockets. He looked like a wild animal with his torn and bloodied clothes. She looked no better, her dress having been worn for months on end. It barely covered her butt anymore. She would have to steal clothes soon. Especially now.

Peter whistled tauntingly and walked away. She glowered at his back, wanting nothing more than to rip his head off and add it to the human pryer. But, if she even touched a hair on his stupid head, Major would surely kill her. She knew her place and it was below Peter. No matter how hard she fought.

So, she imagined killing him and that made her feel a tad better. She stayed on her stump, putting herself in her own isolation. She'd rather have her own company than her fellow soldiers; she could hear them whispering about her.

Her gaze landed on three newborns to her left. They were not dressed better than her and covered in dirt and grime. She couldn't distinguish their hair color even with her eyesight. They were already looking at her, eyes lit with challenge. Just as she had expected; they were going to prove to Major that they were better than his toy.

She was prepared when the three ran at her. She leaped off of her stump, using it to propel her higher, and she landed behind them. They were young and weren't in control of their strength like she was. The newborn turned quick but she was quicker. She leaped onto his shoulders, planting her feet on his shoulder blades, and wrapped her fingers under his chin. With an easy tug, his head came off and she angrily tossed it into the fire. His body fell and she walked over it, dodging an arm being flung at her head.

She ducked and grabbed his legs, yanking him so he lost his balance and fell onto his back. Astrid stomped her bare foot into his neck and she relished in the sound of breaking concrete as it crumbled beneath her strength. The last one standing, a cowering female, fell to her knees and bared her neck. A sign of defeat.

Astrid was angry though. Major had tossed her to the bottom to fight for his trust again and she was going to do exactly that. The newborn only had time to scream before Astrid tore her limb from limb, taking glee that the entire camp had stoped to watch. When the remains were tossed into the fire they continued on with whatever the hell they were doing.

Astrid looked at the tent but Major had not come out to see her fight. She scowled and returned to her stump, crossing her arms and daring another to challenge her.


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed on her stump the entire night and it wasn't until day break that Major made an appearance. Peter had gone in after Astrid had shredded the newborns, no doubt to inform Major that they were three less. Now the camp had twenty vampires.

"Round up, troops!" Peter bellowed. He had no reason to, the entirety of the camp was in the clearing and in a second created a line before Peter and Major.

Major stood with a white shirt and tan pants, his body clean of any blood. The rest looked like scavengers as they stood before their pristine leader. Peter stood to his left, hands in his pocket, and scanning their faces. He stayed on Astrid for a second too long before putting his attention back on Major.

"Tonight we take a coven three hundred miles from here. They belong to Benito and should only have fifteen in their ranks. Peter will take five and they will attack first," Major didn't look at Astrid. His eyes fell upon Henry, an older man who was only a vampire for less than a year. "Henry will take another ten and follow in after. Maria has reason to believe that Benito's mate will be among the coven, so the rest of us will stay out and make sure no one escapes, or enters. We leave in fifteen."

Astrid wasn't shocked she wasn't given a job but the others sent her malicious looks, obviously delighted that she had been knocked down a few pegs. She resisted the urge to stomp to her new favorite spot, instead standing still and waiting for Major to give the order to leave. She stared at her bare feet as the others scuffled with each other, joking with ones that they'd formed a close bond with.

Astrid had learned long ago to not grow attached to her coven members. This batch had been created by Major, they hadn't met Maria yet. She was an unknown dietety to them, reverend by Major and told to listen to without meeting. They blindly followed. Little did they know that once Major brought his group back to where Maria was stationed with the rest of the coven, anyone at one year old would be killed. Unless, they held a power that was lucrative to Maria.

None of them did. That made Astrid feel better. Major couldn't ignore her forever if his entire army was about to be beheaded.

"And how are you, Astrid?" Peter had strolled over to her, grinning. She wanted to rip his throat apart.

"Perfect, Peter." She kept her annoyance from her tone. Peter loved to get under her skin; they were the most competitive with each other. Fighting to be useful to keep their lives was tedious and they could never trust one another.

Peter had a knack of knowing things. Astrid had a talent for being invisible. Major could control emotions. They were the only three that had survived past a year, but they were well aware it was borrowed time.

Major began to stalk towards the woods and the troops followed. Once they were in the trees they picked up their pace and ran at inhuman speeds. Astrid loved to run, it was the best part about being a vampire. It was euphoric.

In no time they had came upon Benito's camp. It was high in the mountains, above a small town that Astrid didn't know the name of. She wasn't from this side of the country, she'd been traveling from New York to California. Her trip had been stopped by a wounded woman with bright red eyes.

There were no words spoken. Major glanced on either side of his shoulder and Peter and Henry took their groups towards the camp. Astrid could smell their fire, hear their murmurs, smell their venom. She wanted nothing more to be on the front line and tear apart another life, just to show Major how sorry she was.

Most likely feeling her, Major raised his lips in her direction yet didn't meet her eyes. She took the hint and headed West, making sure to spread out so that no vampire slipped through their line. That would make Major just a delight to be around.

"Attack!"

She didn't recognize the voice and assumed it was one of Benito's. She listened as a sound like thunder ricocheted off the mountains as vampires collided. Someone's head was torn, the smell of sweet pine was viciously taken over by venom. She dug her toes into the ground, feeling the vibrations of running feet and slamming bodies.

Like she expected, not a single vampire made it to where the rest of the group was stationed. Peter trotted happily back to Major, a head in his hand. He held it up to show the snarling face of a dark skinned woman. She was snapping her teeth and venom was dripping down her chin. Major stared at her with disgust before nodding his approval.

"Burned the village down, Major." Henry reported gleefully.

They returned to their camp and packed up. They had been stationed here for two months and had finally found the location of Benito's mate; their only goal for being in this area. The tent was torn and the fire was snuffed, no one taking the time to really hide their tracks. Astrid knew that Benito would hear of his mate's demise in a week or so and would later find their camp remains. Major left it so Benito could smell him, would know that Maria had finally gotten her revenge.

Astrid was slightly relieved to head back to Maria so that the rest of her group would be slaughtered. She was worried Major would tell her of Astrid's discretions but he had never done that before. But this wasn't like the times before; Major was really pissed at her.

She fretted the entire trip back to Maria's camp. She knew where they were this time, New Mexico. It had been Maria's home before Benito had raised his vampire army and sought for feeding territories, something that Astrid had been informed hadn't been a problem before him.

The camp was in an empty farm house. Major was the only one who had a room at the farm, and it was in Maria's bed. The rest were in the barn or in the woods. No one slept so there was no need for luxuries like a room. Peter and Astrid were allowed a shower and new clothes, the rest were left to find their own ways. Maria encouraged them to pillage town homes.

Major led them in a straight line to the farm. Maria, petite and beautiful, stood on the patio with her hands clasped and a delighted smile on her face. Peter was quick to dash into the house for a shower and Astrid glanced at Major for conformation. He gave her a stiff nod and she thanked whatever God there was. He wasn't going to tell Maria. She was quick to take her leave, not wanting him to change his mind.

As she passed Maria she made sure to bow her head in respect. The older vampire didn't spare her a look, eyes planted on Major as he walked up the steps to give her the head. Astrid stayed long enough to see Maria caress the head before crumbling it in her fingers.

Peter had taken the shower first but he never took long. Astrid sorted through a trunk of clothes in one of the downstairs rooms, finding a dark purple dress with a corset. She rubbed her fingers over the beautiful satin, for a fleeting second wishing she was human again and allowed to indulge in clothes. She used to have a closet full of gowns that made other maidens swoon in jealously. Now she was reduced to stealing them.

She was at the door when the water turned off. Peter, dressed in black pants and an open white shirt, frowned when he saw her waiting.

"Major told me to shower." Astrid said before he could say something that Maria would hear. No doubt he had a snide remark on the tip of his tongue.

He kept his mouth shut and glided down the stairs. Astrid, unlike Peter, liked to enjoy her showers. There was bar of soap and she happily ran it over her body three times, watching as dirt and blood filled the bottom of the tub. Her nails were black as well as her feet, her hair so knotted that it actually took a while to tug her fingers through it.

Once she felt that the last months were washed away, she stepped out of the tub and dressed in the gown, loving the way it caressed her fresh skin. She wiped the steam off the mirror and finally took in her looks, not surprised to see she looked exactly the same as when she last looked. It sometimes left her mind that she couldn't age.

Her dark red hair was beginning to dry and forming into ringlets. She used to hate her curly hair, the other children would mock her and tug at them. As she grew older she realized that it attracted men because of it's uniqueness. Her pale skin had gained new scars, however, and she frowned as she ran her fingers over a bite mark on her collar bone. She could recall the pain and who exactly gave it to her and cringed. She couldn't bare to look at the other ones she acquired - she hated that venom scarred.

Astrid turned her head towards the door when she heard boots come up the stairs. Major's smell wafted into the bathroom. He was waiting for her. She gathered her shredded clothes and tossed them in the bin before opening the door and quickly making her leave.

"Astrid," Major called her back when she was halfway down the steps. She returned to his side. He was leaned against the bannister, arms crossed. "Gather them for the Purge. I'll be down after my shower."

"Yes, Major." She bowed her head and dared to look up through her lashes.

He was already gazing at her, his lips slightly down. He seemed to appear tired, something she had never seen the Major express. Major didn't break her gaze, seeming to take in her expression before nodding and walking into the bathroom. When the door clicked shut she turned on her heel and walked for the front door.

The farm house was beautiful. It had a square opening with a small circular table in the middle with wild flowers that Lucy changed daily. The stairs began in front of the door and led up to the second landing, giving a clear view of the bathroom door only. Two master bedrooms were on the second floor, while the bottom only contained the kitchen and dining room. They were rarely used and Astrid had only seen the dining room once, when she'd been brought here as a human. The negative feeling she contributed to that room kept her away from it, even five years later.

Peter was sitting on the patio's footsteps, whistling a happy tune. She never knew the songs he whistled and she thought that he made them up half the time. Feeling a bit vindictive for all the things he'd said the past two days, she made sure her power covered her footsteps and smell.

When Astrid touched Peter's shoulder, he snarled so viciously and spun on the spot. His arm swung to knock her down but she easily jumped over it and landed silently on her feet. He didn't find it funny and continued to snarl at her.

"Major told us to gather them." She reported happily, giving him a wide smile.

He snarled and grumpily stood up, "I'll get you back for that one."

"Of course." She snorted, knowing that he wouldn't. If she had her power up, no one could find her.

Except Major.

Peter angrily stormed over to the eighteen newborns that they had camped with the past months. They had huddled together, taking in the large farm and whispering among one another. Their senses were no doubt warning them that it wasn't a safe place. No one had told them that they would be safe here.

Astrid strolled before Peter, hungry to show that she was in charge again, even if just for a second.

"Tanner, Atticus, Matilda, and Bethany follow me," Astrid demanded, ignoring Peter's indignant huff from behind her. "I'll show you where the hunting grounds are."

"The rest of you will come with me to the barn. The Major has some information he would like to inform you of." Peter walked towards the barn and with trust, the others followed him.

Astrid led the other four to the woods and ran with no worry that they would follow. There was a growing town that Maria had given them permission to hunt at, as long as they spaced their attacks and allowed the population to grow. The last thing they needed was for the humans to think they had a serial killer - that would keep others from moving here. Astrid informed the newborns as much before wishing them good luck and orders to return by day break.

She reached the farm just as Peter began the fire. The newborns he'd taken into the barn had reached their year limit and had been disposed of. Major stood at the barn doors, watching as Peter and Julia, a new born that had been allowed past a year for her devotion to the cause, carried the body parts to be set aflame.

There were other vampires that had survived a year but they were with Nettie. She was given the directive to push another coven ran by Santiago further back away from Texas. It had been months since their return as well and Astrid knew they should be back a day or two after their arrival.

"Astrid! My beautiful Astrid!"

She felt stiff as Maria bounded out of the barn, her green dress flowing as she met Astrid across the yard. The dangerous woman gave a brilliant smile and tucked a red curl behind Astrid's ear. Although she had a nice tone, Astrid knew to never believe what she was seeing. The loss of her mate had made Maria practically insane. Her emotions flipped constantly.

"Maria." Astrid bowed again. She could never be too careful.

"How was your trip? I heard that there were plentiful hunts and raids."

"It was fantastic."

"Good, good! Now then," Over Maria's shoulder she could see Peter eyeing them, slowing so that he could hear every word between taking an arm out of the barn. "Let's walk, shall we?"

Her stomach dropped. Major had told her. She kept herself from looking over her shoulder as Maria led her back into the woods. She knew that if it was only Maria she could easily disappear, but if Maria truly wanted her gone, she would send the Major after her. He would hunt her down and finish her, bring her head back just like he had done to Benito's mate. She cringed at the idea of Maria crushing her into a million pieces.

The walk was silent and her anxiety was through the roof. They walked for miles on end until they were safe of being over heard by prying ears, like Peter. Maria abruptly turned and stopped Astrid, her red eyes alight with excitement. Astrid feared what she had planned for her.

"I've heard such positive things about you from my Jasper."

It took a second for Astrid to process what she said. First, this was not the death sentence she thought it was. Second, Major's name was actually Jasper. She had never learned that information and greedily took it in.

"That is a great compliment, Maria." Astrid said humbly. This could still be a trick but she felt more comfortable with the direction they were going.

"Why of course it is! Peter has shown such great promise under my Jasper's leadership and I see that the same can be said for you, darling Astrid. Now I know that I can trust you."

"You see, Astrid, I know my sisters Lucy and Nettie are planning to destroy me. I hear their whispers, see their looks. They don't believe in the cause anymore. Do you, darling Astrid?"

"Of course, Maria. I want what you want, I seek to help you become the most powerful vampire." The words left a sting on her tongue, as if punishing her for the lie.

Maria was delighted, "Perfect! My Jasper already knows what do when my sisters return, and so does Peter, and now it is your turn to be informed. We will take them down the moment they return. But first, I need for the Purge to happen. This time we will kill them all, even the ones not at one yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Maria. I will do everything I can to complete your desire." Astrid replied on autopilot. She'd heard Major and Peter say this to her and it was obviously the right thing to say.

Maria squealed like a little child, clapping her hands and jumping up an down. She embraced Astrid, making her tense. This was her first hug since becoming a vampire and it was not welcomed.

"My Jasper said you would agree, how very smart of him," Maria crooned, pulling away to caress Astrid's face. "My favorite children becoming my most trusted. How proud I am."

Maria clapped her hands gleefully and led the way back to the barn. Astrid knew that if she was human she would faint from shock. She had thought that Major had told Maria of her not wanting to kill humans. That was a sign of weakness to Maria, a sign that vampires were not meant for her army. If Maria heard that it had happened not once, but three times, she would have no problem killing her _darling_ Astrid.

Peter was disappointed when Maria returned with Astrid behind her. Major was leaning against the farm door, in his usual arms crossed position with a sour look on his face. Maria skipped blissfully up the steps and caressed Major's cheek, just as she had done to Astrid. He must've sent her an emotion that the others were not privy too because she giggled like a school girl before pulling him into the house. In no time Astrid heard Maria moaning and clothes being torn.

Peter sauntered up to her, "Down for a hunt, partner?" He was not a fan of listening to the Major and Maria fuck.

Peter brought them to a town that Astrid had never seen before. It was almost midnight so they chose to enter a slumbering home. She could hear two heartbeats on the bottom floor and two on the top. A family. Peter's eyes were locked on her back as she entered the first room and saw a young couple sleeping together. Wanting to prove herself, once again, she didn't hesitate to hold the man's mouth shut while she dug her teeth into the woman's throat. She couldn't scream as Astrid drank her dry, moaning with the pleasure that feeding gave.

The man kicked and struggled but could do nothing against her inhuman strength. When the woman was empty, Astrid greedily pulled him into her lap and bit on his shoulder, tearing the flesh just to be a bit cruel and give Peter a show. He stood in the doorway as she finished him off, moaning as she released him and sitting back to enjoy the fullness she felt in her belly. It was like eating a delicious steak and having dessert.

She licked her lips and sucked on her fingers, not wasting a drop. Astrid looked over her shoulder, her eyes heavy as she stared at Peter. He was clutching the door frame, his eyes dark. She wondered if it was hunger or something else, something that neither one of them had experimented with.

He disappeared and she heard a man shout in shock. She cocked her head, sitting in the blood covered bed, and listened as Peter viciously tore apart his meal. While Astrid loved to feed, Peter preferred to rip an arm off as he did and leave a pile of limbs for the humans to discover.

Astrid met Peter at the bottom of the stairs, tugging on her new gown. She'd found it in the woman's closet, it was a baby blue and complimented her hair. Peter's eyes scanned her over and stopped on the last step before shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm still not attracted to you." He stated.

Astrid couldn't help her laugh, "I knew it! We could never."

" _Never._ You're like my annoying sister." He walked out the door and Astrid followed, falling in step with him.

"Peter," She licked her lips before continuing. "Maria told me of the plan."

He stopped in the middle of the street and spun to stare at her, "The plan? You?"

She was eager to share more information as well, "And, I learned Major's real name."

Whatever Peter was going to stay died on his lips at that interesting tidbit. No one knew Major's name, Maria had made sure to keep that well under lock and Major didn't speak enough to tell it himself.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" He snapped, obviously wanting it to hear it.

"It's Jasper."

Peter was the over the moon with this new information. He practically skipped down the street and Astrid let his mood affect her. It had been so long since she felt able to relax. Spending months in the woods with newborns and training them had hardened Astrid's attitude. Peter's especially.

"Jasper. Who would've thought. I couldn't imagine him with an actual name." Peter muttered, as if scared the Major would leap out from behind a tree at the mention of his name.

"It makes him less . . ."

"Scary? Intimidating? No, I think he's still all that." Peter shook his head.

Astrid agreed, "But, back to the plan," Peter looked forlorn. "What do you think of it?"

"You mean, Peter please use your special senses to tell me if we're all going to die in this horrendous back stabbing plan?" He asked in a high pitched voice, which Astrid was positive resembled nothing what her voice actually sounded like. "I don't know yet. I haven't felt anything . . . But, there's something else."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" She nagged when he didn't willingly continue.

They were the only ones on at the street at this time. Peter's face was covered in blood yet she could see the look of concern on his face clear as day.

"You're going to be tested to see where your loyalties lie," At her dumbfounded expression, Peter shrugged and continued his brisk pace. She kept in step with him. "That's all I know. Good luck, I guess."

Astrid quickly returned to her downtrodden mood. Who knew what that was supposed to mean.


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to the farm Maria was gone. Major was telling the remaining four how to work around the farm and how he expected them to pitch in with training when the newborns came. Which meant that Maria was off picking her new victims. Astrid cringed at the idea of what the next week would mean; constant screaming as humans transitioned to vampires and being attacked as they woke up.

The following days consisted of Astrid avoiding Major and Peter complaining about the newborns that Maria brought home. They'd been screaming and had stopped in the late hours; Astrid expected to wake at any minute. It was difficult since Maria changed them within hours of each other, so after one newborn had been calmed and fed, the trio were prepping themselves to meet the next unkind vampire.

Astrid had taken duty over a man with dirty brown hair who had gone silent two hours ago. She leaned against the barn door, tapping her toes together when she got bored. Her mind drifted to Major as she waited. He was still angry about the children and she could feel it anytime she dared to look his way. Yet, he hadn't told Maria and had even told her 'positive things' about her. That must have been before her indiscretion. When she wasn't trying to save human's lives, she was quite ruthless and usually was beside Major in the fray. She always had his back and it pained her that she had let him down.

Never had she gone a day without a comment from Major or him calling her doll. She found that she actually missed it.

Her thoughts stopped when the man's eyes opened and he sped into an upright position. He hadn't taken notice of her, instead choosing to look around the barn. No doubt he was adjusting to his new eyesight; he could see the same particles of the hay that she did, could see the splinters in the wood structure. As he followed the barn roof to the door, he finally noticed her standing beside it.

Astrid's appearance was not welcomed. He snarled and hissed, crouching like a cat and swiping an arm at her. She knew her scars were no help, she had been scared shitless of Major when she had first awoken and had tried to behead him. It was for that reason she wasn't surprised when the man lunged at her.

She grabbed him mid air by the neck and slammed him to the hay covered floor. The hay rose like disrupted feathers, flying around their heads and getting caught in her hair. She snarled and bared her teeth, squeezing his neck so that it cracked. Just like Major had done to her days previous. She shook the thought away but the man saw her hesitation. He flipped them and tore her arm off. She screeched in agony and squeezed her legs to her chest, placing her feet on his stomach and shoving him away. He made a hole in the wall from the strength he was tossed, dust and hay everywhere. She could clearly see him push himself up, wild and ravenous. He lunged at her again but this time she was focused. She spun and kicked him, sending him tumbling to the ground. Before he could right himself, she landed on his back and held him down by the back of his neck. He made gargling noises that sounded between a cobra and lion.

"Enough!" She lifted him by his hair and slammed his face back into the floor. His body instantly stilled, feeling that she was more powerful than him.

"You have been chosen by Maria to be given an immortal life. Do you wish for me to end it so quickly?" She spat. He turned so his cheek rested on the floor and could peer at her through the corner of his eyes. They were the brightest they would ever be, still red from his own blood.

"M-Maria? I know that name." He clenched his eyes shut. She could imagine the over stimulation happening to him. The smells and sight, the tingling sensation your body had while adjusting to the new speed.

"She is your maker, your master. We do as she wishes and in return we are given a life of freedom," The speech was ingrained in her head. Major had told her the same thing and it was told to each vampire made, no matter who's venom was in their veins. "Our life is glorious, do you wish to be ended so cruelly or continue towards power?"

Just like any newborn, his answer was immediate and definite. He knew that if he objected Astrid would tear him into pieces.

"Wonderful," Astrid stood and he was too quick in his actions. "What is your name?"

He thought hard, "Harold . . . I think I went by Harry."

"Harry, let me tell you how we eat," Astrid told him of the towns he was permitted to enter, the death toll he could acquire before Maria would be mad. "The others are waiting for you."

Harry disappeared in the blink of an eye and she scowled, her eyes landing on her detached arm across the barn. Her fingers waved her over and she grumbled over the idea of another scar. Another one to the silvery lines on her body.

When her arm was reattached, she tried to roll it but it groaned in protest, not properly healed yet. In a terrible mood, she shoved the barn door open and walked into the yard. Peter was telling the newborns that they had the next two days to adjust to their new lives, that instead of going into town right away their food will be brought to the farm. She stayed behind the ten vampires, her arms crossed and scowl prominent.

The house door swung open and Major walked out, buttoning his shirt and wiping away red lipstick from his cheek. It made her mood darker. He stood at the steps and took in the crowd, nodding in approval, before his gaze landed on her. His eyes were dark, he hadn't fed since they returned to the farm. He must've smelled her venom and felt her pain, she knew he could hear her scream. Probably didn't care.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Major asked, disappearing from the steps to stand next to her. "Shouldn't it be the other way aroun'?"

She stared at Peter, wanting nothing more than to cry and stomp her feet and express her frustration in the most pathetic way possible. Sometimes her moods were too enhanced for her, even after five years of controlling herself.

"I'm not angry at you, Major." She muttered. Her body and emotions said otherwise, he could tell.

They fell into a tense silence as Peter finished up his speech with the declaration that the newborns would begin to train for fighting after they fed.

"There ya' go, sir!" Peter saluted Major, smiling dashingly. "The troops have been informed and are given free rein. Let's see who makes it through the night, heh?"

His eyes flickered between Astrid and Major. Her face in a deep frown and Major looking amused.

"Good. Let's get them some food, eh doll?"

Her mood instantly broke. She smiled widely and looked at Major. He was already peering at her down his nose, his face giving away no emotion but she could feel his relaxed emotions coaxing her own.

"Yes, yes, of course Major!" She chirped, giddy to begin the hunt. She was doll again! The world was right again. It made the pain in her arm disappear, only slightly, but it felt multitudes better than before.

Major gave Peter orders to watch over the newborns and informed him that Maria was planning in her room. Nettie and Lucy were expected in another two days. The mention of their leader brought the dark cloud back but being in Major's presence diminished it quickly. Thoughts of betrayal could wait another few hours.

Major took off with Astrid following. They never brought large amounts of food from the towns and instead took to the human battles happening in their area. With the Civil War still raging it was easy enough to catch soldiers in the middle. If they got lucky they could find a troop of fifteen or so.

However, Major didn't lead them towards a battle field. They were in the neighboring town. Once they entered the streets, he slowed to a human pace and tucked his hands into his pockets. Astrid was grateful she had snatched the blue dress from the couple last night, she looked like a well respected lady. Her hair still was curly and had been slightly crushed from her scuffle with Harry, but she knew that didn't deter men from openly staring at her as they passed.

It was dark so no one could see their red eyes, it was the safest to join humans at this time. The streets were full of cheer and holiday music, the salons full of patrons and joyous laughter. She took note of the wreaths on doors, something she had over looked.

"Oh, it must be Christmas." She realized, taking in the abundance of hanging holly and garlands strung over the street lamps.

"I always liked Christmas," Major revealed. She listened attentively. "My mama would string popcorn to hang on the tree. My father would cut it down from our yard. It was my sister's favorite time of year."

He seemed to loose himself in the memories. Astrid was flattered at the information. She never imagined Major's human life.

She decided to give some back, "My brother and I would get out of bed and try to open our presents early. Mother always had a knack for hearing us sneak out and would be waiting for us, beating us with the paper when we got our hands on one."

"Smart woman." Major ended the discussion by stopping in front of a lit house.

She peered into the window. The curtains were open to show a family of six sitting in the sitting room. The parents were at the tree, touching up ornaments that had been knocked down from their toddler trying to grab it. Two older children were giggling at each other, whispering about the cute brothers next door that had given them flattering looks. The younger ones kept themselves entertained by placing a plate of cookies for their Santa Claus. Astrid briefly saw a younger version of herself in the kitchen with her mother, stirring the batter as her mother sang Christmas carols.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked.

Major fixated his dark eyes on her, "Your redemption."

Of course Major hadn't simply forgave and forgot. He had used her emotions against her. Major knew that Astrid had been belittling herself for letting him down and had regretted her actions since then. He wanted her to slaughter this family with young children to see if she would resist. He was testing her.

She gaped at Major. She had spent the last days mourning the loss of his trust, thinking of ways to gain it back. He knew without a doubt that she would do anything to gain his affectation. She only wanted him to be pleased with her again.

If it took the life of children to be in his good graces then so be it. Before he could feel her commitment to him she was in the house and had ripped the parents throats out. The children, having all been in the same room, screamed in horror. They didn't have their wits about them to fight or run. The young ones huddled together on the couch, weeping for their bloodied parents. Astrid raised her bloodied hand, and with a goal in mind, she shredded and tore their small bodies.

When the sitting room was coated in blood and Astrid was standing in the center of it, not regretting a single thing, Major walked in. He closed the curtains without looking at her. All she could think was if she pleased him. If she had proved to him that she would do anything for him. Not for Maria, not Peter, or even for her own damn salvation. If Major wanted her to kill the entire Westcoast she would gladly do it. She pushed her emotions outward, for once not trying to hide herself.

He finally took pity on her and met her passionate gaze. She couldn't breathe so she didn't know why she was panting. The room was on fire, she could've sworn, and she was radiating the heat.

"Are you happy, Major?" She asked, tired of the silence and wordless conversations they had.

He kicked the father's body to the her feet, "Happy? I haven't been happy in a decade, Astrid. I am satisfied."

She snarled at how he lowered her, "What will it take for you to believe in me again? I will rip this entire town apart for you!" She had never raised her voice at the Major before but she was past the point of holding herself back. Astrid wanted answers.

He was toe to toe to her the second she raised an octave. She bit her lip but didn't dare to step back. He towered over her, using his power to make her feel less sure of herself.

"And what would ya' do for Maria?" His tone was malevolent.

Maria? _Maria?_ She was outraged that he spoke her name but she had to choose her words carefully. Major was the first vampire Astrid had met. She had attacked him, had given him the bite mark on his right cheek. Major had tossed her aside like a puppy, snarling and hitting her to make her break to him. No matter how many beatings Major had given Astrid or the vampire fights he had shoved her into when she was starved, did she ever feel weary of him. Maria, a shadow on her life, a looming figure that used her control over Major to strike fear in her followers, was nothing to her.

"Major," She was timid to admit the truth but she could feel him encouraging her. He wanted to know. "You are my creator, my leader. My immortal life is yours."

The house creaked from the wind. Two drunkards stumbled by, slurring _Saint Noel_ as they wandered past, unaware of the two monsters standing off in the sitting room. Major's eyes were black, his posture insinuating that he was ready to attack. Astrid wondered if this would be her last moment. Had she finally pushed Major enough?

She was bewildered when he raised a granite hand to caress her cheek. Major had never touched her like this before. She dared not move.

"You, Astrid, are my greatest creation." He rumbled.

If she could cry she would be bawling hysterically at this point.

Just as fast as he had touched her he was gone. He was at the door and walking briskly down the street, a pep to his step that had not been there before. Disregarding the bodies and blood on her pretty blue dress, Astrid was at his side in an instant.

"Do you forgive me, Major?"

"Yes, doll. Now let's feed those newborns."


	4. Chapter 4

The day came for Nettie and Lucy to return.

Astrid was perched in a tree, avoiding the chaotic newborns. Peter and Major had spent the nights teaching them basic defensive moves before releasing them onto each other. Already limbs had been torn and heads had been tossed carelessly into the air. Astrid had learned early on that she did not have the patience to teach newborns how to fight. She got easily aggravated when they turned on her. After one too many being tossed in the fire, Major had told her to go find something else to do.

Seeing as her entire existence was the farm and fighting, there was nothing else to do beside get comfortable in a high tree and watch as they dueled. It was entertaining when she wasn't involved. Peter was yelling insults at newborns who were slow in dodging or hesitated in swiping at another. Major paced and snarled his disapproval.

They weren't any better than her.

Maria lounged on the patio, wearing a shift that was sheer and allowed her body to show through. She had dragged a chair from the dinning room out to watch her army fight, her eyes narrowing in thought. Astrid looked between Maria and the fights; she could feel the tension surrounding the farm. They were waiting for the sisters to arrive and Maria's anxiousness was seeping into the rest. Even Major was feeling her affects, snapping at Peter if he shouted over him.

Astrid saw them first. What would have looked like two blurs of black mass to the human eye were Nettie and Lucy racing to the farm. They didn't have newborns with them which meant they had perished in battle. Maria would not be happy about that.

Astrid sent out her feelings of being of alert of the danger and worried of the outcome. Major's eyes found hers and held up his palm in a 'stay there' gesture. She hunched low and wrapped her hands around the bark between her feet so she could propel herself if necessary. He turned back to the fray and whistled, bringing all eyes to him.

Maria stood when Nettie and Lucy entered the yard. They walked in synch, heads held high and smiling proudly.

"Sister! We succeeded in bringing down Santiago's camp!" Lucy crooned, clapping her dark hands and pushing back curly black hair.

Nettie sighed, "However, we did loose our batch. Oh hello, darlin'." She gave a toothy smile to Harry, who had been in mid spar with Josephine.

"Delightful news, _sisters_ ," The women's smiles dropped at Maria's unwelcome tone. They stopped together, eyeing how Major had stepped in front of them. Peter had crossed his arms and the newborns, sensing their leaders change in attitude, also faced the vampires. "Welcome back."

"I don't feel very welcomed." Lucy pouted. Even though she portrayed that she was calm, Astrid could see her muscles bunch under her green gown.

"You feel correct. I heard your plot to rid of me, how very idiotic of you to think such things."

Nettie stepped back. Lucy bared her teeth and squared her feet.

"You have gone way too far, Maria. We only began this army to rid of Benito and you did! His mate was killed by your monster and he has fled the territory. There is no more reason for this barbaric way in living!"

Astrid was shocked at Lucy's words. She had never questioned why Maria, Lucy, and Nettie had created their army. It had always been. She assumed this was the way vampires lived, fighting each other over feeding grounds and living in deplorable situations. It never occurred to her that there could be something else out there for her.

She looked at Major but he was focused entirely on Lucy and Nettie. They're words seemed to have bounced off of him.

"You twist your words! You didn't want the army to stop, you wanted to take my place. You wanted my _monster_ at your command. Well, sisters, let's see how my monster feels about that!" Maria's laugh lacked humor, taking a deranged tone to it. "Monster?"

Major lunged at Lucy. She twirled like a ballerina, her hair flying around her head like a dark halo. Nettie snarled and grabbed Major's arm when he missed Lucy. Major used that to his advantage and yanked Nettie to him, twisting her hand so it snapped and fell to the ground with a loud crack. She screeched in anger, her eyes wide and frenzied. She jumped back.

Major circled the sisters and they matched his step. Peter stalked forward, grabbing Lucy by the hair and dragging her to the floor. She clawed and cried like an angry cat, trying to yank him down with her, but he merely kicked her to the waiting newborns. They eagerly tore her to pieces, spurred by Maria's shouts of pride.

"Kill! Kill! Do what you have been trained to do, kill them all for your master!" She was screeching.

The focus was on Lucy being torn. Peter made sure no newborns were tarnished by the dying sister however Astrid was more aware of what Major and Nettie were doing.

Nettie was bereaved by her sister's demise. Her eyes were wide and venom was leaking down her chin. Major was calm as he swiped at Nettie, seeing where her weaknesses laid. From Astrid's vantage point she could tell that Nettie was only waiting for Major.

When Major went to hit her in the stomach she laughed inhumanly and caught his forearm. She spun him around and Astrid smelled his venom before she heard the snap of his arm. Nettie used her boot to press on the middle of his back, forcing him to his knees and grabbing both arms to hold him still. The more Major struggled, the more his arms tore from his sockets.

Astrid pushed off the branch and landed silently behind Nettie. The older vampire couldn't hear nor smell her and was shocked when two cold hands wrapped around her throat. Astrid flipped Nettie over her shoulder but Nettie caught herself on all fours and hissed at the five year old vampire, frazzled by her sudden appearance.

Major was behind Nettie before she realized what was happening. He grabbed her arms, just as she had done to him, and without needing a signal, Astrid used all her strength to yank the woman's head off. Her outraged scream was cut short.

The only screaming on the farm was Maria.

"Yes, my pets! You make me so proud! So delighted! Yes!" The last of her sisters, Maria was elated. She clapped her hands and was buzzing with joy.

"My beautiful monster, did she hurt you?" Maria was between Astrid and Major, running her hands over his shoulders.

His face was expressionless, "No ma'am."

"Of course not! No one can hurt my Major! No one! We are unstoppable, my pets!"

Astrid gazed at Major over Maria's shoulder, still smelling his venom. She knew he was in terrible pain. Just having one arm yanked off sent Astrid into a frenzy, she never had the displeasure of both of her arms being torn. She could tell by the way his fingers hung lazily by his side, something that Major rarely did.

Maria was unaware, or did not care. She was in a tizzy, fluttering from one vampire to the next to proclaim her overwhelming ecstasy. Peter rubbed the back of his head, an extremely human thing to do, yet nodded when Maria patted him on the chest and swooned over his part.

"Tonight we feast! Peter, take five to gather food. Let's celebrate our victory!"

Maria, in her own world of bliss, disappeared into the farm house. Astrid expected she would continue her plans for attacking the other armies in their territory. She turned back to Major but he was already gone.

Peter gathered up his five and gave Astrid a parting look of concern. She knew that he too had noticed Major's arms. It was rare that Major was hurt and when he was, he usually went alone to deal with his wounds.

She followed his scent to the mountains, almost three hundred miles from the farm, yet only a quick run for her. He was sitting on a large rock amongst the trees, trying to fix one arm while the other was broken. He snarled at his arm, angry that it wasn't cooperating with his orders.

"You can't yell your arms into position," Astrid said as greeting. He snarled at her, not for speaking to him, but for not letting him hear her approach. "Sorry, Major. I can't turn it off, you know that."

Her first months as a newborn had been spent learning how to let her shield down so Maria could smell her. Maria worried over the idea that Astrid would take off and find another coven who would see her gift and use it to their advantage.

"Let me." She cautiously approached him. They hadn't been alone since Christmas, a day ago.

"I can do it!" He snapped.

She repressed the need to roll her eyes, "No, you can't. If you could you would not have ran so far away."

He sucked his lips in and turned away. She was right but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

She had never touched Major before. If he was wounded it was never this dramatic. A bite here or a torn off limb that he could easily fix himself. But both arms needed a medic.

Astrid gently touched his shoulder blades, wary of the way he spat at her. His back was hunched and he was closed in on himself, she couldn't feel his emotions either. Usually he projected enough for her to be aware of the situation she was getting into. With no warning, she snapped his arm back into place.

He jumped but kept his growling in his chest. She walked behind him, and not understanding why she did it herself, she let her fingers trail from one shoulder to the next. His body tensed furthermore. His eyes watched her every movement and narrowed when they met. Without breaking his gaze, she pushed his shoulder back into place.

As quickly as his arms had healed, his anger made a show. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the rock. It cracked from her body and the sound thundered in the forest. Major crouched over her, holding her at his mercy.

How many times had she been in this position? She had lost count.

They stared at one another. Once again, she could not breathe yet she found herself panting beneath him. She couldn't understand this feeling she got around him. She chalked it up to the anxiety of not knowing what he was going to do next.

"I had it under control." Major growled.

He was mad at her for intervening with Nettie, "Major, with all due respect, you did not."

Astrid expected the hit she received in the stomach. She swallowed down her body's reactive sound to pain, not wanting to let him hear. Feeling it was enough for him.

"I told you to stay in the tree-"

"And I did! Until Nettie had you at her mercy and I'd rather have you furious with me again then have you dead." She snapped back, not able to hold her words back any longer.

She didn't understand why he was being so crude. Maria was happy with the results, why couldn't he?

Major hissed and released her. He sat back in his position, back to her. She rubbed her throat as she sat behind him, watching him cautiously.

He grumbled something and if it hadn't been for her inhuman hearing she wouldn't have caught it.

But, the words put a brilliant smile on her face and made her want to hug the Major. Almost. She refrained and stood up, dusting off her poor blue dress. It was time to get a new one.

She walked past him, tossing a simple, "You're welcome," over her shoulder. Hearing thank you coming from his lips had been a dream she never imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid grabbed the blonde by the leg and easily tossed her into a tree. The newborn, Charlotte, screeched and charged at Astrid. It was too easy to side step the rage driven vampire. She watched in amusement as she spun on her heel, dust flying and venom coating her teeth. Her body was vibrating with anger.

"You need to push past the red," Astrid said in what she thought was a nice tone. Charlotte seemed to think otherwise and let out another scream. It was beginning to get on the older woman's nerves. "Think past the anger. If you were in your right mind-"

"If I was in my right mind I'd tear your _red_ head off your shoulders and dance on it! Fucking bitch!" Charlotte was in the middle of a tantrum, continuing to spur insults and stomping her feet. She even grabbed a rock and threw it at Astrid's head.

"I'll kill ya', come at me! Let's go!" Charlotte was waving her arms and walking back and forth. Astrid held back her chuckles, knowing that if she showed how hilarious this was, the newborn would actually attack her.

Astrid sort of liked the fiery Charlotte, she would hate to have to actually kill her.

"Alright, come kill me then." Astrid widened her feet and motioned with her finger for the newborn to come at her full tilt.

Charlotte slid on the floor, going for Astrid's feet. She went too soon and her body stopped mid slide. She screamed and began to kick her legs and hit the floor, making it crack and cave beneath her small body.

Astrid patiently watched as she rolled on the floor before she finally stood up, calm and eyes focused. Charlotte gave a small nod and parted her feet, raising her fists like Astrid had taught her. It always went like this- an ear splitting tantrum one second and extreme control the next.

Astrid allowed Charlotte to make the first move. She darted forward then faltered to the left. Astrid spun, easily avoiding her fist aiming for where her throat had previously been. Charlotte didn't let that deter her. She followed Astrid's movements and the two began to circle each other, focused.

She grabbed Charlotte's arm and pinned it behind her back, kicking her in the back of the knee so she fell to the ground. Charlotte was quick, remembering what Astrid had told her. She heaved with all her might and rolled to the right, taking Astrid with her. Charlotte rolled on top of her and placed her hands on her neck, prepared to take her head off.

"Very good."

Charlotte squeaked at the new voice and stood straight, eyes focused on the ground. She shook with fear as Major walked forward. Astrid laid on the ground, watching as the man drew closer. His curly blonde hair was pulled back by a ribbon today, his posture erect with his hands behind his back. He had been patrolling the training, she assumed, and had watched Charlotte's first take down.

Astrid stood when he stopped in front of her, gazing down at her. She hadn't been able to read him since they returned from the rock; his arms were fully healed and he had taken to barking out orders to start training immediately.

"Thank you, Major. Charlotte's making great progress." Astrid murmured. She was timid around him since they'd last spoken, she didn't know how to treat their new development.

She smelled Peter before he appeared beside the blonde. Charlotte blinked in shock and stepped away, but Peter was on her tail. He gave her a wolfish smile.

"I think Charlotte is doing spectacular!"

"You're scaring my newborn, back off." Astrid snapped, stepping between the two.

Peter put his hands up although his red eyes focused on Charlotte. Astrid didn't need Major's power to feel the lust coming off of Peter.

"You're not scared, are ya' darlin'? I'm just trying to make nice." Peter had the audacity to pout. Astrid found it revolting but Charlotte seemed smitten with the dirty haired vampire.

"Make nice, really now?" Major raised an eyebrow, finding the situation hilarious. Astrid wasn't as amused. "Why don't you try that with the rest of the newborns? Atticus was feeling down about his hand to hand, go cheer him up."

Peter waved the Major off, "I have a feeling that Atticus found Elizabeth to cheer him up."

"Oh lovely." Astrid snarked. She hated when vampires began to pair up and commit. It made it harder to kill them, personally.

"I'm quite cheery as it is, Mr. Peter," Charlotte batted her eyelashes. Peter swooned. "But I do need a partner to go hunting, if ya' don't mind."

"I mind. Your training is not finished, you can fuck him later but not during my time." Astrid snapped, snarling at Peter for distracting Charlotte. The blonde quickly let her eyes fall to the floor.

"It's fine, Astrid." Major said.

Astrid glowered at being over turned and Peter smirked. She could hear his voice in her head, mocking her for losing. Charlotte didn't seem to understand the disrespect and gladly bid farewell to Astrid and followed Peter into the woods. Astrid already prepped herself for the smell that would follow the two for days.

Once they were gone, she chanced a dangerous look at the Major. He seemed amused at her reaction.

"Say what's on your mind, do not hold back." He said.

Astrid pondered if this was a trick. Major had a sense of humor, he wasn't shy on showing it, although he never took it kindly when others voiced their opinions. He coaxed it out of her, as usual.

"That's my newborn, she shouldn't be running naked in the woods with Peter, of all people. And . . ." His eyes encouraged her. "And you should've said no like I did."

He hummed in thought, lacing his hands behind his back. They stood in silence, the only sound the wind and leaves being played by it.

"Astrid, you are well aware you are not in charge. Charlotte will do as I say, it does not matter who trains her," He said it not unkind but with an edge to his tone that made it law. She bowed her head. "I also needed your time, without a crying child at your side."

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh?"

Major moved quick. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her, trying to lock her in his arms. Astrid didn't think, twisting his wrist and flipping over his shoulders. She used his shoulder blades as a diving board, landing gracefully behind him.

"My arms are stiff, I need a challenge," They circled each other, the Major's gift toying with her. She could feel her anxiety raise, her awareness heightened to the point where it hurt to focus on one thing for too long. "Let's train, shall we?"

Major darted forward, throwing punches in every direction. She tried to dodge them all but he was too fast and got her in the face. His strength had her thrown backwards, the grass ripping from the dirt as she skidded to a stop almost a mile away. She crouched low, trying to keep his gift off of her. Her power was defenseless towards him, she was only physically invisible to others.

"Your arms seem fine to me, Major." Astrid noted, tensing when he stood to his full height.

Major smirked, "Trying to get out of this, doll?"

"Of course not." Astrid couldn't keep the smile off her face at the nickname. They stared at each other, daring one another to move first.

Astrid took the bait. She ran at full speed, directly for him, and he ran to meet her halfway. She went left, however, and kicked off of a tree to give her leverage at jumping over him. As she flew over his head, it all happened in slow motion. Major stopped mid run, looked up and met her eyes, and grabbed her mid-air. She could only prepare herself as she was slammed to the floor and his boot landed on her neck.

He sighed, "You went easy on me."

Astrid pushed his boot off and stood, "I did not, sir."

"You're lying and you know how I know you're lying?"

She scowled, "You're an empath."

"I'm an empath." He said at the same time, although he had more merriment in his voice.

Astrid was shocked at this interaction. She had a suspicion he was having more fun tossing her around than anything.

"Major! Where's my Major!" A screech sounded off to their East. Maria.

Major's mood instantly changed. Astrid watched as his eyes darkened and his stance stiffened before he disappeared towards the farm. She was quick on his heel, entering the yard seconds after him.

Maria was pacing on the patio, snarling. Astrid noticed three newborns laying on the floor, their decapitated bodies twitching and crawling for their heads. Major walked over them while Astrid stayed back, knowing better than to approach her.

"Maria?" Major stood bravely before her, his arms still crossed.

"Benito, that bastard! He's near us, he took out Atticus and Julia!" She swung at the wall of the house and it shuddered at the impact. The wood crumbled and left a hole.

"Where?"

"Georgetown! How did he get so close, Major? Why were there no reports? Where are the patrols?!" Maria directed her hysteria at her leader.

Major didn't back down, "There are only seven vampires who can patrol in their right mind, and three are training the newborns. It is only expected we would have a slip through our lines."

Major was right. Since the Purge of the newborns that Major had created to take Benito's mate, and the loss of over thirty with Nettie and Lucy against Santiago. They only had the ten newborns that Maria had brought in since their return. The eldest, Atticus, Bethany, Julia, Tanner, and Matilda were allowed to patrol since they had the least experience with training newborns and knew the scents of the enemy, and had enough control to not slaughter a town if consumed by the urge. There was a less likely chance of a newborn going rouge with Peter, Astrid, and the Major on them every second. Or the chances of losing a life.

Astrid could see the information seeping into Maria. She was heaving as if possessed, her mouth open and eyes wide. The fact that Benito had been able to enter their territory over her lack of creation was a smack in the face.

"We need more newborns!" Maria finally snapped, composing herself. She pushed her curls off of her face and calmed her features. She had moved on. "I will take over the training for the night. Major and Astrid, I want fifteen newborns each."

Astrid held back her instinct to growl. Fifteen newborns each? That would be thirty newborns waking at the same time - no way could they control that! With ten newborns there was enough persuasion from the older ones to follow Major's laws. With thirty, all in the same mind set, they could go wild. Not even Major's gift could calm them down when they feed off of each other's hunger and lack of morality.

"Maria, I have to object-"

Maria flew down the steps and held Major to the ground. She raised her right hand, and fingers clawed, she scratched him in the face. Astrid hissed at the smell of her Major's venom. He seemed unfazed at the four silver scratches across his face, forever there. Major laid still, letting Maria hold him down. Astrid held herself from throwing Maria off of him, her brain screaming to protect.

" _There is no objecting!"_ Her shrill sent birds flying in every direction. "My word is law! You say "Yes, Maria" and you say "Of course, Maria". There is no more of this!" She gave him a backhanded smack. His head snapped to the side, the sound cracking Astrid's ears.

She quaked with rage, her fists clenched and seeing red. The newborns still at the farm had came out of the woods to stare in horror as Major was smacked by Maria. They had never seen Major on the ground before. It was strange to see the terrifying man at someone else's mercy.

"Yes, Maria." Major responded finally.

Maria leaped off of him and landed on the steps of the house, furiously taking in her army of nine. Her eyes landed on the three wiggling bodies on the ground. She growled before storming into the house. There was a loud crack as she threw furniture and smashed walls.

Astrid didn't dare approach Major. He had stood up and marched towards the woods, in the opposite direction they had came. She knew that he would destroy and kill to let his anger out before heading to town to change fifteen humans. She accepted that they had no choice in the matter, and with a horrible feeling in her gut, she headed to another town to create her own horde.


	6. Chapter 6

"Monster! Let him go!"

The human's hits felt like a butterfly landing on Astrid's back. She was hunched over an older man, his blue eyes petrified as he met her red gaze. Not once as she drank his blood did he cry or look away, somehow thinking that if he kept eye contact she would release him. She felt it soothing to look into blue and not red.

When she felt that his body was weak enough but still had blood, she released her mouth and dropped him to the wooden boards. He rolled onto his face, not moving. She knew that the more blood she took the longer his awakening would take. Astrid had tried to make every Transitional different, trying to make them wake at different hours or days to make it easier.

"No! Daddy!" The human who had been hitting Astrid's back threw herself onto the ground, sobbing over him.

Astrid took in the destroyed house. They had been celebrating the New Year, having a large party with over fifteen humans. Astrid had heard the laughter from miles away and appeared on the steps of the colossal house, torn dress and wild hair. Her dirt covered skin had given her sympathy from the hosts and they ushered her inside, telling others to call the police and to give her a warm drink. The house was dazzling with a large chandelier and golden walls, the carpets lush beneath Astrid's bare feet. The humans were dressed glamorously, hair done and gowns jeweled, their make-up'd faces annoyingly crooning over her deranged appearance. It had made it a tad easier to grab the hostess by the hair and twist her neck.

She only needed fifteen, after all. The rest were a meal for Astrid, hungry from the stress and frustration of the day. She managed to seek out family members and leave one alive. Keeping a familial tie was a hassle and left newborns less likely to commit to Maria, having a bond to their family that was not easily broke.

The child cried for her father. She was the last one alive, her face bloated from the hysteria. Astrid cocked her head and watched, missing the feeling of crying. When the woman looked up, words at her throat, Astrid sped forward and tore her throat out. She gazed at the neck bone in her hand, blood coating her knuckles, and listened as the human's body fell pliant to the baseboards with her father.

Astrid took in her massacre. She had tossed the deceased to the parlor, a pile of twenty or so, carelessly laid on the carpet. She had fourteen neatly lined in front of the door; she grabbed the last one by the ankle and carried him to the end of her line. She peered at her work, not enthused of her job. They would bring only disaster.

The Transitionals hadn't started screaming yet but it would only take a few more hours. The farm was a good twenty minute run so she grabbed the first two in her line, beginning the track back and forth. She left the Transitionals in the barn, not smelling a trace of Major on any of her trips. At midnight she delivered her last body, dropping him carelessly with the others. She stood over her brood and frowned, wondering if she should perhaps leave them in the woods so their screams wouldn't be a nuisance.

Astrid decided to leave them and entered the yard where Maria was training. She had the newborns in a circle, watching as Elizabeth and Harry wrestled viciously. Maria paced the circle, eyes trained and bellowing out directions for each side. They tried to match her directions and when they didn't follow through they were subjected to screams of their incompetence. Peter stood across the circle, expression dark as he watched Maria train her way. Their eyes met.

She turned when she smelled Major. He had three bodies on his shoulder, scowl prominent as he took them to the barn as well. He disappeared and returned minutes later with more. Astrid watched with the others as he brought his fifteen.

Astrid noticed the three vampires had been put back together and were standing together beside Peter. Roosevelt, Charles, and Maggie. The lines on their necks were fluorescent in the moonlight, their eyes dark and focused angrily on Maria as she paced between the soldiers.

"Major!" Maria barked when he dropped the last human. She had been keeping track of him as she had trained.

The circle parted to allow Major to enter. Harry and Elizabeth gladly fell into the safety of the crowd, leaving the two leaders in the center. Astrid didn't know if the tension was palpable by itself or if Major was projecting it. The newborns sensed it as well, shifting and murmuring low. Peter stepped closer, as did Astrid. They didn't know what to expect from Maria.

"Yes, Maria?" Major didn't speak loud, low and perfect for their senses.

Maria boomed, "I have trained them! All in one night! How pathetic of you," Astrid blinked and Peter cocked his head. "They will begin patrols under my command. You will take care of the newborns with Bethany and Tanner. Astrid!"

Astrid didn't want to step forward but after seeing the treatment of Maria's precious monster, she didn't want to risk her head. She kept her gaze straight as she stood beside Major, placing her hands behind her back.

"You will take over the patrols. I want every inch of my territory covered, do you understand?"

"Yes, Maria."

The maniacal woman turned to Peter, "What do you know about Benito's plans?"

"I know nothing, Maria." He stood straight, meeting her gaze. Astrid worried for him.

"Then why do I keep you around?" She screeched, grabbing him by the hair to bend him in half. She connected her knee to his face and the crunch of his nose breaking sent shivers down Astrid's spine. "You gift is to know things! Why the fuck do you not know anything?"

She tossed Peter into the woods, his body hitting a tree from the sound of it. Astrid didn't dare look, keeping her eyes on Maria as she paced.

"Fucking idiots, the lot of you!" She pointed at Major and Astrid. "The next time I don't have the results I want, you're all getting Purged!"

"Yes, Maria." They voiced in synch. With a parting snarl, Maria ran into the woods, no doubt off to create more newborns or feed.

The newborns didn't move besides to turn their eyes onto Major. He released his arms and crossed them in front of his chest, taking them in. She wondered what they were feeling, if they were at all affected by this show. Astrid didn't feel up to meeting anyone's gaze and instead perched herself in a tree. Her usual hiding spot.

She wished she was human so she could sleep again. This day had felt like years dragging on, the creation of thirty newborns, the attack of Major, and the new position given to her. If she could feel a headache, it would be coming on by now.

Peter walked out of the woods, brushing leaves off his ripped shirt. He was not pleased. He headed straight for Major.

"What the fuck is her problem?" He bellowed. He didn't seem to care that Maria could possibly still hear him.

Astrid sighed.

"She's stressed." Major stated.

"No fucking shit! She's stressing us all out!" Peter waved at the huddled twelve.

Charlotte cleared her throat, "If ya' don't mind me speakin' Major, she's a terror. She didn't nearly train us at all like how ya'll do."

"Yeah! She doesn't care!" Maggie hissed, rubbing at her torn throat. Her fellows nodded behind her.

"Those newborns are going to be insane," Bethany shook her head. "I've seen what they can do to you, sir, and you're decades older. How can Tanner and I deal with them?"

Astrid knew that they'd most likely be killed. They were only seven months old, not nearly experienced enough to handle an onslaught of starved and deranged vampires.

"You want me to kill her, eh?" Major said and the entire army fell silent.

Astrid gripped her branch tighter and shook her head. The newborns exchanged looks, wondering if he was serious.

"That's the only solution to your problems and I'm not doing it," Major continued when no one spoke. "Speak to her yourself, if you think it'll do you any good."

"Major, she's going to destroy us." Peter muttered.

Major turned to Peter and he quivered. He took in short breaths and fell to the floor, pathetically crawling away from him. Major's eyes were dark with focus and with every inch Peter took away from him, he took one closer. Peter was crying, shaking his head.

"Stop!" Charlotte intervened, grabbing Peter so he would stop. She glared at the Major, her top lip lifted to reveal her teeth. She was actually threatening him.

Major moved forward but Astrid was faster. Astrid propelled herself from the branch and bolted between the trio. She grabbed his outstretched arm and wrapped it around herself. She fell into his chest, gripping him so tight that she felt his skin begin to crumble beneath her fingertips. He hissed and tossed her to the floor. She rolled a couple feet before balancing on her feet. She swayed and Major spat at the floor, eyes black.

"Maria is our leader and that's final! If I hear one more word of this out of any of you it will be the end," His eyes landed on Astrid. "For anyone."

Astrid bowed her head. Peter shook off the effects of Major's gift and staggered to his feet, Charlotte supporting him. The newborns began to disperse. She watched as Major stared as the two walked off before running at vampire speed somewhere. In seconds it was only Astrid and her superior.

"I don't want to hear it. I can already feel what you're going to say." Major snapped, turning his back to her.

"Then you know I don't agree with any of this and that is all that I need to say," She grabbed his shoulder, expecting to be smacked. He allowed her the touch, however. "What do you want me to do for patrols?"

"Maria put you in charge, do whatever." He shrugged her off.

Astrid stepped in front of him, meeting his eyes, "I recall a conversation not long ago of someone telling me that I wasn't in charge."

It was astounding the sound he made. She wanted more of it. Major laughed, shaking his head and peering into the darkness.

"Yes, I did say that, doll. Very well, let's walk."


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid leaned against a tree, her hands behind her back as she watched the newborns. Charlotte was sitting in front of the fire, dark eyes focused on the flames and lost in thought. Maggie was laying on her back with Harry whispering something sultry in her ear, something that Astrid could've gone without hearing. Matilda seemed to love it and scooted closer, the duo happily bringing her in.

"Hold it back, ya' sickos," Charlotte hissed, throwing dirt at the four. They grumpily made their ways into the trees. "God, do all newborns just fuck like crazy?"

"You would know, Char!" Charles snickered, walking into the clearing with blood on his clothes. He had returned from feeding. "Didn't you have a go with Peter?"

Her face darkened and she returned to looking at the fire. Charles joined the rest, shoving William and giving Harriet a kiss on the cheek. Astrid was stunned by how close the ten newborns had became, something that none had accomplished before. She pondered if it was the change in atmosphere. For every batch of newborns there were already forty that were trained and running patrols and bringing in food. Nettie and Lucy ran a tight patrol and enforced their laws strictly, while also having the time to play sick games with the newborns and turning them against each other in fights. Maria would usually laugh and give luxuries to the survivor causing tension within the army. Maria, now, was locked in her room and allowed Astrid to run patrols and feeding. She had no interest in fights and such, and therefore had allowed a sense of brotherhood to grow within the ten.

A scream tore the air, stopping the group from talking. They gazed at the direction of the farm, solemn looks. Astrid imagined Major tossing a newborn off or being attacked by one. She sighed and looked back at the ten.

"That's bullshit, all those newborns." Roosevelt muttered, rubbing his neck at the sound.

"I can't believe only three vampires are supposed to train them. It's impossible." Charlotte grumbled, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

They fell into silence. Astrid lowered her head when she heard a barn door break.

Major told her how he wanted patrols done and she did it exactly. She had found where Benito's vampires had burned Julia and Atticus; it was a church in town and they had no qualms with setting the place alight. She had a feeling there were more bodies in there than her two. She had watched as the townsfolk tried to contain the flames but it was fueled by venom, it would go out by itself. She followed his scent but it lead to nowhere and she was left with nothing. From there on she gave shifts to the remaining ten to patrol the city, slowly pushing their boundaries. Major had a feeling that Benito wouldn't like it if they got closer to where he was and would perhaps strike out.

"I haven't been to the barn in days. I wonder how they're doin'." William pondered, poking the fire with a stick.

"I went to give Maria a report," Harriet shivered. "It was terrible. Bethany had her legs ripped off and Tanner was holding back four of them. There was a bunch of humans but they didn't last long. It's something out of a horror story, I tell ya'."

"Why does she think Major can do it all?" Charlotte scoffed, shaking her head.

"Because he can." Astrid stated, drawing all eyes to her.

"Do you really think that?" Charles snorted, shaking his head and shouldering Roosevelt next to him. His comrade didn't look amused and Astrid didn't feel it.

"What do you think of the Major?" She quizzed him, pushing herself off the tree to come closer to the group.

Charles thought before he spoke, "That he is physically strong, yes, but not strong enough to control thirty newborns."

A twig snapped from their left and Peter meandered out of the woods, hands in pocket, and smiling devilishly. Charlotte didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the orange flames. He made his way to Astrid, giving her a nod of acknowledgment, before focusing on Charles. The newborn shifted under the elder's intimidating gaze.

"Dear Charles, let me tell you _why_ Major has been alive for nearly fifteen years. As you can tell, Maria has no regard for our lives and therefore kills us all at one because one, we finally loose our human blood and newborn strength, and two, because she knows we want to kill her and does it before we can. However, when someone has a gift in their control, she wants to keep that forever."

Astrid cocked her head, "Major can influence your emotions. When you wake and are hungry and frenzied, Major can lessen the hunger and create a sense of safety. He is the best to use when dealing with newborns."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "So you both have gifts?"

Peter beamed, "Yes! Finally, you guys are taking notice in your precious uncle Peter," He ruffled her hair and she scowled at him, patting the black curls down. "I know things, like when an attack from Benito is going to happen or when a human is going to come a little too close to us. It's little things, nothing like knowing where Benito is. If he makes a plan to move, however, I will know but not exactly where."

Charles looked at Astrid, "I know what your gift is. You have no smell. It took me a while to realize it, I guess I never paid attention enough."

"Tsk, tsk. Close but not really." Peter tutted.

"The best way I can explain it is that I blend in. Like you said, it took you a while to realize that I didn't smell but you were aware of me. If I wanted to, you wouldn't be able to hear my footsteps. That's my gift, you can see me but you can't catch me." Astrid grinned.

"So that's why you're alive? Not because, oh I don't know, Maria has an emotional attachment to any of you?" Elizabeth pondered.

Peter leered at her, "That would be your biggest mistake, thinking that Maria has any emotion. Did you not tear Lucy apart?"

She looked down, no doubt remembering her first days when Nettie and Lucy had returned. Once again they fell into silence. Astrid looked back at the barn yet heard nothing. She just told the newborns how Major could handle them but that didn't dissipate her own worrying. She knew he could handle his own and reminded herself, turning back to the group. Peter had left teasing Elizabeth to sit beside Charlotte, cross legged, and not speaking. He merely hummed beside her as she continued to stare ahead.

"Now that Peter is back, we'll head out for patrols." Astrid said.

She sent Elizabeth to retrieve the threesome before dividing up areas for groups of two to patrol. Their goal was to scent Benito and get an idea where he was at, also in the meantime making sure no rogues entered or were snooping around. If they caught a vampire feeding in their territory it was expected they be killed. When Maggie, Matilda, and Harry returned she sent them off. Charlotte stayed as Astrid had requested her as her partner.

Astrid led her outside of town and kept to rooftops if they had to enter. It was safe to check alleys, just in case someone tricky got in. Charlotte was in a forlorn mood the entirety of their trip and it was beginning to tick Astrid off.

"Are you going to mope about it or tell me what's got you in a tizzy?" Astrid asked, stopping on a rooftop to confront her.

The blonde scratched her head, "I went to the barn. I couldn't find Peter and I knew he would be there. It just . . It was a bloodbath. Bethany was keeping vampires off of each other and there were some just having sex right there on the lawn! There was blood everywhere."

"That's a typical awakening for that many vampires. You're only a month old yet have so much more control." Astrid said.

"But why?"

"Probably because you weren't awakened into a shit show. Although there were ten of you and it was stressful, we knew how to deal with that many and could separate you enough to where tensions didn't run high. However, with only three to thirty." Astrid shrugged and turned back to the alleyway.

Charlotte let the conversation end and crouched at Astrid's feet, taking in the people walking under them. Astrid was ready to tell Charlotte to move on when three cloaks caught her attention. She copied Charlotte's stance, eyes focused as the three walked with grace and agility that no human could. She didn't recognize their scent nor how they were dressed. Benito's army were as badly dressed as them.

The three crossed the street and entered the alley directly beneath them. They had their cloaks pulled over their heads but from their statures she could tell there were two females and one male.

"This place is disgusting." The woman snarled.

"I want to go home, this job is useless. Let the savages kill themselves I say!" The man chuckled darkly.

Astrid had a feeling they were talking about the wars.

"They can kill themselves all they want, we don't care," The last woman said, her voice soft yet holding an edge to it. "The humans are starting to notice."

"Fucking imbeciles."

The cloaked figures stopped. Astrid pushed Charlotte back.

They looked up and all she saw was red eyes and white teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid was tossed backwards, rolling on the rooftop. Her body hit Charlotte's legs and the newborn fell with her, their bodies tangled. The cloaked figures stayed close to each other, hoods pushed back to expose their faces. Astrid took in their appearances, gauging who would be the most difficult to deal with.

"Oh look, the savages were spying." A beautiful dark haired woman said, cocking her head and batting her red eyes.

"That's not very nice." The shorter one, who had strawberry blonde hair, stated, shaking a finger in their direction.

The man stayed between them, face set in stone and watching intently. His eyes drifted from Charlotte to Astrid, his nostrils flaring as he tried to smell her. Astrid already made her decision.

"Find the others." Astrid told Charlotte, standing straight. Charlotte gaped, shaking her head, but with one look from Astrid, she nodded gravely before leaping off the building.

"Think you can beat us, cherry?" The man snickered, cracking his knuckles, an unnecessary action. He took a threatening step forward.

The women stayed back as the man rushed Astrid. She leaped to the side, grabbing his cloak and dragging him with her. She yanked him to the ground and quickly mounted him, fingers poised to cut his throat. The strawberry blonde darted forward to kick Astrid in the side, sending her flying to the next building top. She barely had time to stand before the trio surrounded her, eyes focused. Astrid dodged the man as he once again attacked, striking fast with his fists. She ducked each hit falling back before she was directly in front of the women. She jumped up and twisted her body as she fell behind the man, grabbing him by his neck and twisting. He cracked but before she could fully rip his head off the strawberry blonde returned.

She yanked Astrid forward and she had no choice but to let go before the blonde ripped her own head off. Astrid fell back, keeping her hands up as the three tactfully followed her. They were trained in fighting, more experienced than the newborns in the wars.

"Just tell us where the others are," The dark haired suggested, grinning happily. "If Aro hears of your compliance you will have a home in Volterra."

Astrid cocked her head but said nothing. She had no idea of who Aro or Volterra were but judging from their cloaks, they ran a situation similar to Maria. She wanted nothing to do with that.

The strawberry blonde sighed and pointed at Astrid, "She's not going to talk. Let me."

Astrid stared blankly at her, waiting for her attack, yet she stayed in her position. Slowly, her smile grew and before Astrid knew it, she was smiling with the woman. Her body felt warm and she thought the world would be perfect with them. She could have an actual home, have a leader who would care for her and give her everything she needed, but all she needed to do was say one little thing. If she spoke all of this would be over and she would be so happy and taken care of. Why was she fighting them again?

"There we go! My name is Corin, what's yours?" The strawberry blonde asked, beaming.

"Astrid." She found herself replying. The world was tinged pink, it looked so beautiful. She felt like she was in a bubble bath, so warm and content.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to know where your camp is. Let us end this senseless battle." Corin cooed.

The dark haired vampire stepped forward, "Who's in charge?"

In charge? Major's face flashed in her mind, so cruelly beautiful. Astrid blinked and the pink had disappeared. She gazed at Corin and her fellows, wondering what gift she had to make Astrid feel so bubbly and open. She didn't want to stay to find out; if she fell under the spell again surely she would tell them where the camp was and Major would be in danger along with Peter and Charlotte, the others that she had actually came to like. She couldn't let that happen.

Astrid stepped back and fell off the building. She didn't get very far as the man leaped in front of her, grabbing her by the throat and holding her still. Corin and the other appeared, snarling.

"I see. You wish to do this the hard way," The woman took charge, peering up at Astrid. She snarled and kicked at her, pleased when she made her stumble back. "Fucking animal! Just rip her head off and we'll find the other one."

Astrid couldn't let that happen. She'd told Charlotte to go so that they would be too focused on Astrid to follow her scent, but if they killed Astrid now, they would retrace their steps. She didn't think Charlotte was in the right mind to take alternate routes to make it confusing, she probably went straight to wherever Peter was.

Astrid snarled and raised her hands, ripping the man's wrist off. He yelled and kicked her, sending her flying into the side of the building. She pushed herself up and ran at them, using her full speed. She grabbed the dark haired woman by the arm and spun her, yanking her arm off and sending it flying. Corin snarled and lunged, managing to wrap her arms around Astrid's torso. Astrid was used to this tactic and pushed herself into a front flip, landing on Corin when they fell. She easily slipped from her grasp and slammed her fist into Corin's face, not stopping until it was crumbled and would take a while to heal.

The man yanked Astrid by the hair and once again held her up, ignoring her screeches and clawed fingers at his last hand. She pushed her legs up and wrapped them around his arm, shaking herself to get free. He hit her with his hand-less arm, the hits feeling like boulders being slammed against her spine.

"You play dirty! I like it!" He laughed, not letting Astrid's attacks bring him down.

Astrid hissed and decided that she didn't care if she got a bald spot. She swung back and pushed forward, kicking the man square in the chest. He flew back, taking Astrid with him, but caught himself. She felt her hair roots ripping and with one last twist, she fell out of his grasp. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing with a clump of red hair in his fist. He dropped the follicles and turned to her, eyes red and bright with anger.

She didn't stay long. Astrid raced forward, hearing him close behind. She didn't dare leap onto a roof knowing that it would slow her down and he would be on her in no time. She turned towards the tree line of the town; she was better when she could hide in a tree branch and let her attackers run straight, not realizing she was gone.

"Don't think you can hide, cherry! My gift is to track, once I get your scent you are forever mine!" He cackled.

She snarled in annoyance. Astrid made it to the trees and didn't stop, letting him follow for a while. She probably ran over one hundred miles, leading him further from the town and camp. He didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon so she turned East and headed straight. He was on her tail. The sun was beginning to rise. They had been running for hours now.

Finally, she felt she was ahead enough for him to not see her. She leapt up and grabbed a branch, easily climbing to the top of a fifty foot tree. The weather in this forest was cold, it had began to snow and was sticking to the ground. She could see her footsteps and cursed herself for not realizing it. She could only hope that the tracker would be in such a rage he wouldn't think to look. She was betting on his confidence in his gift to keep him running at this point.

She heard him coming and held tight with nerves. She watched him run - and he kept running. She smiled when he left her hearing and took a break on the tree, resting her head back and closing her eyes. She strained her ears to hear if he came back but it seemed he was too confident in himself and thought she was still running. She decided to head back to camp before he turned back around.

Astrid didn't dare return to the town. She wondered if Charlotte had found Peter and if he had the right mind to stay far away from where they were. She assumed they would've headed back to camp in case there were more lurking around to catch them. She thought of his tracking ability and wondered if he had caught a sniff of Charlotte. How powerful was he actually? He had been a strong opponent, knew how to use his strength, but that didn't worry her. She was worried that he would bring more with him if he did find the camp.

It was broad daylight by the time Astrid made it back to Texas. She was tired and starved and decided to bunker somewhere for the day. She found a small town and entered a house through the window, pleased when it was an elderly couple. She was quick to drink, humming as her body was nourished. Once done she left the bodies in the living room and took to sitting in their bedroom, staring out the window and waiting for night.


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid kept to the trees her entire run back to the farm. She had grabbed a dress from the elderly lady and it hung at her knees and was tight in the shoulders but it would have to do as she didn't want to keep the same thing on incase the tracker came back. She knew that her scent was covered and there was no way for him to find her, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. She had tied her hair up as well, deciding that she should cut it when she returned. Her hair had always been a problem when fighting but the newborns were so focused on hurting that they never thought to use it against her. Now, she had a more experienced enemy on her hands, and she wouldn't let him catch her like before.

The farm reeked of blood. Astrid took in the pile of human bodies near the destroyed barn, eyes open and throats torn. Most of them barely had their limbs attached from the callous treatment. Astrid turned away and focused on the newborns fighting. Bethany stood to the side, arms crossed, and new scars on her face. She glanced at Astrid before focusing on the fights. A newborn yanked a head off, giving a war cry as he held up the head. The others fed off of his energy and cheered back, laughing at the fallen body.

"Astrid."

She turned to see Major. He too had gained more scars, bright and shining with venom as they healed. His hair was loose, covering his cheeks as he gazed at her. He didn't seem concerned to see her and she wondered if Charlotte had made it back.

"Major, I have a report."

He raised an eyebrow, "There shouldn't be a report until tomorrow."

"I was attacked and it wasn't from Benito or Santiago."

Major frowned and glanced at the farm house. She could see Maria's window lit. He looked back at Astrid and nodded for her to follow him away. She glanced once more at Bethany and the newborns before following him into the surrounding woods. It was refreshing to be back in familiar territory.

They stopped and Astrid told him what had happened. He nodded and took in her words, his eyes loosing focus as he thought. Astrid eventually stopped and looked at her hands, playing with them as she waited for his reply. She had done as was expected, to lead the enemy in the opposite direction, but it was clear that they would not stop searching for them. They had no names and only knew there were wars, if they were lucky perhaps they would find Santiago or Benito first.

"Volterra? I've never heard of it before." Major finally said.

Astrid shook her head, "Me either. They said Aro would take me in if I worked with them. I'm assuming that's the leader. The tracker didn't follow me back, I don't think we'll have a problem with them unless they catch another."

"Yes. They'll no doubt focus on the town they found you in. Three, you said? It doesn't sound like they're taking us serious."

"No, they kept calling me an animal and savage."

Major nodded, "Very well. The only one to go to that town will be you from now on. I want patrols to focus on finding Benito instead of keeping vampires out. If there is a vampire in our territory let them be, those three will probably deal with them."

"And if I run into them again?"

"That all depends on if we find Benito. I want you to lead them there, pretend that he is your leader. They will deal with him." Major stated.

"There's something else. Corin, she had a gift. She made me, how do I say this, happy? I saw pink and felt warm and she was asking me questions that I wanted to answer." Astrid reflected on the feeling, finding herself missing the warmth it gave.

"Interesting. Sounds like she lures you into a sense of comfort," He looked her up and down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I fed before coming back." She shrugged.

Major stepped forward and pushed her hair back, easily finding the spot on her head where the tracker had taken a chunk of hair. She sighed at the touch. It was rare she received a gentle touch, the last one having been Maria's hug. Major's hand felt warm against her scalp, his smell over bearing. She easily relaxed and felt the tension from the day leave her body. Was it just his touch or was he using his gift on her? She decided she didn't care and allowed her eyes to shut, enjoying this one small moment.

"You did well, Astrid." He murmured, his voice gravelly.

"Thank you, Major."

He chuckled and she opened her eyes, shocked at how close he was. His hand left her hair to land on her cheek, brushing his thumb under her eye. He gave her a small smile and stepped back, placing his hands behind his back. She wanted to follow him but convinced herself to stay back.

"Go check on the ten. I heard Charlotte shouting a while back."

She bowed her head before racing to the farm. She came from behind the barn and wasn't shocked to see an orgy happening. At least a dozen newborns were naked and eagerly licking at each other, groping at breasts and dicks, their naked bodies covered in blood. Tanner was tossing human bodies into a pile, shaking his head at how they were acting. Astrid ignored the orgy and walked past their moans, her nose curled at the act. That's how she was awakened into vampire life and had relished in the idea that it was all gone. It seemed that Maria wasn't too keen on letting it go.

Bethany stood at the farm house, leaned against a pillar as two vampires dueled in front of her. Maria had came out of her room to inspect the fights, grinning maliciously as a young girl ripped another's head off. She victoriously held it over her head, soaking in the glory of her fellows screaming.

Maria clapped her hands, "Well done! Oh, you get two humans all to yourself!"

The newborn cheered, throwing the head to into the fire that had been alit. Astrid kept her features calm as she walked past it, meeting Maria's eyes. She didn't say anything and allowed Astrid to head in the direction of the others.

Astrid made it to the clearing in time to see Charlotte screeching at Harriet and Charles. Peter was trying to hold her back but she spun and clawed at his eyes, not releasing her grip on him when he started to shout. Astrid darted forward and yanked the wild blonde off of Peter, watching as she rolled. She caught herself on her hands and knees, snarling viciously at her. When she realized it was Astrid she immediately stopped. Venom welled in her eyes and before Astrid knew it, Charlotte was hugging her.

"I thought you were dead! They wouldn't let me go find you!"

Astrid was confused by her reaction. Charlotte was worried for _her_?

"I'm fine, Charlotte." Astrid gave her a pat on the back, glancing at Peter. He wiped his face and shook his head, tucking his hands into his torn pockets. The others had surrounded them.

"Thank God! Those vampers had surrounded you when I turned around and I heard the building crumble. I tried to get Peter to go back but he wouldn't let me!" Charlotte glowered at the man."I'm happy that you're back!"

"Who were they? She said they were in cloaks." Peter asked.

"I have no idea. They said they were from Volterra."

He blinked, "There's a coven there. They call themselves the Volturi and consider themselves regulators of the vampire world." He frowned and shook his head. Astrid assumed that his gift had shown him.

"We must be breakin' some laws then, for them to come all the way out here." Harriet suggested.

Astrid had an idea that it could be related to all the dead humans in the farm and the missing thirty. She kept her thoughts to herself and watched as the others got comfortable again. Charlotte went to apologize to Peter, purring over his wounds and giving him kisses. He didn't seem thrilled over her coddling but allowed it. Astrid raised an eyebrow and he glared at her, daring her to mock him.

She heard a branch snap and spun on her heel. The others stood at the sight of Maria. Astrid took note of the five newborns standing defensively behind her, soaked in blood and barely any clothes. They leered at the ten, lips peeled back in a snarl. Astrid took a defensive stance before Maria and respectively bowed her head, showing that they had no intent to not behave.

"Darling Astrid, I haven't seen you in a day. What happened to you?" Maria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was on patrol when three cloaked vampires attacked me. I managed to lure them away." She reported.

"Cloaked, you say? Impossible," Maria snorted. "The only vampires who would attack are Benito's men."

"I am telling the truth. They claimed-" She was cut short as Maria grabbed her by the throat, holding her high above her. Astrid forced herself to not fight back and hung limply in Maria's hold.

The vampire snarled, "You know what I think, _darling_ Astrid? I think that you have came out here to plot against me! The lot of you have taken yourselves from the farm and work together. Where were you?"

"I was patrolling, Maria!" She gasped.

Maria snarled and tossed her into a tree. Her body flew through it, cutting it in half, and it came crashing down. Astrid pushed herself out of the way and reappeared in front of Maria. She bowed once again. Maria stared down at her, eyes full of maniacal plans.

"I was patrolling, Maria." She repeated, keeping her gaze at Maria's boot clad feet.

"Is that so?" Her eyes shifted from Astrid to the ten huddled. "I believe you, Astrid. You have always been loyal to me, have always served well. However, these newborns have not. Who's say they haven't been planning to run? Why else would they be out here by their lonesome?" She walked forward, surveying the ten. Peter kept his mouth shut but Astrid could see the challenge in his face.

"You," She pointed to Harriet and the newborn whimpered. "What were you saying about breaking laws?"

"N-nothing, Maria. Just about the cloaked figures." She whispered, curling into herself. Charles stepped closer, eyes narrowed.

Maria hummed and stepped back, "I see. These cloaked figures you claimed to have seen would only associate themselves with the Volturi, a coven in Italy. Why would they come to Texas? Do you hear how ludicrous that is?" She laughed and shook her head, returning to look at Astrid who was still on her knees. "You saw Benito's men and are only imagining things."

"Yes, Maria." She whispered.

Maria was in denial. How could she be so blind to what they were saying? Astrid would have no way of possibly knowing who the Volturi was if she hadn't met them. Astrid realized just how far gone Maria actually was. All she could focus on was Benito.

"See! Even Astrid knows what she told were lies!" Maria shouted, making sure all newborns were looking at her. She grabbed Harriet by the arm and dragged her before Astrid. "She believes your lies, Astrid, she has been compromised. You began this, you must end it."

Harriet was sobbing, shaking her head. She stared straight into Astrid's eyes, begging for her life. How did it come to this? She had fallen into a sense of false security with these newborns, having been away from the farm and having their own section to themselves. Maria made sure it was ended and that she was in control.

Astrid didn't need Maria to tell her again. She grabbed Harriet by the mouth and yanked her head in half. Her scream was cut midway through only to be continued by Charles. He roared and lunged for Astrid, eyes wild. She felt remorse as she caught him, spinning him to the floor so that she could yank his head of as well. Within seconds she had taken away two good people.

She stood with her back to the rest, head down. Maria clapped her hands and applauded Astrid's quick moves, wrapping an arm around her and leading her past the five newborns. She heard the rest following, leaving behind Harriet and Charles. Their walk was full of silence ended by the screams at the farm. They entered chaos as newborns dueled and fucked, angry fire raging in the center. Major was sparring with a pair, easily dodging their moves. He stopped to stare as Maria led them into the center of the yard.

"All is well, my children!" Maria said, releasing her hold on Astrid. "Continue on with your training! We are closer each day to finding Benito and putting an end to his miserable existence!"

Maria returned to her room. Astrid stared blankly at the floor, listening as Peter led a grief stricken Charlotte towards the barn. The remaining eight followed. She looked up when new steps approached her.

"What happened?" Major asked, his eyes drifting between the distance of Peter and Astrid.

"She believes Benito's men attacked me last night," She said dully. "She overheard Harriet talking about it, made me kill her. Charles tried to avenge her. He died as well."

Major said nothing, standing close to her. She felt a wave of comfort cover her like an invisible hug, warming her insides with a tinge of affection. She glanced at him, taking in his emotionless eyes and scar covered face. She sighed and wished she could go to sleep, not for the first time. Instead, she squared her shoulders and took in the fights happening. Slowly Major's comfort wore off until she was left feeling guilt ridden once more.

"Tell me what to do, Major."


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid sat on a tree branch, swinging her feet as she watched the two vampires play with their food. They had loud annoying laughs that were obnoxious and meant to show how strong and unbothered they were by the girl sobbing with pain. She was laying on the ground, grabbing her broken leg, and begging for mercy. Her face was covered with her own blood. She wondered when they would put the poor girl out of her misery.

"How long have they been at it?" The branch swayed as Major joined her, holding himself steady by the tree trunk. His arm brushed her shoulders and she looked up at him, pleased to see how close his face was.

"Under an hour. They should be ending her soon." Astrid blinked when the rugged man yanked her head off, sending blood flying over the alleyway.

Major tutted, "Messy."

They watched as Benito's men tore into her body and drank her blood, joyously licking it off of her corpse. It was sick and something that Astrid would never partake in. She was more interested in a clean kill. Astrid and Major watched intently, waiting for their moment to attack. Finally, after two months of patrolling, they had found Benito's coven. It had been draining nights full of Maria screaming and tearing apart whoever was close enough. It would all come to an end tonight.

Major moved first, leaping off the branch and landing at the entry of the alleyway. Astrid blurred past him and blocked their exit, standing wide legged and smirking when they turned in shock. This was the best part about the wars, something that she could never deny. She could be just as cruel to these men as Maria had been to her.

"Look what we have here, Major," She taunted, licking her lips. "I smell Benito all over them."

They gasped and looked back at him. She saw him from their perspective, tall and brooding. He towered over their small statures with a devilish grin on his face not at all bothered by the blood or their hissing. His scars sparkled with their eyesight, showing just how dangerous he was. She was far enough that she couldn't feel the fear he was putting off but they seemed to be getting the full effects. They visibly shook.

They glanced back at Astrid, no doubt wondering if they could take her. She gave them a challenging look, wanting them to test her.

"All we want to know is where your camp is at, boys." Major said, directing their attention onto him.

"Like we'd ever tell you shit!" One spat at Major's feet.

"I doubt that." Astrid snickered.

Major nodded to the one on the left and within seconds Astrid had him on his knees. He struggled and tried to release her hold but there was nothing he could do with Major's fear striking him down. She twisted his neck and easily pulled it off, dropping it beside his corpse. His comrade moaned.

"Where's your camp?" Major asked.

The man shook his head, biting his lips as his body shivered. He fell to his knees whimpering. Astrid walked around him, waiting for the truth to spill out. Sometimes all they needed was for Major to scare the shits out of them but once in a while they get a strong willed vampire who wouldn't give away their camp. Astrid gave them credit for their loyalty.

"Kill me." He stuttered out.

Astrid sighed, "That wouldn't do."

Major stepped forward and yanked him by the shirt. The man whimpered but followed along, incapacitated from the fear. They walked in silence towards the camp and didn't bother to cover their prisoner's eyes. He wouldn't be leaving. They entered the yard of the farm and the newborns parted as they took him to the barn. Astrid grabbed the chains that were durable enough to hold a vampire and began to wrap him like a mummy. She made sure to leave his fingers and feet exposed, knowing that whoever would torture him would firstly go for them. Once Major was satisfied with his bondage he opened the door of the barn and Astrid stepped out.

"Is that Benito's man I smell?" Peter asked, appearing before her. He walked backwards as she stalked towards the house. Maria was locked in her room.

"It is. Sad you weren't part of it?" She taunted.

"Of course! Where's my invite? Seems like it's just you and Major running around these days." Peter pouted, stopping at the stairs and watching as she walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at him, frowning.

Peter sighed and nodded in understanding. He looked back to see Charlotte standing with the eight, all of their eyes on them. She frowned when Astrid made eye contact with her and turned her back to them, beginning a conversation with Elizabeth. They stood out like a sore thumb in the mass of newborns; they were ostracized from the others for their difference in attitude. They weren't as blood thirsty as the rest and had more etiquette. They were considered weak and less devoted to the cause.

Astrid opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. The stairs creaked as she entered the upstairs, passing the bathroom to reach Maria's door. She politely knocked although it was pointless. Maria had probably heard her enter.

"Come in, darling Astrid."

She pushed the door open and bowed to the woman. She was standing at the window, staring at the newborns as they trained. Maria turned to gaze at her.

"We have one of Benito's men. He's in the barn."

Maria smiled and looked back at the window, "Very well. Let my Jasper do as he pleases. In no time we will have Benito at my mercy."

Astrid took that as a dismissal and quickly exited. She blurred down the stairs but this time, just as she was prepared to walk out the front door, she stopped and looked into the sitting room. She took a deep breath and took a timid step towards the dark room. The furniture was black with a white carpet in the center of it. A fireplace took an entire wall with a large mirror over it. She gazed at herself, red eyed and wild hair, and thought of the last time she had set foot in the room. She had been changed here, had watched her family massacred in front of her. Lucy had loved to give a show before changing someone.

A hand rested on her shoulder. Snarling, Astrid grabbed it and yanked them forward. They slammed into the wall and Astrid grabbed their neck. She blinked when she realized it was Major.

"Sorry." She muttered, stepping back.

He stared at her, "What were you thinking about? You didn't hear me come in."

"The night I was changed. Lucy had stopped our carriage and asked for a ride home. My father was a polite man and never let a woman go unattended," She stared at the carpet. "They brought my father, mother, and brother in with me. For some reason Maria picked me to change."

Major said nothing. She didn't expect him to, what would there be to say? She gave him a small smile and he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, appreciating the touch. She leaned further into him, more comfortable with him than she had ever been. Her exclusion from Charlotte and Peter had led her straight to Major, seeking any form of communication she could. He was good comfort, strangely enough. They didn't need to speak since he could feel her constantly but that was the good part. She could sit in stoic anger and he would merely cuff her on the shoulder, encouraging a fight to get her out of her funk.

There was a crunch as someone was killed in the yard. She sighed and stepped back, looking at the door. Her favorite part in the last two months had been the trips outside of the farm, getting away from Maria's looming presence and the grudges that the eight held. Peter had only stuck to Charlotte's side so that he would still be fucked but Astrid knew that he didn't blame her for killing Harriet and Charles. He would've done the same thing. It was their lives over anyone else's.

"The children are fighting." She muttered.

Major smirked, "Let them kill each other. Not our problem, doll."

Astrid gave him a look that clearly stated it was their problem. Maria had been a swirling mess. One second she was angry and tearing apart newborns, the next she would lock herself in her room for days on end. Her rein of terror was spiraling out of control and Major was left to, once again, take over the army. When Nettie and Lucy had been alive they would delegate the problems and separate into different camps to keep the large numbers from attacking each other. Now they were all confined to the farm, forty newborns bipolar attitudes on top of each other. It was a disaster.

Astrid stepped away from him and opened the front door, her eyes landing on four newborns beginning a brawl. She snarled and yanked the shit stirrer from the middle, slamming her on the ground. It cracked beneath her body and the yard fell silent, eyes on Astrid.

"When will you learn to stop fighting with each other?" Major asked, standing on the patio. Their eyes turned to him. "If you haven't already smelled the shit we have one of Benito's men," The yard roared with victory. "Once he breaks - which he will - we will strike on Benito and have the fight you've been waiting for."

Astrid glowered at the newborns. If they didn't kill themselves first, that is.

Major dismissed the crowd and headed towards the barn, Astrid on his heels. She closed the doors behind them and turned in time to see Benito's man shaking his head as Major neared him.

"You ain't getting shit from me, ya' fucker!" He snarled.

Major walked in circles around him, his gaze focused on the way he twitched at his proximity. Astrid stayed back, watching Major in his element. He changed roles like a switch, his eyes red and then black in a flash with an alternate personality. She wouldn't be shocked if Major had created another personality to deal with the horrendous acts he committed over the years. No sane mind could do what he did. That's why he tortured and Astrid observed in case he went too far. Usually Peter would participate but he had been distracted by Charlotte.

"What's your name?" Major asked, stopping in front of the chained vampire.

He snarled, "None of your business."

"Now, now. How can we be friends if I don't know your name?" Major cocked his head to the side. She felt the room's tension dissipate and replace with comfort and support. She felt her muscles relax at the feeling, falling for his gift.

The vampire gave a kind smile, his eyes glazed, "Robert. My name's Robert."

"Robert. Strong name. Tell me, Robert, how is life with Benito?"

"It's great. He lets me do whatever, kill whoever, fuck whoever." Robert's head swayed back and forth, his fingers twitching from their binds.

"How do you feel about Benito?"

Robert's eyes fluttered, "He's tough. He doesn't let accidents slide. I respect him."

Astrid sighed. This would need physical action. His feelings were too strong for Major to overcome.

Major cocked his head to the side before looking back at Astrid. She gave a nod and he turned back around, grabbing his hand and one by one peeling off Robert's fingernails. Major amplified his pain and Robert screamed bloody murder, tossing his head back and belting. He continued until all of his nails were removed and then began on taking his fingers, but only by the first knuckle. Only then did Major stop and take a step back, taking in his work. Robert was panting from pain, his head bowed.

"Where's your camp?" Major asked.

Robert shook his head.

Major stepped back and turned to Astrid, nodding for her to leave. She opened the doors and he followed behind her, closing it. Astrid observed the yard before turning to glance at him. She knew that they would wait for Robert to be starved before continuing. Major was patient. It was Maria that she worried about. She may be in a good mood tonight but there was no telling how she would be after a day.

"Let's go eat, doll." Major murmured, gazing at the bonfire. She followed his eyes to see Peter crouched next to a giggling Charlotte, playing with her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"Should we invite him? He's been feeling left out." She suggested. Peter may be a huge annoyance but she sort of missed his companionship. There's nothing like a sarcastic comment to brighten her day.

Major snorted, "Left out? He's so far up her pussy he shouldn't be feeling anything."

She rolled her eyes but none the less agreed. Major turned, waiting for her to follow. She stayed a moment longer, watching as Maggie shoved Peter's shoulder at a joke; Roosevelt held Elizabeth in a headlock; Harry laid on his back and allowed Matilda to play with his hair. She missed them and wished things had changed. She felt a gentle caress on the back of her hand and looked back. Major gestured for her to come and she did.


	11. Chapter 11

She danced through the alley, kicking her skirt as she walked. Major trailed silently behind her with his hand on the wall as he wiped blood on it. They were done with hunting and Major had thought it would be to their advantage to lure some vampires into the area. They didn't frequent this town often, as it was a far run from the camp, so it was the perfect place to create a feeding frenzy.

"Do you think this will distract the Volturi from the wars?" Astrid asked, walking backwards so she could look him in the eyes.

"Sure. If enough vampires come to feed there will be enough human deaths to bring their attention. They'll most likely assume it's another coven."

Astrid hummed and turned back around. Maria had thwarted talk on the Volturi and Astrid was not bold enough to dare bring it back up. Major knew she was telling the truth, though, and he worried they would come back and get to them before they had a chance to protect themselves. He took a proactive route and planned to create enough havoc in other towns that they would be too distracted to look for Astrid or Charlotte again.

"I haven't smelled them since that night." She continued as they exited the alley. Major tucked his hands into his pockets so that the blood wouldn't be seen by the humans.

"Hopefully they found some other poor souls to torture." Major grumbled, glowering at a man that stared a bit too long at them.

"I doubt it, I left quite an impression on them. I'm sure they're drooling to get their hands on me again." Astrid rolled her eyes. She could practically see the tracker's red eyes full of vindictiveness. She knew without a doubt he would come back for her. If what he said was true about once smelling a vampire they were forever his, then he was sure in for a surprise when he realized he wouldn't be able to find Astrid.

"You're getting cocky, doll." Major said, pulling her closer to him. She happily wrapped their arms together so it looked like he was escorting her. He gave her an indulgent look.

"Can you blame me, Major? I'm untraceable and it's pissing that tracker off."

"The more pissed he is, the more he'll come at us with. That's not what we want." Major stopped and looked to his left and right before nodding towards a couple across the street. Astrid felt his intrigue and she knew what he wanted. Without another word she led him towards the couple, beaming at them as a way of introduction.

"Why hello! My husband and I were just walking and we can't seem to find our way to the local bar," Astrid giggled, shaking her head. They were completely enamored by her, dazzled by her beauty. Major oozed annoyance. He hated playing human. "Do you mind showing us?"

"Of course! We were just heading there ourselves. My name is Linda and this is Jeffrey." The woman introduced, happily leading the way.

"Astrid! This is my husband, Jasper." She gave him a delightful smile and he blinked in shock at the sound of his name. She had never used it before, had never dared when they were alone. It was something she was never supposed to know.

"What lovely names. Are you from around here?" Linda continued to chat, oblivious to the death that awaited her.

Astrid held tightly to Major's arm as they finally reached an alleyway. They moved quickly; Astrid grabbed Linda by the neck and held her against the brick wall and Major tossed Jeffrey. He hit the wall hard and immediately was knocked unconscious. Major glanced at Astrid and she snapped Linda's neck, dropping her to the floor.

Once they were dead, Major looked at Astrid.

"Jasper, huh? Where'd that name come from?" He asked.

Astrid cocked her head to the side, "Maria told me."

He frowned and grabbed Jeffrey. He tore his stomach apart and spread the entrails on the wall. He didn't speak as he did the same to Linda. When he was done he finally turned to Astrid.

"I like how my name sounds coming from you."

Astrid froze. She licked her lips and didn't break eye contact. She felt the alley fill with affection and she managed to give a little grin although her entire body was buzzing with the overstimulation of feelings. Major walked forward and caressed her cheek with a bloodied hand. She felt the stickiness drip down her neck and he wiped it away, licking it off his finger.

She sighed, "You're killing me, Major."

"Ah," He shook his finger, mischief in his eyes. "What's my name?"

Astrid couldn't believe she was actually going to use his name. She had been petrified of this man for years. He was the first vampire she saw when she woke up. Maria was still creating her original army and had yet to find the farm. Astrid had opened her eyes in the forest. The leaves had look beautiful and the bark mesmerizing. She thought she'd spent forever staring at them but it had been only seconds. She heard the foliage on the floor had crunched from a thick boot and turned to look to her left. There a man stood, hauntingly gorgeous. He had curly blonde hair and red eyes that shone in the night. He was tall, had a stiff posture, and was extremely intimidating. Her eyes were drawn to the scars that littered his arms and neck, his face was the only part untouched. Astrid wanted to touch it and didn't realize just how strong she was until she was biting his face and he was slamming her into a tree.

Astrid shook her head and stepped away from him, "Major. You're my Major."

He frowned, "No."

"Yes."

He wasn't Jasper to Astrid. He was Major - he forced her to fight for her life. One night he had torn her leg off and hit her with it. Another time he had used her as bait during a battle and let three newborns surround her while he went after another. For her first years as a vampire Major never treated her like anything and now he wanted her to call him Jasper? It was normalizing him. He was anything but normal.

He cocked his head to the side, feeling what she was. He sighed and shook his head before nodding for them to leave. She allowed him to go first before falling into step with him. They had grown close over the past eight weeks but that wasn't enough for her to call him by his first name. She still had a level of respect and fear for him. She knew joking aside he would kill her in an instant just as she had killed Harriet and Charles.

Astrid reached the yard first. She walked past the fence and eyed the mess that had happened in their absence. There was only one newborn death, who was currently being burned, and that was good considering the usual three. Major eyed the forty before heading to the barn where Robert was still chained. It'd been two weeks since his capture and he was well starved. He was ready to crack soon.

Astrid went to follow him when Maria appeared. She looked as starved as Robert, her eyes pitch black.

"I want to change patrols." She stated.

Astrid bowed her head, "Of course, Maria. How would you like it?"

"Every newborn is to go out now. They need experience for when we fight Benito," She clasped her hands. "I want everyone in partner's."

"Right away. I will divide them personally."

Maria entered the barn and Astrid controlled herself from listening in to their conversation. She walked to the newborns and held her hand up, commanding their attention. Instantly they fell silent and directed their wild eyes onto her. She surveyed the forty, noticing how the eight stood far in the back. Peter stood at the helm of their group, frown in place. He scoffed when they made eye contact. He was still upset over being left out of Major and Astrid's hunting trips.

"I will divide you into pairs so we can begin patrols. You know each other best, pair up with someone who compliments your abilities. If you are a fast runner get someone who can fight well and vice versa. I will give you areas to watch over so visit me before you leave the farm. Dismissed."

She observed the disheveled bloodsuckers as they grouped together. Astrid hadn't taken the time to get to know them by name and could only distinguish them by their attitudes. They were a haughty group, definitely how a vampire army was supposed to be. She looked up at the sound of the barn opening and watched as Major walked towards her. He reeked of Robert.

"You're with me." He stated, coming to stand beside her. He overlooked the group as they evenly divided themselves, snickering amongst each other.

"That's not fair to pair up my strongest soldiers," Maria pouted, sauntering to Major. She played with his curls and rested her head on his shoulder. "Astrid, I want you to take on a newborn that I see great potential in. She's quite terrible, I love it."

Maria turned to stare at a young woman in the center of the group. She stood next to a chunky man with a bowl cut, scowl prominent on her pale skin. She was taller than Astrid with short brown hair and pointed features, only dirtied pants and bra on.

Astrid nodded and without a look at Major she walked towards the newborn. She saw her coming and cocked an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she eyed Astrid, squaring her up. Astrid felt her skin prickle and her own attitude rise at the negative reaction. She could already tell this was going to be a battle of dominance. Oh joy.

"You're with me." Astrid said in lai of greeting.

The girl snorted, "No shit."

Astrid had little patience for disrespect. She worked her ass off to be on top and she wasn't going to let some cranky little bitch act like she was better because Maria liked her. Astrid snarled and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face first into the floor. She crouched over her body, ignoring the way she flung her arms out to try and hit Astrid. The newborns laughed and gave them space, loving a good shame show.

"What's your name?" Astrid asked, keeping the snarl from her voice.

"Marietta."

"Listen, Marietta. When I say you're with me, you say yes ma'am. When I say let's go, you say yes ma'am. When I say to rip your own fucking head off, you say yes ma'am. Do you understand?" She rubbed her face into the dirt to show just how low she really was.

Astrid could see her pride fighting over her survival. Her body shook as she finally spat out, "Yes ma'am."

Astrid ripped her arms off and tossed them over the fence. The group roared and Marietta shrieked with anger and pain, using her feet to sit up. She spat and hissed at Astrid and the older vampire ignored her. She really wanted to yank her head off for the disrespect and send her into the fire but Maria was watching, and if her look was anything to go by, she didn't enjoy the show. Astrid snarled and kicked Marietta once more, just to get her anger out.

She turned to meet Maria's gaze. She was frowning but said nothing, returning to her room. Major smirked and gave Astrid a nod before walking towards a newborn to take with him. Astrid watched as Marietta crawled on her knees to her arms, begging someone to help her reattach them. Bethany took pity and helped her, ignoring Astrid's venomous look.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

"They look so yummy." Marietta purred, laying on the rough with her head propped on her hands. She kicked her feet and hummed as she watched the humans walk beneath them.

Astrid crossed her arms and stood over the child. Marietta had thrashed her way to the town, having no discretion in her mindset. Astrid hoped they ran into one of Benito's men, she would gladly hand the newborn over. It would be saving her the pain.

The older vampire looked over the streets and held her nose up, inhaling deeply. Their scent was faint but one of his men had been in the area. She turned her back to the streets and surveyed the trees surrounding it, looking for any sign that they were being watched. It was silent and lacked the smell of vampire. Astrid looked down at Marietta.

"Let's move on."

She pouted, "I don't get a snack, at least?"

Astrid bared her teeth and Marietta quickly stood, although she made a point in giving Astrid a loathing look. It took imaging Maria tearing Astrid apart to not rip Marietta's head apart. She shook her head and jumped off the rooftop, heading straight for the trees. She led the way to the next town, a good fifteen minute run, and ignored Marietta's complaint of nothing happening. She wanted to close her ears and shake her head to get rid of her annoying voice. Astrid knew vampires were supposed to sound beautiful to lure humans but it must have missed Marietta and her squeaky voice.

The night was painstakingly long. They surveyed every town in their area before finally Astrid led them back to the farm. She was relieved when Marietta dashed somewhere else and finally allowed Astrid peace and quiet. She reported to Maria of the lack in vampires and the woman snarled before turning away. Astrid took her chance and escaped to a tree, sitting cross legged and watching as more patrols returned. By daybreak everyone was back with reports of not seeing anyone. She wasn't shocked, Benito would be aware of his missing man and preparing for battle.

Major walked in the yard with his newborn. The man was trembling beside him, his eyes downcast as Major reported the same as everyone else. Maria frowned and spun on her heel, stomping to her room as usual. Major looked up and met Astrid's eyes. He sat next to her on the branch, placing his hands in his lap and gazing down.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. I could smell that they had been there but not for a while." She shrugged.

Harry walked beneath them with Maggie, the two laughing over a joke. The newborns gathered in the center of the yard and praised each other on their first patrol. She could tell that a couple had lost it out there by the blood on their clothes and bright red eyes. She assumed if she hadn't been with Marietta she too would've killed.

Peter hung upside down in front of them, boyishly grinning, "Hello. Having a chat without me again?"

"We were just saying how annoying you are." Astrid snarked.

He pouted, "But I'm your favorite annoying one."

She nodded in agreement as her eyes fell onto Marietta as she pressed her body against a rugged man. They smiled luringly at each other before disappearing. She shook her head.

"Where's your pet?" Major mockingly looked around.

"You have a weird obsession with me and Char. I'm slightly worried, Major." Peter raised an eyebrow.

Major eyed him and reached his hand up, breaking the branch that was holding Peter. He yelped and fell, using his nails to hold onto the tree trunk. He glared haughtily up at them. Astrid covered her mouth as she smiled, shaking her head at their antics.

"It's weird for you to have a steady girl, that's all." Astrid commented.

Peter climbed up the tree so he was at their eye level, "I have a feeling about her, that's all."

Of course, his gift. He wouldn't be so dependent on her if it wasn't for the nagging feeling she would give him something.

"And all the other feelings." Major murmured.

Peter snarled, "Shut up."

Major raised an eyebrow and leaped off the branch. He landed gracefully and looked up at them before heading towards the barn. Astrid and Peter exchanged looks before darting to his side, smelling Robert from ten feet away. Major opened the doors and Peter gleefully entered, rubbing his hands together as he took in the weak man. He was slouched over in the chains, his head at his chest. He was missing all of his fingers.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for ya'll to include me." Peter said, grabbing Robert by the hair to gaze into his face. Robert gave a pitiful growl low in his chest.

Astrid stayed in the back as the men had their fun with Robert. Major played with Robert's emotions, putting him on a rollercoaster to get something out of him. The man didn't budge. Peter began to cut his toes and Robert screamed yet still kept his mouth shut. Major snarled and raised his fist, punching him in the face. Robert's face cracked and groaned but Major continued, adding more strength with each hit. He was frustrated in the lack of answers.

Astrid turned her head at the sound of a fight beginning in the yard. The newborns were egging each other on, laughing as one was pushed to the ground. She turned back to the men with indifference. No doubt Maria wanted a show after the lack of information. Peter and Major stepped back to gaze at Robert before looking at each other and nodding in agreement to stop. She knew that soon enough Robert would crack. His starvation hadn't fully kicked in yet.

Astrid waited for Major before she opened the door. They would come back again tomorrow night.

" _No_!"

Peter snarled at Charlotte's scream. Astrid turned to take in the fight, watching as Marietta viciously scratched at Maggie. Maggie wasn't as strong and stumbled back, holding her hands in defense. She kicked her leg out and Marietta took advantage, grabbing it and twisting hard. Maggie fell to the ground, clawing at the ground as Marietta dragged her closer.

"You think you're too good for us? Huh? You and your freaks hang out together but won't speak to the rest of us?" Marietta grabbed Maggie by the hair, baring her neck to the crowd. They eagerly awaited what she would do.

Astrid walked forward but Major held her by the forearm, pulling her back. He gazed at the fight before looking down at Astrid, shaking his head. She frowned in objection. Astrid had killed Harriet and Charles but she could help Maggie. She tried to shake his hold but he brought her closer, holding her to his chest.

"This needs to happen, Astrid. Maria hasn't forgotten that you were in the woods with them. If she sees you save one of them she'll kill you for plotting against her." Major reminded her.

Astrid relented. Major never intervened in fights and it would be strange if Astrid took pity on one. It would be weakness in Maria's eyes. Peter looked at them before appearing beside Charlotte, holding the blonde back from helping her friend. The seven watched in horror as Maggie was torn to pieces by Marietta, the thirty clapping and growling. Astrid shook her head and turned around, instead taking note that Maria was looking out her bedroom window. She was smiling.

Astrid looked in time to see Marietta tossing the limbs into the fire. Charlotte was sobbing in Peter's arms, Harry holding Elizabeth and Roosevelt. The vampires around them turned their gazes at them as well, snickering at the show Charlotte was putting on. Peter was telling her to control herself in her ear but it seemed to be going nowhere. Marietta held her arms up in pride, smiling wide as she faced Astrid and Major. She gave a bow.

"Did you like the show, ma'am?" Marietta asked.

Astrid understood now. She made Marietta weak in front of the rest and now she had to prove herself to the others. Astrid held her head high and nodded, her lips pursed with restrained anger. She was highly aware of Maria watching.

Marietta's smile grew and she jumped into the arms awaiting her. The crowd dispersed from the show and they returned to their usual activities. She saw couples getting together, either sneaking into the woods or fucking right in the middle of the yard. She curled her nose in disgust and scoffed, choosing to return to her tree. Marietta had put her in such a bad mood she didn't feel like speaking to anyone. The brat would once again be at her side tomorrow night.

Major glanced at her but his attention was taken by a young brunette sauntering up to him. No words were exchanged as she ran her hands down his chest and gave him a luring smile, her fingers grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the woods. Major stared at her before glancing at Maria's window - she had disappeared. He grabbed the newborn and wandered into the woods.

Astrid crossed her arms and slouched on her branch. Peter took Charlotte to the side to speak lowly to her, rubbing her hands as he comforted her. Astrid stayed alone, listening as the others enjoyed their night.


	13. Chapter 13

Astrid ran through the trees, ducking branches that appeared in front of her. She leaped over a fallen tree, feeling free as she flew through the air. She landed on her feet and grabbed a tree branch, flipping over it before landing on another tree. She crouched and inhaled, closing her eyes as she smelled the wildlife and nature that surrounded her. She never felt calm until she left the camp and was relieved to find a moment that she could escape. If just for a moment she could get away from the strife that plagued that camp she would gladly take it.

The days had blurred together. Marietta was a nauseating person to be around, she drained Astrid's energy every night they went into towns. She constantly talked, never taking a moment to take in her surroundings, always ready for a kill or another vampire. She was left with only disappointment at the end of the night and made it very clear that she wanted more. Astrid made it very clear she didn't care. Marietta didn't know what she wished for; the destruction and fear of meeting another vampire. Her naivety was beginning to grate on Astrid's nerves more than anything else she did.

There was a crash behind Astrid. The camp, no doubt. Maria had brought back ten more newborns, rounding their numbers to a solid fifty. It was too chaotic to stay there for so long.

Astrid had left the camp hours ago and she knew she would have to head back. Maria didn't like Astrid roaming alone, she still had the paranoia that Astrid would find another coven and they would exploit her gift. God forbid anyone but Maria had her.

With a defeated feeling, she turned and ran back through the green woods. She had barely entered the perimeter and already could smell venom of a destroyed vampire. She entered the yard and frowned, watching as glittering limbs were tossed into the flame that never went out. Marietta stood at the front, laughing as the head was tossed in. Astrid was relieved to see it wasn't part of the surviving seven.

"Had a nice run?" Peter asked, appearing beside her.

She shrugged, "Anything new?"

"No."

They turned to gaze at Maria's window before turning to look at the newborns. The sun was beginning to set meaning that patrols would begin soon. Astrid wanted to groan and thump her head on the floor. She knew that if she changed her partner Maria would see that as an insult.

"Watch it." A man snarled, his shoulder shoving Matilda as he passed. She stumbled back and hissed in retribution, threateningly stepping towards him. He spun and met her head on, towering over her. She didn't back down, her eyes full of spite.

Astrid glanced at Peter. He had turned to look at the barn. Peter hadn't said much about the change in attitude towards the seven but she knew it was bothering him. It bothered her. Ever since Marietta had torn Maggie to shreds the entire camp had seemed to enjoy picking on the seven. They had closed ranks with each other, nervous to see who would be the next victim.

"Be safe tonight." Peter said suddenly.

Astrid stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"Don't mention it. Really," He shuddered. "Can't have anyone thinking that I care."

She snorted and turned back to watch Matilda. The vampire had left her alone and the others had surrounded her, looking worriedly around them. They never knew who would be their next attacker. Astrid couldn't bare to watch the inevitable happen so she turned her back, heading for the farm house to tell Maria they would be leaving soon. She opened the front door and was immediately greeted with the overwhelming smell of Major and Maria. Their release hung in the air, the stench filling the entire house. Astrid stopped, her hand on the door knob, and listened for movement.

Major was putting his shirt on, his boots heavy on the wood floors. The bed creaked as Maria stood, pulling her dress over her head, the fabric tussling her hair. They had heard the door open. Knowing they were finished, Astrid made herself walk to Maria's door. She didn't need to knock as once she made it to the last the step Major opened the door, fixing the collar of his shirt. They made brief eye contact before he brushed past her. Astrid continued to Maria's room.

"We're going to be leaving soon, Maria." She said, eyes following Maria as she went from the bed to her desk.

Maria nodded and waved dismissively over her shoulder, her back to the door. Astrid turned and exited the house, breathing the smell of oak that surrounded her. Major was telling the newborns to pair up and begin for their territories. Marietta fluttered to Astrid's side, a man-eating grin on her face.

"Ready, ma'am?"

A growl low in her chest appeared before she could stop it. She walked past the girl and headed for the dirt road that led to the farm, wanting this to be over as fast as possible. They ran on the road, Marietta trying to go ahead of Astrid only to be tripped by the older woman. She hated that Marietta always tried to prove she was better than Astrid in anyway possible.

The night dragged on. Marietta had taken to rushing ahead of Astrid tonight, wanting to tell Astrid the area was clear before she could fully take a minute to soak in the smells and sounds of the area. She was rushing.

"Will you slow the fuck down?" Astrid hissed, grabbing Marietta by the arm when she tried to run down the alley they were in.

"Why? I just told you I don't smell anyone."

"We're not here to just smell, Marietta. We're here to watch and-"

"Watch, stand on a roof top and watch the food for twenty minutes, look around like a clueless dog, and watch some more?" Marietta yanked her arm out of Astrid's grip. "I'm tired of it! We shouldn't be doing this lame shit! If anyone was here we'd know instantly."

Astrid pinched her nose in frustration and shook her head. There was no getting through to this idiot. Perhaps if she wasn't a month old and high on the murder of her own comrades she would be more inclined to listen. Astrid knew her superiority in the camp followed her outside as well. She thought she had brought her ego down but it seemed to have risen more over time.

"You can't rush these things. We have to make sure-"

"Oh, whatever."

Astrid lost it. She saw red as she grabbed Marietta by the neck, holding her against the alley wall and clenching so hard she thought her own knuckles would fall off. Marietta spat and kicked, creating foot sized indents in the wall, but it did nothing to loosen Astrid's hold. Animosity coursed through her veins, too far gone to consider the wrath of Maria. The impudent child had stroke Astrid's last chord of patience and there was no controlling her actions.

Astrid twisted Marietta's leg and felt pleasure over her squeal of pain. No physical pain could amount to the mind numbing annoyance Marietta gave her constantly. Marietta clawed at Astrid's one hand, lines leaking venom, but she didn't care about gaining more scars.

Astrid was ran over like a boulder. Her shoulder skidded on the pavement, a body on top of her's heavy and unrelenting. She hissed and flipped them over, straddling Benito's man. She raised her hand, poised to crush his throat, when another reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was tossed onto her back, a boot coming to rest on her arm. She used her other hand to swipe at him and barely got a hit in before that too was restrained. She screeched like a wild cat, her eyes wide with fear. Never had she been in this predicament.

She looked behind her, watching as two others tore Marietta to bits. She was useless, Astrid already having crushed her throat to the point she couldn't bend her neck and her leg having been spun in the opposite direction. Astrid had killed herself along with the newborn.

"This is the first time we've come across Maria's bitches killing each other." One of her captors laughed.

"Sure made it easy for us, didn't ya' darlin'? Didn't even hear us coming!"

One of the men grabbed Astrid's legs, grabbing her by the ankles and spreading them. She growled and spat, kicking viciously. The other one slammed his shoe onto her knee, shattering it. She screamed, tossing her head back.

"Scream for me, baby! I love it!" He bellowed over her, laughing as he opened her legs.

Astrid would be damned if this was her last moment on Earth. She had spent the last five years clawing for her life and it would not be taken away like this. She shook her arms, bit at their wrists. They smacked her in the face. She bit at their fingers. They laughed. She felt the feeling of true hopelessness enter her body.

Four against one. She had done this to herself; how had she not heard them come?

His hands were on her inner thighs, giving his friends a show as he pushed her dress up. She kicked him with her good knee and he flew back, snapping his teeth. In no time he was back on her.

Astrid stared at the stars, accepting her fate. Perhaps in death she would see her family once again.

Heavy boots crunching on cement were her only warning before the man between her legs stopped moving. She let her eyes leave the sky and land on him, only to see his head gone. His body fell over her broken knee, twitching. She looked up and smiled.

Major grabbed the other, frozen with shock and fear, and yanked his head in half by the mouth. The others dropped her arms and lunged at him in the same time. Major easily avoided their attacks, grabbing one by the shirt and tossing him at the other. They toppled to the ground and Major's gaze landed on them, their bodies beginning to shudder as he neared them. Just like the other, he tore their heads off.

His black eyes landed on Astrid. She gathered herself and pulled her legs close, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She gazed at Marietta's body parts strewn across the dark alley before looking back at Major. He stood over Benito's men, his hands shaking with left over adrenaline. He crouched next to her and brushed her hair out of her face before grabbing her by the neck, resting his forehead against her. He breathed her in.

"I thought I was too late." He said in a gruff voice.

Astrid reached up to grab his arm, squeezing in gratitude. She had thought it was the end. They sat in silence and Astrid closed her eyes, kicking herself for letting this happen. If she hadn't let Marietta get her riled up she would've heard them, she would've been prepared and not taken down so easily.

"Why are you feeling so shameful? Did they do something?" His tone grew dark, his eyes flashing to the wiggling bodies. She felt the fury in the air and shivered from it, pulling him closer.

"It's all my fault, Major. I-I was mad at Marietta and I had her on the wall and they came from nowhere."

Major stood, pulling her with him. Her knee buckled from the weight, reducing her to wrap her arm around Major's shoulders to stand right. They walked outside of the alley and towards the edge of town where the trees met civilization. She kept her head down the entire way, limping and feeling like a child. She had done this to herself. Never had she been so caught off guard. Once they were at the trees, he told her to wait in a branch while he burned the bodies. The last thing they needed was for another group of Benito's men to find the remains and piece them back together.

When he returned he had a human for her. The girl lulled beside him, a loopy smile on her face as she stumbled at his side. Astrid leaped off her branch and held the girl to her chest in a hug, holding her still as she drank her blood. She felt her knee repairing itself and dropped the body, wiping her mouth before looking at Major once more. She felt more in control of her emotions, like she was finally catching up with the events.

"Why were you there, Major? Your area is no where near here." She asked, leaning against the tree.

"Peter."

Astrid smiled and felt a sick sense of amusement as she remembered his words. She never thought the day would come that she'd be thanking that nuisance for saving her life. But then again, she had never expected him to tell her to be safe.

"It's been a weird day, Major. Can we go back to the farm?" She asked. Astrid wanted to get away from the town immediately, worried that more were around. She had been close to death before, the night had given her nothing new in her life.

Major nodded and went to walk past her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him for a hug. He was stiff at first before relaxing into her. They molded seamlessly into eachother as they embraced, Astrid's nose buried into his shirt. She felt his hand tangle in her hair, holding her tight. A sense of calm washed over her tensed body.

"Thank you." Astrid said.

Major stepped back and held her by the waist, helping her through the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

The vampire paced back and forth, eyes black with anger. The fire place was lit for the first time, the flames giving a warm glow to the dark furniture in the sitting room. It created a sense of false comfort and Astrid despised it. She kept her eyes on her bare feet, rubbing her muddied feet into the lush material, wondering how much longer Maria would pace before speaking.

She hadn't said anything since Major had brought Astrid to the house. He told Maria of Marietta's death and when Maria tore the railing off the stairs, he had led Astrid to the sitting room. The fire had been lit by Maria and Astrid knew what that meant. Death.

How annoying that she thought her last moment would be from scavengers but instead it would be brought by Maria.

Major stood on the wall, arms crossed, eyes a dark red. Astrid nervously looked at him over her shoulder, using more than her emotions let him know how she felt. Was this going to be the end? He returned her gaze stonily.

Maria stopped. Astrid returned to staring at her feet. She felt Maria come close, her granite hands grabbing Astrid's shoulders and squeezing tightly. Astrid lifted her eyes, shamed and scared. Red met black and she thought she could hear her heart beating once again.

"It is a pity that you are so weak, I had such plans for you." Maria murmured, her hands traveling from Astrid's shoulder to clasp around her neck.

Her instincts made her grab Maria's wrist and pull them away before her claws could dig in. She didn't know what made Major appear at her side and push Maria back a few steps. Maria snarled and spat, lunging forward but this time not at Astrid. She landed on Major and he pushed her off, spinning her so her arms were behind her back and her neck was bared. Astrid was stunned at the simplicity of her attack- had she always been so weak?

Her eyes travelled from Maria's panicked ones to Major's furious face. He looked how he did on the battlefield, lips parted and eyes glimmering with the pride of besting another. His scars were enhanced in the firelight, his dominance soaking the room and making her knees go weak with the need to submit. Perhaps it was the domination of his creator that made it different than the times he had taken down another component.

" _Think,_ Maria," Major hissed. His voice was low, deep and warning. Astrid stayed rooted to her spot. "She can hide herself from anyone. Imagine what she could do when she learns to project her gift, she could hide us all. We now know that Benito is in the area and have one his men ready to give us information any second. We need her to attack Benito."

Major's words battled in her head. Maria whined and shook his hands off and he hastily released her. He stepped towards Astrid, their arms brushing. She gladly stepped closer, seeking any comfort that he was giving. Her life hung in his words and Maria's decision.

Maria smacked Astrid across the face, her teeth showing and pupils blown. Astrid kept her head down, taking the hit with gratefulness. A hit was better than her head being torn off her body.

"Get out of my presence before I change my mind," Maria leered into Astrid's face, their noses brushing. She kept herself as still as a statue. "But do not _think for a second_ that I need you to get Benito. I have my monster."

Astrid nodded and was in the yard in the next second, shaking her hands to rid of the nerves that had bubbled in her. She didn't spare a glance at the newborns, didn't even know if they had returned from patrols yet, and headed towards the barn. The doors had seen their last days, merely having been lent against the opening, and she squeezed between the opening.

Robert was on his knees, head bowed. He didn't move at her entry nor did he flinch when her fingers came to grab at his arm and twist it, easily snapping the bone at the wrist. He yowled and shook but not once did he look up. Astrid grabbed at his other wrist, and was about to end his days as a two-handed man, when Major appeared.

"Enough."

Astrid let him go and snarled at him, "You have no right!"

"I have no right telling my lackey to not torture my prisoner," Major raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, getting into his usual position. It annoyed Astrid that he was so calm and she was so jittered. "Do go on. Let's see how far you get."

"No! You have no right changing!" Astrid grabbed at her hair and ran her fingers through it, frustrated and scattered and done. She was done, she realized. She was done with this life, done with the fighting, done with the looks that the seven sent her.

"Changing what?" Major drawled. He sounded bored and looked it. It heightened the pressure in Astrid's chest.

"You! Everything that you've ever been you're suddenly not! Since when did the Major come to another's rescue? The old Major would've let me _die._ He would've watched Maria tear me piece by piece and _laugh_ about it later. My Major wouldn't stop me from intervening in those newborns lives! What are you doing?" Astrid thought she would be screaming but her voice came out low, almost a secret that she wasn't ready to part with.

"Your major?" Major seemed amused by all this.

Astrid shoved at his chest and he stumbled into the barn, the structure shaking. She didn't get very far before he wrapped his arms around her and kept her restrained, smirking at the way she wiggled against him to be released. She bit on his arm and he hissed, loosening, and she grabbed him by the arm, hauled him over her shoulder, and watched in sick delight as he landed before her. Astrid snarled and placed her foot on his neck, crouching so that he could meet her in the eyes. He was calm, not even mad that she had attacked.

" _My_ Major is the one I've been fighting beside for five years. My Major wouldn't let me make a mistake like I did with Marietta without punishment." She said.

"Do you want me to treat you like I used to, Astrid?" Major grabbed her foot and used it to drag her across his body, rolling them over so she was pinned beneath him. "Do you want me to let you train the newborns with Bethany and Tanner, lose more limbs, gain more scars? Do you want me to let those men rape you and fuck you like the worthless shit they think you are?"

No, she didn't want that. Astrid cringed and kicked at him. He allowed her that and stood to his full height, staring dauntingly down at her. She sat up and crossed her legs, looking away from him. She thought she knew what she wanted but she guessed she really didn't.

Major crouched and gathered her hair into his hand, pulling her close to him. She leaned on her knees to be closer, her eyes wide as they met his dark ones. He had a peculiar look on his face, one that she hadn't seen before, and raised his other hand to caress her cheek. Her skin hummed at the touch, warm where his fingers trailed, but her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Why?" She asked weakly, looking for an answer in his eyes. "It's been five years.''

"Can things not change, Astrid? Not even for the better?"

"What's the better in this life?"

Major stood and pulled Astrid up with him, "A lot. You just have to find it."

"You sound like Peter."

"That asshole does say some good shit every once in a while."

Astrid shook his hands off, wanting the tingling sensation to go away. She wanted everything to go away - or so she thought until Major put it so horribly in her face. She had a far better life these past months than she had since her rebirth, there was no denying it.

But they had gotten no where with Astrid's outburst. She had gotten no more from Major than what was already in her mind.

Robert moaned, "Just fuck already. I don't mind watching."

Major took his other hand.

Astrid spent the next two days avoiding Major all over again, except this time it wasn't because he was mad but because he was calm. She stayed in her tree and watched the yard as life continued. A few newborns had mourned Marietta for a few hours, had sat around the fire and laughed over her good times, before they returned to their olds ways of bullying the others. Maria was another reason that Astrid stayed far away; she had taken the attack to heart.

"They're not good enough, my monster," She snapped on the patio the second night. Major stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands in pocket, and nodding to her words. His eyes ran over the crowd before meeting Astrid's in her tree. She scowled. "What have you done with Astrid?"

"She's been keeping to herself. The shame has gotten to her." Major replied, knowing full well she was listening. She crunched the branch under her hands.

"Has she made progress on her gift?" Maria was antsy to end Benito.

"No."

Maria screeched, "Then why are you talking to me? Get her!"

Major walked to the bottom of her tree, bending back to get a look at her. The sunlight danced on his skin, giving it a dusty sparkle. His scars scattered the true glitter affect away. He blinked owlishly before gesturing for her to come down. She did so, but took her time, falling gracefully from one tree branch to the next. She landed on her toes in front of him, holding her hands behind her back and looking at his ear instead of his eyes.

"Let's go the woods so you're not distracted," Major led the way, keeping a casual pace and seeming to be unaffected by her sour mood. "The whole point of projecting is to feel for your gift. I want you to reach inside-"

"This isn't going to work if there's no one else here," She said haughtily, not wanting to listen without a fight. "How are you going to know it's working?"

"We're not working on cloaking people today, Astrid," Ever calm, he continued over her. "I want you to control your gift. Close it on yourself so that you are visible in every sense. Once you have a hold on it, we'll work on reaching out."

Astrid frowned, loosing her attitude and feeling small. Her first months had been full of trying to reign her gift in so that Maria could smell her. It had been agonizing, going from filling up on blood to starvation, to anger to sadness. Maria and Major played with her, made her try every wicked way possible to control her gift. It hadn't worked, it had left Maria beyond mad at the lack of control she had over Astrid.

"I don't want to do this again, Major." She whispered.

Major held his hands up, "We're not going to do it the old way. We're going to try something new. You're older, you're in control of your thirst and power. This time," He sat on a low branch, his feet at her eye level. "I'm going to watch you."

And he did. They spent the rest of the day standing in the woods, Astrid hunched over herself and trying her hardest to find her gift. Major lounged in the tree, not once speaking as she struggled. She bunched her fists, thinking of the feeling in the pit of her stomach that he had told her years ago would be there. She should be able to sense her own gift, it was like another being in her. But she never could find it. Being invisible was just that.

She held her hands out, eyes closed, and focused on the air around her. The oak. The smell of deer walking miles to the West. The smell of Major, smoke and wilderness entangled enticingly together. But what did Astrid smell like? She inhaled, imaging herself standing in the woods, trying to track herself. Her stomach tightened, her fingers tingled with a sense of power that she couldn't put into words, and it was building, building. She could feel it on the tip of her fingers, like it was a ball of air, she knew it was there but it was just so hard to touch.

Then she smelled sage, old rain, smoke. It was overbearing and her eyes flashed open, gasping as she eagerly inhaled. The moon shone, showed that she was in the only one in the woods, and that it was what she smelled like.

"Major! Do you smell it?" She awed, looking for him in the trees.

He was in front of her before she had to try. He grabbed her hands and smirked, "You smell delicious, doll. Now try to hide yourself again."

She felt the air move in her fingers and then the smell disappeared, leaving only Major's husky scent to take over. She closed her eyes, inhaling, appreciating the moment. She had finally controlled her power, had finally _smelled_ herself. She never thought the day would come.

"Wasn't that amazing? I have a smell, Major, I can't believe it. I always thought I would never control it." She looked at her hands as if the power resided there, wishing to see the air that had vibrated with energy with her own eyes. Had it been real or all in her head?

"You just needed to do it on your own. You didn't have the best encouragement to control it when you were first awaken." Major said, shrugging. She thought back to the anger he had surged into her, the pain and power hunger, all these emotions that were meant to bring out her power but had made her weep and beg for death. She had been so full of Major's directed powers that she hadn't been able to focus on anything but the pain.

"Do you see what I mean, sir?" She asked, looking down at his hands in hers. "You've changed."

Major sighed, "Yes, I see. Is it so bad to go along with it?"

"Why?"

"I've been in this life for fifteen years. It's 1878 and we are still living in 1863. Is that what we want?" He brushed her hair behind her ear. "To forever be here?"

Of course not, "What option do we have, Major?" Was there even life outside of Maria? Where would vampires reside in this world? She needed the darkness and death just as she would without Maria. The only thing she could leave happily behind was the fighting and stress over her own life. Was that even an option for her?

"You, Astrid."


	15. Chapter 15

Peter laid on the grass, holding out a hand as the sun sparkled on his fingers, his gaze contemplative. Astrid sat rigidly next to him, her eyes on the tree line.

"What am I doing here?" Peter asked, dropping his hand and turning to glare at Astrid. He was bored, she could tell, and she could also tell that he wanted to be in the presence of another female.

"You don't like spending time with me anymore?" She taunted, briefly looking at him before returning to the dark trees. It was the beginning fall, the oaks beginning to turn a fiery red. It was beautiful to see the green pigment fade into red, a welcomed change to the farm.

"I never did. And if I remember correctly, you were quite annoyed with me as well."

She hummed in agreement. Peter groaned and sat up, dusting the grass out of his hair and giving her a look that could kill. She smiled, sensing the danger approaching. Peter was brilliantly unaware, muttering about her bipolar attitude towards socializing with people.

"Why don't you talk to anyone? Except for the ten you never even tried-"

Major appeared at the tree line, large shoulders and bright eyes, his smirk full of malicious intent. Peter didn't hear or smell him as Major darted towards him, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and hauling him to his feet. The brunette yelped and spun, karate chopping his hands to get the Major's off of him. The older vampire laughed, bending halfway and shaking his head.

" _What the actual fuck?_ " Peter punched the air.

Astrid giggled at the look on his face, so fed up and so ready to kill them. Major was still laughing loudly, brushing his wild hair back.

"We were testing if Astrid's gift could project," Major said, grinning at his friend's offended look. "It can."

"Great. Now I have to deal with two assholes who can sneak up on me. Why is it always me?" Peter groaned.

Astrid stood and gave Peter's shoulder a consoling pat, "Because you're funny to watch, dear Peter."

Major walked to stand beside Astrid, their hands brushing, and he gave Peter a serious look, "The Purge is coming up."

Peter's face darkened at the mention of it. Astrid bit the inside of her cheek and bowed her head, thinking of Bethany and Tanner. Maria had pulled Major aside the night before to tell him that it was time for the yearlings to be killed. She had no reason to keep them around with her surplus of newborns.

"Do you want me to take Bethany or Tanner, sir?" Peter asked calmly, his expression fading into one of a soldier's compliance.

"I'll deal with them," Major stated. His gaze was heavy as he met Peter's eyes. "Your little pet has passed her six months."

Peter snarled and looked away, "I know."

Major nodded and grabbed Astrid's hand, pulling her behind as they headed back to camp. Peter stayed in the woods, head bowed in thought. She had an answer to Peter's earlier question of why she didn't speak to anyone and he was experiencing it. Everyone who entered this life died. Either in battle or by her own hands. There was no lifelong friendships in Maria's world; she had already watched her family be slaughtered and didn't need to see a close friend die with betrayal in their eyes. Astrid looked at Major and he met her gaze, a sense of understanding trickling down her spine.

Charlotte sat on the yard fence with Roosevelt and Elizabeth, silent as they watched the others move about in the woods. Charlotte looked at them as they walked in, her eyebrows pulled together at the lack of Peter. She had thrown a little fit when Astrid had asked Peter to go for a walk with her, arms folded and scowl in place.

"Where is he?" She asked when Major and Astrid were close.

"Does the pet miss her master?" Major mocked, shaking his head at the worry in her voice.

Charlotte scowled and looked at her hands, Elizabeth and Roosevelt keeping their mouths closed. They had no problems with talking back to Astrid, knowing that she wouldn't end their lives after the weeks they had spent together. Major, however, was still a terror and unapologetic towards his soldiers.

"Stop bullying the kids," Peter appeared behind the fence, his hands on either side of Charlotte's waist. He gave Major a pointed look. "It's not a flattering look."

"And who am I trying to impress?" Major asked, raising an eyebrow.

Astrid glanced at the farm house to see Maria's curtains drawn. Charlotte smiled and leaned into Peter's embrace, relaxing with his return. She wondered if Charlotte actually thought they had killed him. Although, with Astrid's track record, she couldn't blame them.

"Missed you, sugar." She purred, pressing a kiss on his chin.

Major walked ahead, leaving Astrid standing in front of the sickly couple. She lingered, not knowing why. Perhaps she hoped that Charlotte would ask her what they had been up to or give her a look that said she was in her good graces again. None of that happened, instead she received deadly looks from all three and a blank stare from Peter. She sighed and followed Major into the barn.

"You heard what I told Peter," Major said once the door was covered and they were alone with Robert. "Why do you care for them still?"

Astrid sat across from Robert, pushing his head up with her forefinger. He lagged in her hold, heaving through clenched teeth. He was starving, his skin beginning to turn grey and thick like stone. He still held out.

"I've never had friends." She said simply, releasing Robert's head.

Major slowly paced behind Robert, his hands behind his back, "Friends in this life are hard to come by, yes. That is why you stick with who's been around."

She met his eyes, "Is that anyway to live?"

He scoffed at the use of his words being turned against him and she grinned at one upping him. His eyes fell to Robert and he kicked him in the back, making the vampire fall into Astrid's lap. Robert moaned, shaking his head.

"No more." He murmured, his jaw locking from the lack of blood.

Astrid hummed, brushing his hair behind his ear and caressing his face, "I can make him stop. Just tell us where your camp is."

Robert blinked and Astrid could only see her reflection in his black gaze. Nothing was left of Robert, just a body and pain.

"We were in the cemetery," Robert whispered brokenly. "We've only ever been in cemeteries."

Major grabbed him by the hair and pulled - his head popped off, his eyes forlorn and knowing his end. Astrid stayed on the floor and shoved the headless corpse off her legs. After months of Major emotionally draining Robert and Peter punching him to a pulp, he had finally given to the hunger. She felt something stir in her chest, a sense of purpose that hadn't been there before, and her eyes drifted from black boots to red eyes. He was projecting his feelings, so lost in them that he didn't realize it.

Astrid stood and brushed out her dress, pushing her hair back and turning to walk out of the barn. The first thing to do was report to Maria, not ponder over what Major had concocted. His hand shot out, grabbing her elbow and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest pressed luringly into her back. Without her consent her body relaxed, their hips pressed together.

"Let's go to the woods." Major murmured, his hand finding it's home in her curls.

He was close to her neck, her skin buzzing with the knowledge that his lips were so close to where she wanted them to be. It was intoxicating, the longer she stood, his fingers twining her hair between his knuckles. Astrid wondered how much was her own emotions and how much Major was putting out.

"Why?" She finally asked.

He exhaled and for a moment, Astrid imagined him saying what she wanted to hear. Imagined his hand encasing hers, tugging her out of the barn with a dark look in his eyes. She could vividly see the fiery red oak leaves over his golden head as he pushed her into a tree trunk, his fingers dancing over her waist before holding her tight as he pulled their mouths together. Major's hand tightened on her hair, no doubt sensing the lust that clouded her mind.

"We need to speak to Peter," Major said, stepping away. "Remember when I said there were better things in life? This is the first step towards that."

Astrid turned to look at him but his face was emotionless, eyes firmly locked on hers. The room was sucked of those intoxicating emotions, leaving them in a room of dread and Robert's body. She thought of the newborn from last week and of Maria's claws dragging down his back and it was easy to nod her head and once again head for the doors. Her tongue burned to question him on everything he did. How could he touch her like that, say those things, and then change the entire conversation? He wanted her to call him by his real name, he wanted her to trust him in a way that she had never done with anyone else, yet he still played games.

In some aspects, he was still the old Major.

Astrid gladly walked out of the barn, immediately heading towards the fence. Major made sure their hands brushed as they walked and she turned to glance at him, their eyes meeting. If Major asked her to go to the woods with him, would she go?

The answer was as clear as day.

Peter had his arms draped over the fence, gazing adoringly at Charlotte as she rough housed with Roosevelt and Elizabeth. The three darted around each other in the grass, Elizabeth flipping out of Roosevelt's grasp, a move similar to one that Astrid used often. The sun was high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze that ruffled Major's hair.

Astrid watched as a newborn jumped on Charlotte's shoulders, a crescent shaped grin on his face as he twisted her neck and pulled up.


	16. Chapter 16

**A hundred follows thank you so much for it! All my love!**

* * *

Astrid had heard of the monster. Every vampire had one, she assumed, and it only appeared when they were in the heat of the moment. Astrid didn't remember what she did when her monster had taken control, all she could recall was the before - a newborn tearing her leg and another twisting her arm behind her back to shove her face first into the ground - and the after, where they laid torn in front of her. It was a vampire's most emotional state, where they felt they had lost everything and there was nothing else they could do in their power.

The monster took over when reality was too hard, she would summarize.

The newborn held Charlotte's head by her golden locks, smiling wide and holding it high to showcase to the yard. There were welcoming cheers in response and he seemed to swell at the sound.

Astrid stood stunned beside Major, her mouth open in a silent scream. She felt fingers twine between hers, a grip to reality that kept her still. Somewhere in her head she heard Major's warning of Maria and plots that never existed. She stayed rooted in the spot, clenching Major's hand, and wanting nothing more than to take Charlotte's head from the newborn's hand and put her back together.

Roosevelt roared and lunged at the newborn. A new body appeared and shoved Roosevelt to the ground, a cackling woman prepared to fight. Roosevelt tossed her off and gave a kick to her chest, the fence breaking as she flew through it. Elizabeth bolted past Roosevelt and jumped on the back of Charlotte's attacker.

Peter appeared and flung Elizabeth off of the man, another part of the fence crumbling. His eyes had turned a soulless black, venom coating his chin, and a savage look to him that Astrid had witnessed only in battle. He yanked the newborn's arm off and grabbed Charlotte's head gently, brushing her hair from her blinking eyes, and setting her next to her twitching body.

The newborn spun on his heel, holding up his remaining arm. Peter slowly stood, his shoulders hunched and teeth clenched. He moved fast, grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him to the ground. He tore his other arm off, taking delight in the pained scream he released. He enjoyed tearing the boy apart, making sure to keep his head on so he could scream. It only took him three seconds to ruin him and that was enough time for his comrades to rush forward.

Astrid jerked in Major's grip but stayed. Three newborns approached Peter, circling him with no intent to cease. Peter grabbed the closest one and bent him over his knee, tearing him in half. She was shocked at the ferocity of his attack. The other two were deterred by his strength but didn't stop. They moved in synch, grabbing both of Peter's arms and trying to tear them off. Peter moved with them and used the momentum to throw one to the ground and toss the other one over the fence. He slammed his fist through the newborn's neck and spun to roar at the other one, beating his chest.

Major released Astrid's hand to move past her. She grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back, "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to stop him. Maria isn't going to be happy." He replied.

"Let me take Charlotte."

Major shook his head, "His monster is in control. I can barely feel him. He'll attack if anyone goes near her."

Astrid relented and watched as Major slowly walked towards Peter. He held his hands up innocently, taking tiny steps until Peter's eyes drifted to him. He snarled in warning and crouched low. Major stopped moving, the entire camp watching with rapt focus.

"She's fine, Peter. Look, you got her." Major pointed to Charlotte's downward facing body. Her fingers waved at Peter, her mouth opening and closing as if to call him.

Peter's black eyes drifted to her body. He slowly moved towards her, keeping his eyes on Major. When he reached her, he pulled her into his lap and carefully put her head back in place. He would have to hold it still until the skin reattached. It would take a feeding before she could speak again.

Major's power settled over the crowd, bringing down the hysteria. Peter's eyes were focused on every vampire, moving quick to take in all their positions. Astrid was the closest and slowly backed away until she was at Major's side once more. A disgruntled Elizabeth hopped over the fence, wiping grass out of her hair as she skirted around the duo. Roosevelt and the girl had came to a stop at Major's influence, snarling at each other as they went separate ways. The crowd dispersed until it was the four vampires standing around a growling Peter.

"I'll go get a human." She offered, feeling useless.

Major frowned and folded his arms, scanning the yard. Elizabeth teetered at the edge of Peter's vision, glancing at the field as the other newborn gathered himself and hopped over the fence.

The farm house door slammed open and fast approaching footsteps were their only warning before Maria appear in their circle. She scowled at Peter's dark eyes and the indents in the dirt, her fingers dancing on her hips as she thought. Two newborns laid diminished on the floor, too much work to put back together, and that didn't help Maria's attitude. She bared her teeth and grabbed Peter by the neck, making him stand and release Charlotte. Her head rolled and Peter hissed, his hands wrapping around Maria's neck.

It could have ended there, Astrid thought. Peter could have ripped Maria's head off and tossed it in the fire, the monster fully in control, and she would have been free. She had seen Major easily overtake her, she could see that Peter was on the same path, and it was so tangible that Astrid wondered where she would visit first. She always wanted to see the beach in California, the one place she never made it to.

" _Enough."_ Maria said, a tone in her voice that sent actual shivers down her skin. She felt Major shake beside her and watched as the black slowly receded from Peter's red eyes.

Peter slacked in her hold and she twisted his neck. He slumped to the floor and Astrid held back her whimper. Charlotte and Peter laid helplessly on the floor, all in the span of ten minutes, and Maria stared at them with their fate in her hands. Astrid looked at Major, would he fight? They should take this chance before she ended Astrid's closest friends.

"Take Peter to the barn and shackle him," Maria directed, turning to face them. Astrid felt the moment pass and the defeat flood her chest. "Astrid go on patrols. Let the newborns figure it out." With that, Maria flicked her hair over her shoulder and headed back to the farm house.

Major said nothing and crouched to haul Peter over his shoulder, doing as Maria instructed. Astrid waited till Major and Maria disappeared before quickly grabbing Charlotte's head and gesturing for Elizabeth to grab her body. She peeked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching before dashing into the woods, running until she found the two rocks that Major had hidden on the day he broke his arms. She gingerly laid Charlotte's head down before grabbing her body from Elizabeth.

"Go on patrols, I will stay with her," Astrid decided, glancing at Elizabeth briefly as she readjusted Charlotte's head. "Maria will be able to follow your smell to her body and will be livid if she sees you helping. When you come back bring a human and leave them in the woods. I'll find it and bring it to her so she can feed."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly backed away, the sun beginning to dip behind the red trees, "What about Peter? What is Maria going to do to him?"

"He got involved in a newborn fight. Maria will most likely torture him before releasing him. Who knows how long." Astrid said, turning her back to Elizabeth in dismissal. She listened as she ran away before sitting on the rock beside Charlotte.

"Oh honey," She sighed, fixing Charlotte's hair. She blinked sadly in response. "It'll be okay, only a day or two before you'll be back to walking again. Poor Peter." She shook her head and closed her eyes, frustrated.

Why hadn't Major done anything? Why didn't _she_ do anything? They're tired of this life and the only way out is to kill Maira, why didn't they just do it? Astrid opened her eyes and watched as the sun disappeared, keeping an ear out for anyone approaching. Maria would have no doubts about Astrid listening, she wasn't worried about her. Major no doubt would figure out that she had taken Charlotte's body. It was only a matter of time before he found them.

The night dragged on and Astrid could only sit and watch as Charlotte's skin began to reattach. It was a sight to behold as her snowy skin reached out in tendrils and wove into her neck. She spent the time talking about what she could remember of her human life, of her brother and the antics they got into. Of how her mother was so beautiful to her, how she dressed exactly like her, and how her father was such a rough man but was so gentle when he saw his wife.

"Talking her ear off when she can't even tell you to shut up?" Major asked, appearing out of the trees. The moonlight shimmered off his scars.

Astrid shrugged, "How's Peter?"

"Acting how Maria wants him to."

He came to a stop beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. She turned to gaze up at him, taking in his tough expression, the rigid posture he held. She felt his frustration cover her own and wanting to relieve it, she carefully placed her hand over his and returned the squeeze.

"I know you wanted me to end her," He said. "It wasn't the time, Astrid. I have a plan, one that needs all of us to work together. Maria isn't my only enemy, if she dies then Santiago and Benito will do anything to get me. They need to all die."

Astrid understood. She was just a soldier seen on the field. Major was a name spread to terrorize the others, seen as Maria's second in command. If she died, Santiago and Benito would see Major as the next in line - even if he wanted nothing to do with it. It wouldn't be easy for him like it would be for her.

She pulled his hand down so she could entangle their fingers and placed a kiss on the backside of it, closing her eyes and inhaling. They stayed still, listening as the leaves rustled in the wind and animals scuffled over the foliage. She wouldn't leave him, she knew, just as surely as she knew that she would fight for Peter and Charlotte. They were all she knew and wouldn't leave them in this shit hole.

"You already know what I'd say to that." She muttered, thinking of Christmas and dead children.

Major took his hand back and brushed her hair smooth before stepping back, "Don't spend all your time with Charlotte. Once you feed her - I know you have one of those newborns bringing a snack back - spend the day at camp. The others will cover for you on patrol."

Astrid nodded, "I'll go on patrol tomorrow night. One of the eight can watch Charlotte."

"Very well."

They stayed together until they heard a heartbeat at the edge of the forest. Major disappeared to get the human and Astrid moved so that Charlotte's head could rest in her lap.

"You'll be free soon, Charlotte. Don't worry." She whispered, knowing her words were true.


	17. Chapter 17

The fog was thick from grass to tree tops. The moon gave dim lighting to the coven of vampires that laid in the cemetery, red eyes hooded as they relaxed together. They were safe. A female who was dressed like a proper lady slunk to the tomb that had PIERSON written on the top, her hands rubbing her stomach to her breasts. She entered the tomb, whispers echoing and then moaning. The others pretended to not here, speaking with each other and turning their backs to the sex.

They were more civilized than Maria's lot, that was for sure. Astrid fixed the hood over her red hair and crouched low to the ground, glad for the looming iron fence that squared off the Olivewood Cemetery. Major had taken Glenwood and National Memorial, it was just their luck that Astrid had found Benito's army. She counted thirty visible vampires and could smell more in the area. She had a feeling Benito was larger than they thought.

She saw enough. Astrid creeped away from the fence and back onto the deserted street. She walked through the sleeping town of Houston, the lights turned off and doors locked from monsters like her. She kept her head down and ears open, just in case scarier monsters wanted to make an appearance. Her skin had been crawling the past three weeks. Where was the Volturi? Why had she only seen them that one night?

Eventually Houston ended and the wild began. She took off running, smelling for Major. She found him but it wasn't because of his smell.

"Fuck!"

She stepped back as a leg was tossed in front of her. She looked to her right where between the trees an unfamiliar woman laid torn on the foliage. Major stood over her, heaving, and using her limbs to throw as if they were rocks. His face was contoured into one of pure anger, the air heated with his emotions. Astrid braced herself before getting closer to him.

"Major?" She asked softly, stopping before she entered the tree line.

"Astrid. Did you find anything?" He stepped over the body, his face relaxing at the sight of her.

Her eyes dropped to the female, "What did you find?"

"An annoying cunt. She thought she could take me." Major shook his head in humor. He was close enough to run his hand down her shoulder as he passed her.

"Oh. Well, I found Benito in Olivewood. They're bigger than us." She met the woman's dead stare before turning and following her Major. His shirt was dirtied and torn from the woods, a once white shirt now soiled. She easily caught up with his fast pace.

"Are you shocked?" He snarled, rubbing at his face in a human way. "They're like fucking rabbits."

Astrid grabbed his sleave and stopped. The fabric teared as he continued to walk but the ear piercing sound made him stop instantly. He looked at his exposed wrist before resitng his red eyes on her. She heard an owl fly off behind her.

"Major, it's okay. We'll figure it out."

He walked back to her and grabbed her hands, thier granite fingers entwining. He looked up at her through his eyelashes and gave her a grin that melted women. It gave Astrid the chills.

"I have it all handled, doll. All you have to worry about is surviving." He tugged at a loose strand of her hair before pushing it under her hood.

Astrid nodded and walked off first. Her skin was still crawling and she didn't know if it was from Major or the feeling of disaster looming over her head.

* * *

Astrid and Major returned to the farm in two days, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. She felt careless but Major was in a celebratory mood, a smile on his face that didn't seem to have a twisted secret. She enjoyed their trip back and wished it lasted longer when they spotted the farm with a broken white picket fence. It mid afternoon, the entire army was in the yard, and all eyes were on them.

Elizabeth and Roosevelt, the last of the ten, were huddled by the barn doors. Their clothes were torn and hair standing up in gravity defying ways. They looked like savage children, eyes dark and sinister faces. The rest of the newborns seemed to give them a birth, keeping a safe distance and for once ignoring them. Maria flittered out of her room, her hair unusually messy and her eyes dark as well. She met Major and Astrid half way, eager to hear the news.

"Well?" She urged.

"We didn't find them. We'll try out of Houston tomorrow night." He said in a relaxed voice, his arms behind his back and meeting her insane gaze head on.

Maria's hands balled into fists, "We've checked everywhere! They have to be in Houston! Useless!" She smacked the air, no doubt imaging Major's face.

"We'll try again, Maria." Astrid said in a breezy voice. Her eyes caught on the barn before landing on Maria's composed face.

"Yes, darling Astrid," Maria slid closer, her claws reaching out to tug at one of Astrid's curls. She hated the fascination that vampires held over her hair. "You will. Major will stay behind to help train and make newborns."

Astrid bowed in respect and stepped back. Major tensed before nodding as well. Maria gave one last look, one that conveyed how important it was for Astrid to find Benito, before returning to her hide out. The yard relaxed and dispersed. Astrid looked over her shoulder to Elizabeth and Roosevelt and they nodded in response. She didn't realize it was possible for newborns to look tired.

She turned to Major but he was already following Maria into the house. She knew that he was going to pleasure her. It was practically a requirement after he returned from a long trip. It irritated her to no end but she swallowed the attitude and turned towards the barn, eager to see how Peter was doing. She nodded as she approached the barn, Elizabeth lowering her eyes in respect. The youngling eagerly walked off, relieved to get out of the camp. Roosevelt hesitated, not yet fully trusting of Astrid, before trudging after his counter part. No matter what they felt about Astrid, she was protecting Charlotte and Peter just as much as they were.

Astrid pushed the barn doors apart and slipped into the shaded barn. Hay laid strewn on the floor with a lump in the center, blending in with the dark shadows. The vampire moved at sound and Astrid met starving black pupils. She wanted to whine in sympathy for the man; he had only protected Charlotte and he was being starved and abused by Maria. It had been three weeks, when was Maria going to stop?

"Hey there." Peter croaked. His body stiffly sat up, looking like he needed oil to loosen his joints.

"Hey there, partner. How you holding up?" Astrid kept her voice neutral. She edged closer and crouched beside him. He had new bite marks on his neck.

"Just dandy. I'm looking at it like a vacation from this hell hole," He chuckled. "Where is she?"

Astrid shrugged and looked away. The room filled with tension, her skin prickling at the sudden dark mood. They both knew she knew where Charlotte was, that she was keeping her safe, and he despised her for it. He loathed the idea of Astrid keeping Charlotte a secret to him but she knew that if she uttered a word to Peter, someone would over hear. Maria was prepared to kill Charlotte the moment she saw her again. She didn't like another female inspiring a rage in her camp. Maria was the only one who could incite that from her army and her soldiers were nothing but eager to follow out her orders.

"Where's Major then, huh? At least tell me something." Peter groaned, returning to his pathetic lump on the ground.

"Doing his manly duties and pleasing Maria." Astrid snorted.

"Do I hear some jealousy? Huh. About time."

Astrid blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You've been up his ass since you were reborn, whether it be annoying him or doing his every bid. Not gonna lie, it's hilarious, but damn you took a minute to realize it was more than godly worship." Peter rolled onto his side, letting out a human groan. It hurt Astrid's ears.

Astrid was left speechless at the blatant statement. Peter didn't like the silence and kept talking.

"I'm feeling nice today I'll tell you a little secret. The day you were reborn was the day I had my first real, what do we call it, a vision?" Peter shrugged. "I saw you and Major smiling at each other so vividly, it knocked me off my feet almost. I never told him about it. But, I saw my vision come to life months ago. About time you two got along."

"It's called friendship, Peter," Astrid stood and brushed hay off her dress. "Something I'm sure you've only experienced with the Major."

Peter chuckled darkly, the sound ringing in her ears when she walked away.

* * *

Astrid lingered in Houston for two days. She was constantly moving, nervous for the Volturi to make a sudden appearance. The last thing she would need is them showing up and ruining everything.

She was agitated by day two. Astrid hated doing nothing and that was what she was doing. She spent the days agonizing over Major's plan. What did lying about Benito accomplish? He wouldn't tell her anything. Was he nervous she would tell Maria? The idea made her blood boil. But then she thought of the night Charlotte was torn apart, of his hand on her shoulder and the commitment he was expressing. But, then again, he was the fucking Major. The shithead could be pulling her leg.

She thought of Peter's words. She did feel something for Major, something that had changed over the past year, and it was something she rather liked. She liked the feeling of safety that overcame her when she was by his side. He was her confidant, her only ally when the ten turned against her. He understood her darker side and she flourished in his darkest times. They had slaughtered and killed together. He had watched her murder a whole family with nothing but pride. It was disgusting - or it would be if she was still human - but to her it was everything that mattered.

Astrid came to the conclusion that if she died in Major's plot it would be better than in battle. Even if she was betrayed she wouldn't be upset if it was for him.

God, she was a fool.

She returned to camp three days later with empty hands. Maria stood in the center of the yard as Astrid gave her the news, her eyebrow raised and lips purse. She was frozen, and Astrid momentarily wondered if Maria had finally broken. She looked over her shoulder, instantly finding Major's welcoming red eyes. She gave him a small quirk of the lips, a silent I missed you in their language, and he nodded in response, the familiar warmth of his gift drifting on her.

Astrid faced Maria at the sound of movement. Maria raised her hand and grabbed Astrid by the neck, shoving her to the ground. Her right foot landed on Astrid's shoulder, holding her down, while her other hand joined her first at her neck. Astrid gasped in horror, feeling her claw break her skin, could hear her own skin being torn apart.


	18. Chapter 18

Astrid moved on instinct. Her right arm came and pushed against the inside of Maria's lifted leg, easily propelling her backwards. The matriarch of the army fell to the ground, dust flying slowly around her, and it was poetic in a sense. It was the beginning of the end.

Astrid was in flight or fight mode. She was fighting for her life; she had so much to live for now, no way in hell was Maria going to rip her head off. The redhead bolted to slam a foot over Maria's chest, holding her down, holding her life in her hands. She could rip her head off now- it could all be fucking over. She could see her and Major running to California, maybe even across the wide oceans. Fuck, the whole world was in her hands and Astrid could taste it all on her tongue.

Maria was snarling through her teeth, venom coating her lips and sparkling in the sunlight. She looked like a fallen angel, her black tresses fanned around her perfect face, her red dress vibrant in the dirt. The last woman her father offered help, the only woman who touched her mother in the worst way possible. This monster was the cause of everything and Astrid was standing on it all.

She could finally give retribution. How tantalizing.

The threatening growls were the first to break through. Her dark eyes lifted to see the entire camp circled around them, shifting and bent to launch. Major had his hands out, his lips were moving but Astrid couldn't hear. It appeared that the army didn't hear him either. The sun began to set as did Maria's chance of dying.

She couldn't fight the army. She couldn't have Major fight the army.

Astrid's foot slacked on Maria's chest. Maria used that to her advantage and grabbed Astrid's ankle, spinning till it twisted off. Astrid screeched in pain and back handed Maria, but before she could someone else intervened. Major slammed Maria face first into the ground, grabbing her hands so they were behind her back. Newborns shrieked at the sudden change, a few feet sounding like they were coming closer. Astrid crouched and grabbed her torn foot, wincing as she reattached it.

"You have no respect for the people who do your bidding," Major snarled. Maria spit hair and dirt out of her mouth. "She looked and she found nothing. You're going to rip her head off for that? You're loosing it, Maria."

"Get off! Now!" She hissed, shaking until he stood right. Maria stood as well, looking between Major and the squatted Astrid. "You're pathetic, Major. All of you are nothing more than my creations, you hold no _meaning_ to this world. You like her pussy? You can keep her around," Maria moved so that she stood over Astrid, scowling. "But your time is over. You hold nothing of importance to our cause anymore."

Maria spat on the floor and shot a kick at Astrid that Major easily blocked. He glowered after her retreating form and waited until she entered the farm house before he bent to help Astrid stand. She wrapped an arm over his shoulder, wobbling as she followed him to the woods. The newborns separated in silence, eyes dark and unreadable as the two disappeared.

Major wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style. She blinked in shock, "I can walk, Major."

"I know. Let me help you," Major's lips were straight in annoyance. "I knew you could handle her. I knew you would end her. But then, when you had her, your emotions went from pure fury to acceptance. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of what you told me. Of Benito and the others coming for you if she died."

Major shook his head, "You shouldn't have been thinking about me. She was going to rip your head off and give you the true death. She would've burned you."

"But you protected me," Astrid snorted, thinking of when Major had saved her from Benito's men. "You always do. Why? Surviving Maria would be easier without someone else to worry about."

Major reached the rock he had run to when his arms had been hurt. He sat her down and kneeled before her, grabbing her wounded leg. He lifted her skirts to her waist, exposing her scarred legs. He ran his hands down her legs before landing on the ankle, rubbing his thumb over the fusing skin. He lifted his thumb and licked it before rubbing his own venom over the rip. There was a sting as his venom mixed with hers before the tear began to heal faster. Venom always was helpful.

He kept his hands on her ankle when he spoke, eyes down, "When you were reborn you were the most annoying shit in the entire world. You constantly attacked me, you acted like an animal if anyone tried to speak with you. But, when we trained, you were another person. You loved to fight, you matched me at my level. As you grew you became one my confidants, someone I would look for when I had to do something for Maria. Peter, he hated it. For ten years he was the one I would ask and suddenly it was you."

"That's why me and Peter didn't get along," Astrid giggled, wiggling her toes when he still hadn't released her. He tugged on them and met her smile with his own. "We just wanted you all to ourselves."

"Astrid," Major leaned closer, spreading her legs so that he was between them. To keep her balance she grabbed his shoulders, squeezing when their noses touched. "We've been dancing around each other for years. I know how you feel about me, fuck I can feel it," His right hand travelled up her thigh. She licked her lips. "You feel how I feel about you."

Her lashes fluttered shut when an intense feeling of lust and care flowed through her. His lips trailed her cheek, just over the scar he had given her. Her fingers clenched at his shirt, nervous over his words. They never spoke like this before.

"Major, I-"

He pulled back. He looked heavenly in the sun, his golden curls more bouncy today than they had been in a while. His lip pulled back in disdain, "What's my name?"

"You're my Major," She grabbed his cheek, running her thumb under his tired eyes. "I have a hard time coming to terms with you being someone else. But you've changed just as much as I have, Jasper."

He moved like a viper. His lips encases hers, dominant and knowing exactly what he wanted. Astrid moaned in his hold, letting him push her back onto the boulder. He straddled her, his hands holding either side of her face so she couldn't pull away.

"The thought of loosing you, of anyone taking you from me, is not one I want to meet again," He bit her bottom lip, drawing venom. His hands returned to her skirts to tear them in half. "You're mine, do you understand?"

"Yes, Jasper," She whined, arching her back as he took her bodice. She laid bare for him, her eyes never leaving his. "Always."

"Fuck." Jasper snarled, kicking his own pants off.

It was better than she imagined. He held her to his chest, swallowing any sound she made when he entered her. Jasper moved so that she was in his lap, moving at her own pace, and tugging at her red hair. His lips moved from her throat to her mouth, never leaving her for a second.

Their spot was full of floating emotions. Worry, content, lust. It was there, ever present, but she was lost in his touch. Astrid was lost in the happy haze, almost feeling like she was back under Corin's power.

"Mine, mine, mine," Jasper repeated in mantra. His hands landed on her lower back. "Fuck this place, fuck them all. We'll get out of here, we'll fucking live on the beach in that God forsaken California if you want."

"I want a dog," She panted, pushing his hair back. "I want a dog and a house, I want it to be normal for a while."

He bit at her shoulder, "You can have all the fucking dogs in the world."

"No more fighting?"

"We'll be fucking nuns."

"No more Major?"

He kissed her, "Never for you."

Astrid's head fell back, lost in pleasure and peace.

* * *

Astrid moved quickly through the woods. The moon shone bright that night, the moths flying abundantly. She heard the twinkling river to her right and turned the opposite way, running for ten minutes before coming to a stand still. She looked around her before blowing a low whistle and waiting once more.

"Astrid!" Charlotte flew out of the trees, blonde hair shining in the night. The youngling hugged Astrid tight, burying her nose in Astrid's neck. "How is he?"

"He's beaten but fine. It should be over soon, Maria has her eyes on someone else now," Astrid dodged around the subject, smiling when Charlotte pulled away. "Maria wants the Major to kill Bethany and Tanner tomorrow, that will be our chance."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course."

Charlotte nodded, "Thank you for all that you're doing. You can come with us, can't you?" She grabbed Astrid's hands, searching her eyes for something. "If you can get Peter and me out of here, can't you come too?"

"Not yet, I have a few more things to finish up. By this time next year I'll be joining you, free of all this," She jokingly punched Charlotte's shoulder. "You better be prepared for when I come to visit."

Charlotte's smile wasn't as big as before, "You better visit us, sugar. Don't die after we leave."

Astrid didn't think death could touch her now.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you remember your first purge?"

Astrid's gaze broke from the setting sun to look at Jasper. He laid on his side, one hand lost in his curls and the other running up and down her stomach. They laid naked beside a river miles away from camp, enjoying their moment alone. It had barely been twenty hours since they had last tasted each other but God had she missed it. How had she lived so long without him?

"In detail, yes," She frowned of the thought. "Why?"

"I don't want to kill them. I never have," He said it softly, like a secret that was shameful to be heard. "I feel them dying."

She cringed at the idea of feeling death. How empty would he feel? Astrid curled into his side, pressing her nose against his throat and inhaling. He pulled her closer, his fingers spreading on her back.

"I think," She began slowly. "That it's a sign you still have humanity. There's still a chance for us to get away from this life. After this you'll never have to kill a comrade again."

Jasper's lips trailed from her hairline to her cheeks, feather light, "I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Benito will move soon. Peter told me this morning, he said it'll be within the month. We'll tell Maria of his location and let them battle."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Let them? And where will we be?"

"We'll be in the battle. But, I may have been sending a few patrols further West and found Santiago."

She shot up, staring at him, "You plan to have a war?"

"I plan for Santiago and Benito to finish Maria then turn on each other. Perhaps we could finish all three clans at once," He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. "And in the middle of it all, your beautiful gift will cover us as we leave them to die."

It sounded possible. Maria's army was nothing; it was full of barely trained newborns who had never seen an enemy in their lives. Patrols were nothing more than a feeding frenzy and training was comical. They would be slaughtered by Benito's aged and trained vampires. And if Santiago came in the middle of it, there would be no hope of victory. Maria would either have to flee or be killed.

Maria's least worry would be where the Major was.

If Santiago and Benito finish off Maria they would have no way of knowing if the Major was killed in battle. Limbs would be torn to pieces and heads were shattered in battle. If either one of them survived they wouldn't think the Major would create his own army or take over Maria's reign.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

Jasper kissed her, "Not at all. But I am late. I need to deal with Bethany and Tanner."

Astrid sighed and pushed herself away from him, "I'll go get Charlotte."

He rubbed her wrist when she reached for her dress, "They must be joyous. They'll be free by the end of the night."

"Thanks to you," Astrid pulled her navy blue dress up, beginning to tighten the bodice. She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling softly. "Don't forget it was your idea to fake purge Peter."

Jasper strapped his pants, "Thanks to me they'll be fucking while we fight for our lives." He grumbled.

Astrid giggled and grabbed his shirt, holding it behind her back, "And we'll be fucking after."

"Promise?" Jasper pulled her into his chest, his nimble fingers taking the shirt.

"No matter where we are, you can rip my clothes off and have me," She licked his lip. "If I don't get to you first."

Jasper hummed and pulled his shirt on. They no longer could put off their duties and with a parting look, they took separate ways. Astrid jumped over the river and ran for Charlotte's hideaway while he headed back to camp. She was giddy off their moment, a sense of potential in her chest that had a stable hold. Before she let her hope get to her, she first had to get Charlotte and Peter out of Texas.

Charlotte was sitting at the base of a tree, legs crossed and stone faced. She didn't give Astrid her usual bubbly hello but instead a subdued nod.

"Are you nervous?" Astrid guessed, leading the way to camp.

"What if someone sees? What if we have to kill a newborn? So many things can go wrong." Charlotte prattled.

"Maria thinks I'm doing patrol and Maria already asked Major to purge Bethany and Tanner. She added Peter in after his stunt. This is all planned. We both know Maria will be in her room. Don't let your own thoughts ruin the plan."

Charlotte nodded and they continued in silence. Before long they were behind the barn. Vampires were heading out for patrol in pairs, darting towards their stationed areas. The barn doors clanked as someone lifted them to enter. Three pairs of footsteps could be heard as someone scuffled on the floor.

"What do we need to do in here, Major?" Bethany's light voice carried from the barn.

Charlotte quietly cringed, clasping her hands in front of her.

Silence was her answer. Astrid listened as Bethany shifted on her feet. Another pair stepped back quickly.

"No," Tanner snarled. "No, you're not going to kill us like the rest. We're different from the others."

"Please, Major. After all we've done for you."

There was a dark chuckle, raspy from lack in blood, "You stupid shits. You think he cares about us? Look at me, ten years this fucker's second hand man and I'm in here with you lot. He doesn't give a fuck about anybody."

Bethany was weeping, "Please, sir, please."

There was a crack. A sound like thunder striking. Silence. Charlotte shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling for the two. Astrid had never been close to them, even though they were left over from Major's camp in the woods. She'd seen hundreds of fellows die at the Major's hands, they were no different from the rest.

"Well go ahead, get it over with," Peter's dry voice said. "Let me just imagine Char's tits before you do it. The last thing I want to see is your ugly face."

Astrid motioned for Charlotte to stay. There was a broken window in the back of the barn, small and at the very top of the wall, but with vampire strength it was no feat to get through. With her gift covering her, her feet made no sound as she landed in the barn. Peter turned at the movement, his eyes widening in shock. Astrid would've laughed at the fact he thought he was really going to die and his gift had given no help to calm him. She squatted to his side and touched his arm, bringing into her silent bubble.

She looked up at Major, his eyes dark and stance tense, and gave a silent nod. He lifted his foot and stomped on Tanner's shocked face. The sound thundered in the barn and Astrid helped Peter stand. He was weak from starvation and was slow in his climb through the window. She looked behind her to see Jasper staring blankly at the bodies, a box of matches in hand. He met her eyes before she fell through the other side of the barn.

Peter stumbled into Charlotte's arms. The two clung together, his hand combing through her curls. Astrid felt bad to separate them but they had to get a move on. She touched their shoulders and without words they ran north for the Indian Territory. They didn't stop until they reached Arkansas just beyond the border. The three came to a slow, nervous that they were being followed, nervous to believe that they had actually done it. Once they all came to a stop, they took a moment to look at each other.

"Thank you, Astrid." Peter mumbled, giving her a weak hug. He needed to feed, especially after the run they just did.

Charlotte was dry heaving, "I can't believe we're free. Thank you."

"Just don't die and make it all for nothing, eh?" Astrid feebly joked, getting a little emotional herself. There would be no more Charlotte to give late night visits to. Peter wouldn't be around to make snarky jokes that somehow lightened the mood. She could honestly say they were her only friends out of this life.

"You especially," Peter grabbed her shoulder, black eyes meeting red. "You get out of there alive, do you understand? And watch that fucker for me. He pulls some stupid shit."

Astrid giggled, "I will, Peter. I have to go, I need to be back before dawn."

Charlotte grabbed Peter's hand, a smile on her face. He returned the look and pulled her close. Astrid soaked them in, free and their future in front of them, before turning on her heel and running back for Texas. She was glad to be by herself, to bathe in the jealousy that shrouded her. They were done with Maria. Astrid was just beginning. Why hadn't they all just ran together? Would Santiago and Benito really hunt the Major down if they knew he was alive?

She knew she had to trust Jasper. He knew what he was doing.

The woods were beginning to lighten meaning that day break was close. Astrid pushed herself, intent on getting back a bit before dawn. It would be ridiculous if they got Peter and Charlotte out only to be caught by Astrid returning late. The thought of being back around Jasper made her move faster.

"Oof!"

Astrid grunted as she tackled in the side. The added weight of another body tossed her to the ground, rolling down a hill that was conveniently on her left side. Her attacked and her rolled down the hill, grunting as they hit rocks and trees. She landed first and shot to her feet, eyes landing on the black cloak.

 _Shit._

Astrid had just realized it was a Volturi cloak before she was once more tackled from the side. She screeched in anger and shook free, spinning to give a roundhouse kick. The newcomer flew back from her kick and fumbled to catch a branch to stop their fall. Astrid growled and spread her feet, looking between the two Volturi.

The one who had fallen down the hill with her brushed the leaves off their cloak before taking their hood down, "Hello, Astrid."

Astrid snarled at Corin. The strawberry blonde smiled with sharp teeth. The other figure pulled their hood back revealing the tracker. He grinned at her, giving her a teasing wave.

"We've been looking for you, cherry. You're difficult to track with no smell." The tracker said loftily.

"Couldn't take the hint?" Astrid snarked.

"Now, now, that's no way to be treating the people who hold your life in their hands," The last member jumped from the top of the hill and landed between them. The dark haired goddess pursed her lips. "You should be grateful that Aro has taken interest in you. Master Aro is welcoming to any gifted vampire."

Astrid licked her lips, "Aro can shove it up his ass."

Corin hissed, "You speak so carelessly, wildling."

"Oh Corin, how is she to know of Aro? She probably doesn't know who we are. My name is Heidi and this is Dimitri. We are part of the Guard that protects Volterra, the home to the eldest vampires." Heidi explained casually, smiling at the end of her introduction.

Astrid thought of the best way to run past them.

"These vampire wars are getting a bit too mainstream for Master Aro so we've been sent to put an end to it. You would be a part of the vampire wars, no?" Heidi raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer. "However, as I said before, he's interested in your future with the Volturi. Why not take the offer and have a better life?"

Corin snorted. Astrid's lip moved with a restrained growl.

"I'll have to pass." Astrid said clearly.

"That's sad. I think you're quite pretty, shame to rip your head off." Dimitri tutted.

Corin and Heidi moved as one. Astrid ran at them and at the last second slid to the dirt, swiping at their feet. Corin was quick to move, Astrid could tell she had more experience, while Heidi fell. Astrid moved quick, turning to slam her foot on Heidi's back and yank at her leg. The limb tore easily and Astrid tossed it blindly, eyes locked on Corin as she lunged at Astrid.

The two women fell back, tangled in each other as they struggled to be on top. She could hear Heidi moaning in pain and the sound of a branch swinging from movement. She heard the thump of Dimitri's boot on the woods floor before she felt his hand in her hair. He dragged her out from Corin's grasp and kicked her back. She clawed at his hands and spun, kicking at his knees so he fell to her height.

She elbowed him in the nose and twisted his arm back, relieved when his fingers slacked and she wouldn't have to lose anymore hair. She hurriedly got to her feet, kneeing him in the face. He snarled and swung a closed fist at her. She spun so she was behind him and kicked him between the shoulder blades with all the strength she could muster. He flew forward into Corin, the duo falling into each other.

Astrid ran past them towards the Indian Territory.

"Get her!" Heidi screeched. "Who knows when we'll see her again!"

Hell would freeze over if the Volturi got her before she could get back to Jasper. She ran like a bat out of hell, not looking behind her. She jumped from tree to tree to hide her footsteps. She even did a full circle before heading back towards Texas. The sun began to rise as she broke out of the thick woods that separated her from Houston. Had she really gotten rid of them? She slowed once she reached down, pulling her hair around her face to keep the sparkling of her skin hidden. The town was busy with humans, the most she had been around in years.

She spotted a clothing shop ahead and slid into the door. The bell rang as the door shut behind her. She inhaled, standing in the doorway, and could only smell one person in the back. A door swung open and middle aged woman paddled out, heavily pregnant.

"Hello, love," Her green eyes widened in shock. "My, you're covered in dirt! Are you all right?"

"I just had a fall in the woods," Astrid lifted her skirts. "I tore my dress. Could you help?"

"Of course! No lady should have a torn skirt." The woman tutted, coming around the counter.

She came close to grab Astrid's hand, a kind smile on her warm face. She froze when she caught sight of Astrid's red eyes, her mouth falling open. Her heart beat faster, the blood rushing in her veins. Astrid held her breath.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

The woman took a minute before shaking her head, "No, just strange is all. Come now." She waved Astrid's question away.

Astrid spent an hour with the woman, Jezebel. It was the longest conversation she held with a human without thinking of ways to kill her. Her eyes kept trailing to the bump on the woman's stomach, taking a moment to listen to the fast but weak heartbeat. A baby. How wonderful.

At the end Astrid walked away with a new dress and the woman walked away with her life.

Astrid checked over her shoulder as she headed back to camp. She knew she should've stayed away longer but it was midday. She had been gone too long. Astrid went through the woods to get to the camp, relieved to see Maria's drapes closed and the newborns spare in the yard. It seemed life had gone on with her absence. She barely stepped a foot into the yard when she felt crippling anxiety.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked, appearing from thin air. He gripped her wrist, pulling her to his side.

She shook her head and looked at Maria's window, "I ate too much. There was a party."

"And I got no invite?" _Worry._

She shrugged, "There wasn't enough to go around."

Jasper looked her up and down. His eyebrow rose at the new dress, "So you won't come eat with me?"

"Of course."

He didn't wait. He turned and headed in the direction Astrid came from. He led them to the closest town and to the backyards of houses. He walked past three of them before stopping at a one story with linen hanging in the yard. He pushed the backdoor open, the lock breaking loudly.

"Hello?" A female called out before she rounded the corner.

Astrid slammed her against the wall, bending her neck to the right so she could sink her teeth in. She screamed in pain and Astrid slapped her hand over her mouth. Feet pounded around the corner.

"Carey? Ca- Ah!" She could hear Jasper toss him to the ground and his fangs sink into the flesh.

She drank greedily, thirsty from her run and fight. She finished first, dropping the empty body and wiping her mouth. Blood smeared on her new dress sleeve but she didn't care. She was sure Carey had some outfits in her closet that she wouldn't mind Astrid using.

Astrid walked towards where Jasper was hunched over the man, gulping loudly. She fell to her knees beside him, running his bloodied hand over his spine, a want in her stomach. She let herself feel her lust and fantasized of the things Jasper would do to her, pleased when Jasper moaned in response. She kissed the back of his neck, grabbing one hand to place on her stomach. He continued to drink as his fingers moved up to untie her bodice.

"Jasper." She whispered.

He finished with his human and grabbed her neck, slamming her into the wooden floors. It splintered beneath her, the two of them ignoring it for each other. He held her by the neck as he finished with her bodice, tossing it away. He shoved her skirts up and spun her so she was on her hands and knees. She moaned in wanton need, pushing her ass into his pelvis. He snarled and wrapped her hair in his fist, pulling so her neck was bare to him.

"Where the fuck were you?" She heard his pants fall to the floor. He spread her legs. "You were supposed to be back before morning."

Astrid cried out when he roughly pushed into her, "I ran into some trouble."

"Who?" Jasper grunted, one hand on her hip as he brutally fucked her. Her head fell between her shoulders although he didn't let her stay there long; he yanked at her hair and her head fell back, "I asked you a question."

"The Volturi. They were in the woods," She closed her eyes in pleasure. "Jasper."

"Say my name again." He was so rough that her arms gave out. She fell face first into the floor, his hand pushing her down. She clawed at the wood, scratching it.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." She prayed like he was her religion.

"Fucking mine, no one can take you from me." His chest pressed into hers.

Astrid shook her head. No, she would fight until she was in Jasper's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Nettie had always been the nice one out of the sisters. She would smile and hold a hand out to help those who were on the ground. It was a kind gesture considering that Lucy would cackle and stomp on someone's stomach while they were down.

Nettie wasn't nice during Astrid's fourth battle.

It was against a lower rank coven ran by Walter. He was trying to become a big man in the war, was trying to upstage Benito. He had taken down a couple of Benito's little raids but when he had attacked one of Maria's, it was now in their hands to react. Nettie had gathered a troop, full of a rage driven Astrid and Major.

He stood at the front of the ranks, hands behind his back, curls pushed back. Nettie paced behind him, her dress being left for men's trousers and a top. Astrid had been gifted new clothes the other night, a nice silk top and pant bottoms, not matching at all, but in her life that didn't matter. She stood in the center of the flank, nervous, anxious, scared.

Walter walked out of the trees with fifteen newborns behind him. They snarled and hissed, snapping teeth. Nettie stopped and stared at them. The Major rolled his shoulders.

It was a silent go.

The newborns ran at each other. Astrid darted past her fellows and grabbed the first newborn she saw, twining an arm around it's neck as she ran past. It fell and Astrid turned back, stomping on the head. She was kicked in the back and fell to her knees. Hands wrapped around her neck and pulled - she felt herself disconnecting - but she slammed her hands back and clenched the kneecaps. The person howled in pain and fell to her level. They rolled on the ground, tearing at each other's skin, before Astrid wrapped her legs around their waist and grabbed their neck, digging her teeth into their neck and ripping. The head rolled and she got to her knees, snarling at the next vampire to cross her path.

"Hey."

Astrid blinked rapidly and looked up.

Jasper stood over her, eyebrow raised in question. She looked past his legs to see newborns fighting. Oh yes, she had been watching over training.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts," She smiled grimly. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting them?"

"You're supposed to be watching me. Can't exactly perform well when I feel you so distracted." He said blandly.

Astrid frowned and looked at Maria's window. Jasper chuckled and felt comfort run down her spine, soothing her nerves. She was worried to push Maria's buttons, especially when it came to Jasper. Their creator may have an idea to what was going on between them but that was nothing compared to actually seeing it.

"I understand. Why don't you go hunting?" He suggested, drawing her gaze back to him.

"I don't want to go alone. I'll wait." Astrid decided, crossing her legs in a position that signaled she wasn't going to move.

Jasper turned without another word and jumped into the fighting. He grabbed a newborn by the back of the shirt and flipped him to his stomach, planting his boot on their back. The other newborn swiped at Jasper and easily dodged, grabbing their swinging arm and holding it in his armpit. He punched the conjunction between their shoulder and neck and the newborn immediately fell limp.

He dropped the beaten and stepped off the other one, looking over his army. They met his gaze silently.

"Take a break." Jasper instructed.

The newborns exhaled and quickly grouped up, either for a fuck or a feast. Jasper turned back to her and she stood expectantly, waiting for him to walk past before she followed. She glanced at the house one last time to see the curtain fall shut.

* * *

There was a small garden in Galveston that was secluded from the town. It was surrounded in rose bushes and hanging willow trees, shady and romantic. Astrid stopped at the path leading to the garden, looking at Jasper.

"A garden?"

"I'm tired of breaking into houses, aren't you?" His lips quirked upwards. "I wanted a walk outdoors."

"We live outdoors, Jasper," She dead panned, not amused. "Let's go somewhere else."

"And what do you suggest? An old lady who's about to die?" He snapped, stepping forward so that she had to peer up his nose to get a look in his eye. "We're killers, Astrid, we live off the hunt. I understand you still have respect for life but do not hold yourself back. Do not hold _me_ back."

She scoffed, "Oh, I'm sure I could't hold you back if I tried," She looked at the walkway once more before turning back to Jasper. "Gardens hold children."

He cupped her cheeks, "We will not kill a child."

Astrid scrutinized him before nodding. He gave her a searing kiss, holding her still so he could bite at her lips. She couldn't help but laugh at it and he released his hold on her, entwining their hands. The walkway was in red rock and short, leading to a small circle of grass. There were three couples already there; one at the center with a blanket having a lovely picnic, one walking hand in hand as they smelled the roses, and the other kissing against a tree, their bodies rutting against each other.

Jasper glanced at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She wasn't afraid to kill, that would be hilarious, but she was afraid to kill a child, a mother, sister. That was what stopped her when she looked at young humans, she saw their whole lives ahead of them like her's had been. But she was a killer, there was no doubt, and she did love a good massacre every now and then.

Astrid moved first. She grabbed the couple smelling the roses, breaking the man's knees so he fell in screams. She grabbed the female and dug into her neck, moaning at the taste of hot blood dripping down her throat. The man grabbed at her ankles, his nails feeling like a fly repeatedly hitting her, before he screamed and she heard his body being yanked from her.

She finished the girl by the time Jasper had snapped the kissing couple's necks. The picnic goers gasped and ran for the walkway. Astrid, blood drizzling down her chin, and grabbed the man by the throat. She held him up, letting him kick. Jasper grabbed the girl from behind, yanking her head back by the hair. They made eye contact before digging into their neck's.

Astrid dropped the body just in time to be swooped into Jasper's arms. Her hands were covered in blood, it smeared on his cheeks and neck where she clung to him. He held her by the ass, kissing her, and carrying her to the bloodied picnic blanket. He laid her down, kneeled between her legs, and shoved the dead woman's arm out of their way.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Jasper asked, slowly taking apart her dress.

She stretched her arms over her head, wrapping her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes, "I was thinking of the battle with Walter and Nettie."

She felt his lips on her neck, faint touches, "What about it?"

"It was the first time you saved me. Do you remember?"

Jasper pulled her skirts off, leaving her in only her bodice. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, rubbing circles.

"You were fighting four. I saw you across the field. Nettie had been next to you, you were fine, and then I looked up and she was letting you take them so she could retreat. The bitch was never a good fighter," Astrid opened her eyes. He was already looking down at her, a stray hair falling over his nose. "They grabbed your arms, your legs, I never felt so angry. I didn't understand it, I thought it was over Nettie being useless, but all along it was you. I couldn't stand to see you in pain."

Astrid wrapped a hand around the back of Jasper's neck, yanking him down for a kiss. Their tongues twisted, swallowing each other, and he entered her. There was something intoxicating about being under the sun, blood on their skin, the smell of them and the roses. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her own pleasure being increased by Jasper's gift.

"Jasper," She panted, biting at his chin. He held her tight at the hips, his eyes down. "Promise me we won't die."

"We will never die. We're immortals, doll, you're stuck with me for the rest of your days." Jasper snarled, holding her neck. His fingers dug into her skin but it was comforting, a reminder that he was with her.

Astrid could only ask so many times until she began to believe it.

* * *

They washed in a nearby creek, Astrid using the time to be carefree. She jumped on Jasper's shoulders, dragged him under the water, and even splashed him. He had taken retribution by throwing her ten feet away. It was, dare she say it, fun.

Astrid took a dress from the couple by the tree, a light yellow that flattered her hair. Jasper stood at the walkway, wearing tight trousers and an white shirt that he didn't button all the way. He gave her a grin as she walked to him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

She fell into his side, "You tell me."

"Mm, that's no fun." He murmured, giving her a peck on the lips.

Astrid sighed, the question burning her tongue. Jasper pulled back and rolled his eyes, "What?"

"When do you plan to have this war?"

It's been a week since Peter and Charlotte escaped. One week since the Volturi found Astrid. She was on nerve. She felt like a whole shit ton of crap was going to fall on them at any second, and they were in this sex crazed mindset. She wanted to be prepared.

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

He was getting annoyed, "When I decide."

"Why are you waiting so long? You know where Santiago and Benito are, why won't you just let them tear Maria so we can leave?" Astrid pushed, ignoring the way he stepped back and clenched his jaw. "Do you want to leave, Jasper?"

"Yes, I do want to leave. I want to fucking burn Maria at the stake. I want to tear apart all of Texas for what the fuck it's done to me," He snapped. "But I will not ruin this because I am impatient. When the time is right, and I will fucking know when it is, is when it'll happen. Fucking soon."

Astrid sighed, "I understand-"

"I don't think you do. You're nothing in all this, doll, you're just a man in the masses. But me? I'm Maria's second hand man. I've been here since the beginning, I've destroyed her enemies, her sisters, I've watched this come to life. Everyone has seen me," He pulled her close. "I will not risk having problems in the future. This will all be finished the day I decide it."

"Okay."

Jasper rolled his eyes once more, "You're not happy with me."

"No, I'm not. I think you're nervous and afraid to be done with this life. I think you'll miss it," She pulled on one of his curls. "But we will create something new."

"What did you have in mind?"

Astrid hummed and pulled him back to the center of the garden. She grabbed his hand, entwined their fingers, and placed his other on her waist. They began to sway in the silence.

"For starters we will get our own house and our own bed and shower. I want to be fucked in the shower, on the bed, in the kitchen. I want every spot in that house to smell like us. Then, we'll go and see Peter. I know you miss him, I see you always looking for him before you check yourself. Maybe we'll stay with them for a while. Maybe we'll travel the world. But, after that, I want my dog."

Jasper laughed, deep and raspy, "You and that damned dog."

"Me, you, and the damned dog. Please Jasper," She grabbed his chin. "Please stick with this. We _are_ leaving."

"Yes, doll, I promise."

* * *

Astrid ducked the fist flying at her face. She grabbed their arm and used it to slam them to the ground, pushing her foot into their armpit until she felt the arm dislocate. She looked up to see the other duo's still fighting. She pushed her hair back and looked at the farm house, shocked to see the front door open and Maria walk out.

"Maria!" A few newborns called, still in awe of her.

She held out her hands, "The time has come. We will march to Houston, we will find Benito, and we will finish this."

There were roars across the yard. Astrid looked over the cheering heads, staring at the side of Jasper's face. He stood stone faced, arms crossed. She returned to look at Maria. Her eyes were already locked on Astrid.

"We leave at night fall. Astrid, Major, with me." Maria walked back into the house.

Astrid followed Maria to the sitting room, standing at the edge of the sofa. Jasper walked in after, closing the door behind him. They stood in silence until Maria turned to look at them, her eyes red.

She moved so fast, her hands wrapping around Astrid's neck and shoving her to the ground. She gasped, her hands moving to fight back, but Maria grabbed them in one hand and squeezed. They broke and she cried out, stopping when Maria put pressure on her neck. Maria stood behind her, her arm holding Astrid's neck, her other clutching her hair. Jasper growled deep in his chest, taking a threatening step forward.

Maria tutted, "Not so good at secrets, are you Major? I see the way you look at each other, the way you only hunt with each other and come back in new clothes. You haven't been visiting my bed, my Major, it makes me feel ignored. I don't like it," She yanked at Astrid's hair until her head fell back. "You are _mine._ When we go into this battle you fight for _me._ Astrid is a big girl, hmm? She can handle herself."

Jasper had a look of murder, "Let her go, Maria."

"This is only the beginning, monster. If you so much as leave my side during the battle, I will make sure that she dies. Either from my side or his," Maria's teeth grazed Astrid's neck. She whimpered, worried. She refused to believe this was it- there were so many times she came close to death and escaped, this had to be another one. "Or should I kill her now and get it over with?"

"You'd kill yourself along with her." Jasper threatened, his voice low. His eyes were slowly turning black, the monster making an appearance.

Maria and Jasper had a stare down, Astrid between them. It felt like years before Maria released her hold on Astrid. She flew forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing behind him. She hated being weak, she hated that her hands were crushed. She wished she could be the one threatening Maria's life. Jasper moved so that he covered all of Astrid from Maria.

"You're my pet, don't you forget. A pet's loyalty is always to it's master." Maria sneered, standing wide legged across from him.

Jasper stepped back, pushing Astrid out of the sitting room. When they were in the hallway he wrapped his arm over her shoulders and led her out of the house and towards the trees. She stared at her hands as they walked to their rock, shocked to see that Maria had actually gotten a wound on Astrid.

"You weren't expecting it." Jasper muttered, watching as she sat on the rock. She held her hands out for him to begin setting in place so they could heal.

Astrid scoffed, "I actually was. I just haven't been in my head lately."

Jasper said nothing until he finished with her hands, "None of us have been. When was the last time we fought? A year ago, and you and I were on the sidelines. We've gotten comfortable."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not," He sat beside her and clasped his hands in his lap, sighing. He looked tired all the sudden. "I'm not going to risk Maria turning on you. You already have the fucking Volturi after you, the last thing we need is the trainees to get their hands around you. I will be by Maria during the battle."

Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder, "And what about Santiago?"

"I'm going to send a clueless patrol to where they're located. Santiago's men will kill them, follow the scent back, and it will lead them to us fighting with Benito." Jasper laid it out for her.

"The only ones we can't plan for are the Volturi," She grumbled, her eyebrows furrowing. "If they show up, they're mine."

Jasper nodded, "It's a plan. A shitty one, one that I didn't want, but it'll do."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh, "It's war, Jasper. You can plan all you want but it always goes to shit."

He looked her in the eyes, "Don't let it go to shit, eh doll?"


	21. Chapter 21

Maria had never been a mother figure to the army but she sure liked to call herself it. She liked to call herself 'mother' when a vampire is on the floor, one arm pulled and an eye hanging from their socket, and told them to _try_ not to disappoint mother dearest. Her sneer would make Astrid's stomach roll as she gazed down at the defeated and would say they weren't fit for mother's plans. Astrid turned her head when Maria yanked their head off so easily.

The term mother had been used sparsely over the last few months but the endearment had reappeared days before Maria's plan to move. Not once had she returned to her bedroom between sparing or hunting. She stayed around the bonfires at night, now, and would stand and listen to the small talk. Astrid decided that her presence wasn't all that welcomed and stuck to her tree, laying on the branch with a hand picking at the yellow leaves. The fifty five vampires circled in the yard below her, the orange hue sharpening their angular faces. Jasper sat on a stump by Maria's feet, her loyal lapdog, with his red eyes surveying the soldiers.

"Many of you do not know of the vile Benito and it is fitting that you should know who we are killing," Maria began, a long finger twirling a black curl as she drifted in her thoughts. "Benito came upon my coven many years ago, a foreigner to our territory, and greedy. He wanted all the humans for himself. There was no speaking to this man, you see. He decided upon himself that he was God," Maria was shaking with anger. "And he took my mate from me. My precious Salazar was ripped my from my arms and burned in front of me."

Her bottom lip trembled, her lashes dark around her red eyes, "Benito's time has come. I will be the one to tear his filthy head off and I will be the one to set his entire army on fire. You, my children, will help me! We will control all of Texas!"

Maria's army screamed back. Jasper bowed his head. Astrid let the leaves fall, watching as gravity worked. This world was so wild, had she only known that vampires existed when she had been human. This monstrous life was not what she had expected for herself. Blood, God forsaken _blood_ , was her food now and here she was, waiting to fight another vampire army. She had to laugh at it. How insane.

"This is your first battle and it is one we will conquer," Maria held her fist up like a dictator and it fitted her. "Before a battle we have to prepare ourselves. We need to feast! Feast and fuck!"

The vampires were on their feet. Some were beating their chests, eyes burning, and gleaming teeth shining in the fire. They were in a frenzy at the mention of a approved slaughter.

"The town is ours for the night!" Maria screamed, holding her hands out, and the uncontrolled beasts were set loose. The fire cackled in it's lonesome, only a hunched Jasper and heaving Maria to give it comfort. Astrid dared not move.

Maria looked down on him, "Come now, this is your favorite, pet."

"I have the wrong company," Jasper replied bluntly. His face was set, eyes narrowed at nothing, with his fists clenched. "There's no point in hiding it anymore, Maria. You did threaten me with her, after all."

Maria scoffed, annoyed, "It was a days ago are you honestly still mad? My monster," The old hag fell to her knees and grabbed at his cheeks, turning him to look at her. She petted him like a prized dog, a beautiful accessory that can win so many things for her. "My beautiful monster, she is only a toy, don't you see? You don't _love_ her. You don't even _like_ her. She is a little girl who likes a big cock," Maria's hands slithered lower and Astrid felt a growl push out of her lips. "You're lost in new pussy. I understand, boys will be boys."

Jasper's lip twitched, "You think that I will come back to you?"

"You never left me," Maria pushed a stray hair behind his ear, her nails scratching down his chin. Her other hand drifted to his pant button. "You're mine."

Jasper cocked his head and chuckled, standing so that her hands fell. He walked a few paces away before turning to look at her, a small smile playing at his lips, "You're insane, Maria."

Maria snarled and stood but Jasper was already gone. The matriarch screeched at the moon and stomped the ground so hard that an indent appeared. Astrid grinned, pleased at the show, and leaped from her branch. She crouched on the forest floor and lifted her nose, inhaling as the wind shifted. Jasper's scent was heading towards town, no doubt thinking she had went ahead of him.

She stayed behind him the entire run, watching from above. He was showing more emotion, his eyebrows furrowed and snarling every once in a while when a nasty thought crossed his mind. His emotions were loose in the woods, his anger smacking her when she got too close. After a few minutes they had reached the town. Screams of helpless humans echoed in the full moon, dragged from their beds to be torn apart for a drink.

Jasper surveyed the empty street, stepping out of the trees to stand under a street light. His hair was flat, greasy from not being washed, and his shirt was torn. He looked like they were back in the woods from years ago.

Astrid darted out of the trees and jumped onto his broad back. The man staggered and reached around, dragging her so that he could hold her in front. His hands cradled her ass and he smirked, licking his lips when they made eye contact.

"What are you doing, doll?" Jasper purred, his thumbs rubbing enticing circles.

Astrid blinked innocently, "Oh nothing much. I was hoping to find a big cock too fuck."

He laughed, one that had his head falling backwards and his body shaking. Astrid giggled and released her legs, sliding down his chest so she could stand. She pulled his face back when he quieted down, pressing their lips together in a brash kiss.

"Of course you heard that," Jasper trailed his lips down her throat, biting on her jugular. His venom stung tantalizingly. "I thought you'd be waiting for me with food on the table."

"I can arrange that."

"Feed me, little girl." Jasper demanded, smacking her ass.

Astrid snapped her teeth and pushed him back. He quirked an eyebrow, playful, and Astrid turned and raced down the street. She went into a house that wasn't full of woeful screams, breaking the doorknob. The door smacked into the dark hallway, allowing her to skip up the stairs. She had gotten lucky, the house only had a woman and her husband. They screamed loud when Astrid yanked them out of their slumber by their ankles, ignoring the cracks of their ribs as she drugged them down the stairs.

Jasper stood in the doorway, leaning on it, as he watched her take them deeper into the house. They screamed and floundered, begging for him to help, but Jasper smiled and walked slowly behind their sliding heads, his red eyes illuminating the dark. Astrid found the dining table and put the humans on it, easily holding them down with a hand on each other their chest.

Astrid looked at Jasper, bent over the table with the food, and smiled at him over her shoulder, "Dinner is served, honey."

"Oh doll, you shouldn't have." Jasper placed a hand over his unbeating heart as he came around the table. He grabbed the woman and Astrid lifted her hand. She crawled onto the table and saddled the husband, inhaling as she bent over him. He was so scared his heart was racing and sweat was oozing from his hairline but _God_ , did he smell delicious.

She sunk her teeth into his meaty neck and heard Jasper do the same. The humans whimpered, batted at their backs, but in seconds they laid lifelessly beneath them.

Jasper grabbed the ends of her hair and Astrid lifted her head, blood coating her chin. He shoved the human off the table and held a hand out for Astrid, "Come here."

She grabbed his hand and slid across the table towards him, spreading her legs to take him in. He ran his nose up her neck, brushing her hair off her shoulders, and trailing his hands down her arms.

"What?" Astrid whispered, a sense of fear that wasn't her's spreading.

Jasper gave her a bloody kiss, "This will be our last night together."

"I know. Don't be sad."

"It'll be our last night as Maria's soldiers, as the Major. I hope it works out."

"It _will._ Don't forget that you are the goddamn Major, the man who makes everyone shake in their boots. You rip and shred and survive, no matter what happens."

"You better get out of there, Astrid."

"Yes, Major." She purred, licking his chin to get the rest of the sticky blood.

He sighed, "There's no point in talking about it. Let's go."

The street had more people running out of their houses. Astrid stayed on the steps of their house, reminiscing about her first 'feast' before a fight. Maria didn't plan on staying in the area after battle's so she allowed her vampires to go insane on the town. They could rip and shred without worry for there were no laws tonight. Just Maria.

A woman was running up towards Astrid, crying and in her bed gown, "Help me! They're ki- Oh my God." She stopped at the gate of the house, covering her mouth in horror.

Was it the blood that gave it away? Astrid grabbed the woman by the neck and tore into the throat, feeling the blood drip on her like rain. She dropped the bag when it was empty and Jasper darted past her, catching a man running out of his house with a shotgun. He stopped and shot his gun, the bullet hitting Jasper in the chest. He looked down at the tear in his shirt and plucked the bullet out of his dented chest, snarling and dropping the bullet. Jasper was angry and tore his arms off before digging into his neck, his own sense of retribution dealt.

Astrid pushed Jasper against the house, holding his hands at his sides as she attacked his mouth. The blood of their prey mixed and made a delightful concoction that made her never want to let him go.

"You look best covered in blood." She purred, feeling bold in the light of moon.

Jasper bit at her neck and pulled her back, tugging at her hair as they swayed into each other. They were in the yard of the house, she could hear the rest moving and talking and killing, but all that mattered was that Jasper's hands were tugging her corset off. She ripped his shirt off - it was dirty anyway - and pulled him close, her nipples peppering against his chest. The bullet hole was healed from the blood and she trailed her lips over it, an apology for the harm he had been in.

"You're mine, only mine," Jasper muttered into her hair as she pulled his pants down. "We'll kill all these fuckers, I swear to God."

Astrid couldn't keep her lips busy enough, "I want to watch you tear Maria apart," Jasper slammed her to the ground, spreading her legs and grabbing his cock. He teasingly slid it over her wet folders, his eyes on her lips as she spoke. "I want you to rip her hands off for touching you," He pushed in and Astrid arched her back, content. "I want her mouth burned. God, Jasper, I want her tortured before she dies."

"Anything you want, I'll do it. I'll give you the best damn show." Their tangled bodies were hidden by Astrid's gift and the hedges, vampires darting back and forth as they looked for any survivors. There was a fire somewhere, because of course there had to be one, and there was cheering as a party began.

But they stayed in the hedge covered garden, lips touching as much as one another as they could. Jasper's hands holding her cheeks, his scars rough under her wandering fingertips, and a cozy sense of companionship in the air. Astrid held onto his shoulders, remembering the way his curls looked and how his nose always brushed against hers, and she didn't want this to end.

She was on her knees, her arms behind her as Jasper pulled her back onto him. Her hair bounced with her movements, her eyes on the stars and imagining Jasper's face as he entered her. All she could think of was Jasper.

But thunder broke her revere. They froze, waiting, and heard another crash in the air. Then shouting. Scents that weren't familiar flew in the air and Jasper released her, grabbing his clothes. Astrid tied her corset as she followed him out of the hedge, looking up and down the street. Who would attack them? Benito wouldn't do things so informally, he was as true to a fight as Maria was. Where was it coming from?

Vampires came out of their houses, knowing the sound of one being torn apart. Jasper waited for another crack to sound off but it never came. A man to the right of them, all the way at the end of the street, screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He held his head and shook, his words uncomprehnsible from the screams.

"Markus!" A female darted to his side, grabbing him to try to soothe him.

A cloaked figure appeared and tore her head off. Vampires roared and lunged for him, the ten in the street, and they fell onto him like a pile of dogs. The pile shifted and Astrid stepped one foot closer, trying to see. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her back, leading her the opposite way.

She heard more cracks and screams as they headed down another street. Jasper's face was dark, knowing that the Volturi had found them first. It had been stupid to think that their feast wouldn't attract their attention. She thought they had been further away, closer to Benito, but it seemed that they hadn't forgotten the area.

Fifteen vampires including Maria were on the other street, listening to the screams. Maria snarled when she saw Jasper and Astrid approach but said nothing, her focus back on the street.

"Did you see?" She asked Jasper.

"It's the Volturi, Maria."

Maria's lips curled and she took a threatening step towards Astrid, " _You. You led them here."_

"I told you about them, why would I lead them here?" Astrid hissed.

"It doesn't matter! They're here!" Jasper roared, interrupting.

There was a tut from above head. Atop the building was three cloaked figures, and they weren't the ones that Astrid knew. She stepped back, scared. They had made someone drop to their knees with pain. She couldn't let her guard down. Jasper sneered, condescending at the cloaks.

"Is that all you got?"


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn't all they could do.

Astrid was thrown back by a punch, rolling to a stop on the curb. She scrambled to her feet only to be slammed back down. She fell into the ground and snarled, looking up through her hair. A smirking, pale face leered over her, unfamiliar yet a threat.

Astrid shook and the vampire lost his balance. She spun and grabbed his ankle, twisting it off like Maria had done to her before. She stood and smacked the vampire, sending him sprawling on the floor. Astrid wasted no time and crouched on his back, yanking his head off. It flew through in the air, the enraged face snarling as it spun. Astrid enjoyed the view, loving that the end result was rolling towards the standing vampire.

Jasper's opponent fell to his knees, one arm torn and Jasper grabbing the roof of his mouth to tear his face in half. It was a vision, to see Jasper standing over a split body, eyes bright as he stared the Volturi down. He didn't back up to meet where Maria stood, twenty feet away with half her army around her. Astrid had drifted to the side and returned to stand in the center, flexing her hand as she stared the last Volturi member down.

There were more. Where were they?

"Ah, you are well trained."

The man strode forward, dramatically pushing his hood off. He reminded Astrid of the French paintings father had in his study, with a pinched expression and the stark black bowl cut. He looked upon the southern vampires like they were scum beneath his feet, something disgusting that had missed the trash bin.

"It only took my men killing two of yours for you to realize that? Who are you to come into my territory like this?" Maria snarled.

Astrid yearned for a school on how to be a vampire. From the tidbits that she had gathered from Heidi and Corin, an old vampire named Aro didn't like that there was a war going in Texas and bringing too much human attention. Were they the vampire police? Was all of what she was, what she's done, illegal? Astrid had thought this was the way all vampires lived, that they all fought for food and territory, running like refugees to get out of it. Was there really a life that frowned on Maria?

"Your territory? Don't make me laugh. You have _nothing._ You are living in an old world, one that has been long since forgotten." The French vampire began to walk back and forth, clasping his hands behind his back. He eyed them, respecting that they weren't foolish children ripping heads off.

Maria was confident now, striding past Astrid and Jasper to approach the man. He wasn't the least bit nervous, keeping his composure and grinning down when the petite woman stood before him.

"This is my world," Maria snarled, her hands darting to grab him. He backed away, tutting and shaking his finger. "We do what we like and no Volturi will have a say in it."

"On the contrary, my dear Maria. We have been watching you for quite a while. It was no secret what was happening down here, Master Aro actually found it amusing and let you all have your fun. Now you have gotten out of hand," The man's face closed off with every word, looking more like a monster with every word he spoke. His tone deepened, his shoulders raised, and he had Maria backing away as he strode forward. "You've been making such a mess, slaughtering towns and leaving destruction and hysteria after every battle. In fact, we're all a little tired with this. It's the end, now."

Astrid had never felt so little in her life. She had been created to fight in a war, had thought that this is all that vampires were made for, and now, to know that a higher power had been watching and finding her _torture_ amusing this entire time - it was time stopping. Her whole existence was nothing but a joke.

These wars, these battles that had meant everything, that she had put her life on the line for, was just a silly disruption to the Volturi. They were making bets on to see who would win, Maria or Benito, and laughing when they saw newborns shredding each other. It was sickening.

"It's the end when I say it is. And I am far from done," Maria snarled. She'd stopped moving and now stood toe-to-toe with the man, not faltering as he gave her a look that could burn. "End him."

Jasper charged. The man leaped back, holding on the brick of the building to avoid being grabbed. He climbed to the roof and with a flick of his cloak, he had disappeared from view. Jasper was quick to follow. Maria snarled and turned to look at the rest.

"There are more, finish them!" Maria grabbed Astrid, yanking her in the opposite direction of the town. "You're with me, _darling._ No way in hell are you going out there with him, the monster can hold his own."

Astrid and Maria ran the perimeter of the town before Maria decided to enter it again. Astrid was getting antsy, trying to urge Maria to run faster or go further into town. Where was Jasper? She could hear screams and clash of vampire skin, and each time it made her imagine Jasper in battle. Deflecting a hit, jumping to avoid being bit, the Volturi member who had the power to make you scream in pain. She needed to know what he was doing.

But he would be mad if she left Maria. Maria, who was now gaining enough courage to dart into an alley and peer through the empty street. They could hear the fighting, congested somewhere, the smell of decaying bodies over lapping any scent that Astrid tried to get. She prayed that Maria would just hop another fence, tip-toe a little closer so Astrid could see who was there.

Maria hesitated in the street. Astrid looked between her and the fence, walking forward. When Maria didn't follow she turned to look at her master, begging her to just move.

"Maria, what's the plan?" Astrid finally asked.

Maria didn't look at her, "My monster will handle it. He always does."

"But it's the Volturi- Maria, please, let me go help."

"He has the whole army, they'll be defeated. My army can defeat anyone." She was resolute.

Astrid heard a scream, long and painful. There was crashing and stomping, grunts and thuds. On the other side of the fence her comrades were fighting the Volturi, and she stood over here watching Maria, the last one who would be caught in a battle. If Nettie had been here, the bitch couldn't fight but she'd still be in there.

Footsteps approached fast from their right. Maria stood her ground and Astrid rolled her shoulders, hearing more than one approaching. They leaped down from a roof, landing directly in front of Astrid. She saw a toothy wide smile and light hair before Astrid ducked the fist flying at her face. She pushed herself back, avoiding punches and quick grabs. One of Corin's arms finally came too close and Astrid tucked it in her arm pit, grabbing her by the neck and tossing her to the ground. This was no time to run and handle this later, she put her bare foot underneath Corin's jaw and pushed.

Corin's head popped off and rolled away. Astrid allowed her that one look before she turned at the other intruder. He was standing against Maria, licking his lips as he felt Maria's waist. She snarled and lunged at him, mouth open to bite, but he grabbed her easily and twisted her arm.

And by God if Astrid wasn't the one to kill the bitch.

She darted forward, bulldozing into Dimitri. The two rolled, hissing and spitting. He clawed her on the eye, she felt the venom sting down to her cheek, but she got a deep bite into his arm for that. They broke apart only to return, ducking and dodging the other attacks. Astrid tried to jump over him but he grabbed her ankle, slamming her into the street and breaking the cement. He easily straddled her, holding her hands over her head and looking down at her, elated at subduing her.

"Oh my little Cherry, how I've missed you," She buckled and twisted her hips trying to dislodge him. "None of the others put up a fight like you do."

She snarled and snapped her teeth, feeling a dark hysteria rise in her chest. She could smell Maria standing only a few feet away and she knew the bitch wasn't going to help her. Why would she?

"There's still time for you to change your mind. Come live with us in Volterra," Dimitri leaned down, inhaling her neck. She bit his ear off only to be smacked in the face. "A feisty girl like you would do well with me, and I must know what you smell like."

"Over my dead body." Astrid spat.

"That can be arranged."

Dimitri lowered his head and tore into her neck. She screamed, the pain like no other she'd experienced. She'd had her legs and arms torn her off, had quick bites in battles, but never had her neck been torn by teeth. It was brutal and her whole body shot forward, practically bucking Dimitri off in shock. She broke her wrist to yank her hand of his grasp and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking until she rolled on top. She dug her fingers into his eyes, his scream music to her ears, before ripping his head off.

She didn't have the energy to move. His head, eyes blinking and teeth snapping, laid by her thigh and his body continued to twitch beneath her. Astrid heaved herself to her feet, her fingers daintily touching the torn flesh. It was jagged and deep, she knew without talking that it was damaged enough.

Maria scoffed, "You couldn't have done that sooner?"

Astrid growled but it was gurgled and hurt. She cupped her throat, glowering at the woman. She led a newborn army and didn't have enough balls to jump into her own battle, and here Maria was judging Astrid?

More screams from over the fence. Maria sighed and headed to the other street, having no rush to get between the fences. Astrid, throat burning as it healed, was more than ready for round two. Anything to catch a glimpse of Jasper.

Astrid hopped the fence first, landing easily on her feet as she took in the flame lit street. A bonfire, the one from before, had been fed venom and raged high in the sky, stinking the whole town. Shadows darted under the moon, fast and vicious in their attacks. Astrid could spot some torn limbs on the street, cloaked figures and scrappy wildings brawling in yards and on roofs. She strode forward, ignoring Maria's hissing of her name. She had no fear walking into the street, easily dodging fists and duels. Where was he?

She looked through the cloaks. A man was thrown through a window and slid in front of her, snarling and grabbing at her ankle when he stopped. Astrid had no problem with stomping on his head, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. There were screams, loud and close. Just through the moving figures she could see someone on their knees, shaking as they held their head. A teenager stood just two feet away smirking as she stared him down. His screams reached an octave that wasn't natural and a man appeared beside the girl, swiping his head off.

She was the one with the pain.

A beautiful face blocked her view, "I thought Dimitri and Corin dealt with you."

Astrid looked Heidi up and down, someone jostling her from behind as they fought. Heidi stayed back and Astrid knew why, she wasn't a fighter. This should be the easiest of them all.

Astrid jumped on her shoulders, snapping the woman's wrist when her hands had flown up. She cried out in shock and fell to her knees, Astrid grabbing her chin and yanking the granite head off. The body fell and Astrid walked forward, tossing the head to her side, eyes focused for curly hair. She spun in a circle but only was noticing how there were all the sudden more cloaks than before. The street was full of bodies and it wasn't in their favor.

Maria was standing behind a newborn, directing fighters from afar. It was when Astrid looked at Maria that she saw Jasper, holding a guy by the shirt as he punched him in the face. He twisted his neck and the body fell, allowing Jasper to step over and grab another one, slamming them to the ground. Astrid darted, eager to see him again.

And then blinding pain. Pain that had her on her knees. She knew where she was but she couldn't see any more - she didn't know if her eyes were closed or if the pain had just snapped all her nerves. It was like fingers dragging down her insides, an ice pick stabbing into her brain over and over and over and when would the pain stop?

She couldn't hear anymore. Just herself. It was her and the pain, forever it felt like.

Then it was gone. As quick as it had came it was gone and she was kneeling in the street, fighting continuing around her. She spun to see the girl, smirking and waving her fingers at Astrid. The man, tall but not much bigger, stood close and eyed Astrid. So, they want to play a game?

Astrid darted, moving as fast as she could. If the girl caught sight of Astrid it was all over. She moved between the fighters, using them like shadows to get a smidge closer to the bitch. The Volturi member was wide eyed, peering over and under bodies to catch a glimpse, only for Astrid to dart from her right.

Astrid slid to the floor, missing the girl's eye sight and sending her flying to her ass. Astrid grabbed her guard, tossing him into a house. The railing fell of the porch and the wood tumbled on him, covering him with dirt and debris. Astrid turned to look back at the blonde, knowing that a second was all it would take for her to end Astrid.

She shoved the blonde face down, yanking one arm out of the socket. She screamed and kicked her legs, thrashing to get free. Astrid bent, her hand already caught under her chin, when she was shoved off. Astrid caught herself only one roll in, already storming forward. But it was too late, and the last thing she saw was Maria over the blonde, hands out from her push.

The blonde wasn't too nice to her savior. She glanced at Maria and the woman fell, screaming and clutching her head. Astrid went to stand before she was knocked back down by a punch to the back. Her leg was grabbed and pulled off, and Astrid screeched. She spun and clawed at the man over her, trying to get his eyes like Dimitri. But then he was looking at her, just holding her, with such a focus that she thought he was looking at something in her.

He frowned when she continued to thrash in his hold, "I can't get you?"

He was thrown off. Jasper grabbed Astrid's good leg and dragged her to his left, tossing her in the yard. She landed perfectly next to her leg, hissing as she reattached it. She looked up to see Jasper kicking the man further down the street before the blonde caught sight of him. She snarled and turned from Maria, who took a relieved breath when the pain disappeared. Jasper growled and crouched, ready to lunge at the blonde.

She smirked and leveled him with a look, "Let's see how well the monster does with my trick, eh?"

Astrid tried to stand but it was too soon, she crumpled to her side. There was no way she could get up. She snarled and looked at Jasper's back, not wanting him to face it alone.

Maria seemed to remember she was a vampire and lunged forward, ripping the blondes head off. It rolled, wide eyed and shocked down the street. The man yelled, rushing forward, no plan with his attack. Jasper met him halfway and slammed him to the ground, hand raised to take his head. But then they fell silent, hearing the patter of more steps approaching. Jasper pushed off of the man and landed beside Astrid, grabbing her to help her stand.

"Major, with me!" Maria snarled, already meeting the survivors. "Let's get out of here!"

Jasper wrapped one arm around Astrid's waist and dashed forward, easily catching up with the others. Maria led the way as they ran and Astrid knew without words to cover their scents. it was hard, being tired and injured like she was, but she focused and knew that she had done well. The power swirled on her finger tips, a light feeling to the stinging happening in the rest of her body.

Maria stopped at the farm. She didn't enter it, only stopped on the dirt trail outside. Astrid was the last to stop, taking in the survivors. Only twenty of them. How had so many perished? It seemed Maria had the same question.

"What the fuck happened?" She roared, not facing anyone in particular. Perhaps she wanted the universe to answer why things hadn't gone her way.

There was only silence in her wake. Jasper crossed his arms, stoic. Maria looked back at him, dress torn, "Well?"

"The blonde bitch with the power had about half of them taken out. They were older and more experienced and half of them had powers," His tone was thinly covering the anger beneath it. "It's the fucking Volturi. You never thought they'd come?"

"It is none of their concern what I do! I am Maria, I am the owner of Texas, and no fucking prissy ass club is going to tell me other wise!" Maria screamed, meeting Jasper head on. Their noses brushed with every word, her body expressing just how angry Maria was. "If only they had been trained enough-"

"Trained enough? Astrid told you months ago that the Volturi was here and you had her almost killed over it!" Jasper's voice thundered in the night. The rest of the army stood, defeated and wide eyed, as it all crumpled before them. "You've been slacking, Maria, you've been losing your mind and have a hallucination of what your army looks like but look-" Jasper gestured to the ragged group. "-this is what you have left! You've killed the rest! There is no more!"

"We'll create more, that's all, then we'll attack Benito!" Maria shoved Jasper away, stepping back and holding her chest. She took them in, wide eyed and crazy. "It's not over until I say it is!"

Jasper fell silent. The others were hushed, not daring to look at the fallen monarch. Just an hour ago she had an army, and now there was not a body on that street that was going to walk further. Astrid knew that this was the end, she could feel the desperation and anxiety in the air. What now? The Volturi had taken half the army and they were on their way to fight Benito - who was already on his way to fight Maria if Jasper had sent the patrol he had spoken about.

If they stayed, they would be killed with the rest. There would be no way to sneak out of a battle like that - twenty against seventy or so vampires. Astrid stared at Jasper, hoping he was doing the math like she was. There was no point in staying anymore, Maria was dead.

"What do we do now?"

Astrid knew what she was doing.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do we do now?"

The question hung heavy in the air. There was no answer for it. No one had one. Astrid had something stirring in her head, imagining grabbing a certain person's hand and leaving everyone else to deal with this shit.

"We still fight," Maria's voice shook as she took in the farm. "We'll push back until tomorrow night. Each of us create fifteen vampires, we'll leave them in the woods, and when they wake they'll join us in battle."

Jasper shook his head and looked back at Astrid. She curled her fingers and he strolled over, Maria's voice washing over them. Astrid pulled him close, her finger hooking on his belt loop, her eyes taking him in. He didn't look as injured as Astrid, who's throat he'd finally seen and was frowning at.

"Can you talk?" He asked.

She shook her head but pulled him closer, hoping her eyes conveyed her message. _Let's go._ This is the time. They could say the Major was killed by the Volturi, like hell they would know what he looked like. If Maria was still set on fighting Benito and the surprise attack from Santiago, she would surely be destroyed. Didn't he see? The Volturi had practically saved them.

"Astrid..." Jasper murmured, his red gaze not breaking from hers. She could see it all in his face, the answer that she had been dreading.

She wanted to scream that it was a dead end. What was the point in staying now? Maria was _dead_. If Benito didn't get her then surely the Volturi would. He wanted to stay for that? Astrid released her hold on him, pulling back and crossing her arms.

Maria appeared at their side, "Lovers quarrel? How sad. Major, come with me."

He snarled, not turning his head to look at her. She recoiled, shocked at his show of anger.

"Don't think for a second that we're fine, Maria. Fix this shit yourself," He finally broke eye contact with Astrid to look Maria down. "I'm staying to make sure you get your head ripped off."

Jasper manhandled Astrid away from the farm and into the forest. She swatted him away any time that he touched her, tromping over the trees by her damn self. She'd known, deep inside, that Jasper wouldn't want to leave. They could've left at any time, with Peter and Charlotte, or after their secret romps in the woods. One day they could've just not come back. Astrid could've hid them.

Honestly, the moment she'd known was when he'd been so secretive about his plans. If he had been serious she would have been more involved. It had been there all along.

"Astrid, stop," He called from behind, allowing her to be ahead. She knew it was all a ploy and tossed him a nasty look over her shoulder to convey that. "That was a fucking shit show! Maria tossed you to the wolves and more were coming. We can't leave with them knowing about us."

He spoke so calmly and rational that a part of her believed him. How could she expect a life if the fucking vampire police knew about her? Already Dimitri had a vindictive against her and she hadn't burned his body. By now he was being reattached, his hatred for her only grown. Until he was truly dead she knew that he would never let her out of his grasp.

But she could hide. She didn't want a lavish life, just a house in a small sunny town in California was her only goal. Jasper's words solidified that. A life was possible outside of this, there was no doubt. The only thing holding her back was _him._ Why couldn't he let go like she could?

There was no sense talking now since her throat was still healing. They walked in silence, no destination in mind except to avoid Maria for the time being. Eventually Astrid stopped and breathed, inhaling the smell of the forest with Jasper mixed in. One she had grown so used to.

His arms slid around her waist, solid and comforting. His chest, broad and bloodied, rested against her back. His lips, somehow the softest thing on him, soothed the ache around her throat, kissing at the edge of her wound. Astrid's head lulled back, enjoying the peace and quiet as the sun slowly began to rise. Birds tweeted, fluffing their wings and rattling branches.

There was movement to their right. They turned their head in unison, watching a bear hobble through the branches. Jasper kissed her shoulder, releasing her.

"You need to feed so we can talk."

The mere idea of drinking from the bear repulsed her. Her lip curled and she gave him a look, shaking her head.

"We can't get a human."

He was right. The Volturi was no doubt on their way now. It made being them there that more urgent and it left her no choice but to eat it. Astrid had too much to say at the moment to say no to the revolting blood.

She took the bear down before she could decide otherwise, glad that her gift made it all that much easier to snap its neck without being noticed. She buried her face into its neck, sucking its last heart pump of blood before the blood began to cool. She felt her throat heal the more she drank, no slower than it would if she had been drinking from a human. She finished half of it when she'd felt full and her throat warm, letting it fall with a thud.

Jasper walked up as she wiped her mouth. She didn't stand up when he reached her, his torn pant leg rubbing her arm. Astrid steadied herself before meeting his eyes.

"Did you ever send the patrol to Santiago's camp?"

He was expressionless, "No."

"You were going to have Benito kill Maria and then what?"

"Kill Benito."

"Were you going to leave with me?"

His answer took a minute and it broke her heart, "You would've stayed if I'd asked."

Astrid tried to not let herself be devastated. She knew she would have. If he had asked her she would have forgotten all about another life. To be with Jasper was her happiness, but now there was a chance for a new life. She finally stood, taking her time to look at him.

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

They stared each other down. His jaw clenched and the atmosphere became tense, her skin prickling with aggravation. She didn't back down, resolute to not be here when they all die. She knew the plan had been to have Benito, Santiago, and Maria clash with the Volturi. But now there was twenty barely there Maria's, seventy for Benito, and an army of gifted vampires with the Volturi. Jasper and Astrid had problems with each one, if they tried to escape someone would come after them.

"Things are different. Half the army is gone. Even if Maria somehow pulls this army-in-a-night deal she's trying, there won't be enough of you. Benito will destroy them, and with that small of a group he'll notice if the Major isn't among the bodies. If you're so worried about Benito finding you, _now_ is your chance. Don't you see? It's over, Jasper. She lost, let her die with the rest tomorrow."

Jasper growled, "It's not the end. It won't be until Maria's dead-"

"Go rip her head off right now," Astrid snarled, stepping closer. "I dare you to do it right now, go rip her head off and leave with me."

He grabbed her arms, "You're not leaving. We're going to follow through with the plan, you're going to stay here with me."

"Why? Why do you need another day?" She begged. Couldn't he let her in, just once?

"We can't leave any loose ends-"

"They'll think you died in the fight against the Volturi." She shot back.

"Benito will not fall for that-"

"Just say what's on your mind!"

"Damnit, I don't want to leave!" He shouted, letting go of her to walk away. He ran his hands through his hair before giving her a deadly look. "You had all this talk about fucking beaches and dogs and I'm not _made_ for that. I'm good at this, killing and fucking you and running this shit. I'm finally making progress, I'm not fucking leaving before it's over."

"And you were never going to tell me? Jasper, this isn't a life-"

" _It is for me!"_ He spun on his heels, their faces meeting in a glare. "I am the _best_ at what I do. Even with these mangy newborns I can come out on top, because I fucking love this. I love this life, and when I'm done with Benito I'll take Santiago down, end all this shit."

She recalled every conversation they had. The day he called her doll, his soft confession about why he was intrigued in her, their talk of death on the river bank, but not a single time had he been the one to say he wanted to leave. But not once had he ever said he loved it this much.

"Astrid," Jasper murmured, running a finger down her arm. "Maria will be dead. I'll give you the show you wanted, let you watch her burn. I'll even make a cross for you to hang her on if you want."

"And then what?"

"Then I take over Texas, do things right," He pressed gentle kisses into the crevice of her shoulder. He pulled her into his chest, holding her so she couldn't leave him. "And you'll be with me, won't you doll?"

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered, pulling away. He frowned. "The Volturi is going to end the armies, you know they won't leave until they're done. It's _over_ , Jasper."

"You're not leaving."

He was tugging at her emotions, pulling it all out. Her lust, her companionship, her comfort. It flooded her, making her stumble back from the intensity. It felt like she was under Corin's power again, a comfortable bubble. Jasper strode and picked her up, holding her to a tree as he kissed her. His lips sent waves of ecstasy in her body, his empathy amplifying every touch. His hands stroked her thighs, parting her dress so that his hands could get under it.

"There's nothing more," She bit at his ear before kissing his chin, her fingers clenching in his shirt when his fingers found her pussy. He pushed in two fingers, growling when her wetness only grew with his deep thrusts. "You'll die."

"I'll die doing what I love," He moved fast, cutting Astrid off when she opened her mouth to reply. He took in her expression, tracing her features with his eyes. "This was the plan, doll."

She couldn't deny that. It had always been the plan to have the Volturi and the armies fight, but with the threat looming over her head now having more powers and bodies than she'd expected, her gut instinct was telling her to get the hell out of dodge. Why couldn't he see that? If Maria had her original army, if they hadn't been depleted, Astrid would feel just as sure of this as she had yesterday. But things changed.

Astrid pushed Jasper away, fighting the urge to pull him back and fall into him. He snarled at her reaction, pressing her once more back. He caged her with his arms, lip curling with anger. Astrid didn't break eye contact, not this time.

"If you want your last fight you can have it but know that you won't _ever_ be Maria or Benito. You are Jasper, you are more than this, you are not some war lord." Astrid spat the last word, frustrated that he couldn't understand.

"And you want some fucking normal human life after this? Do you ever think we'll be the same? I have shredded families apart, fucked you on dead bodies, I've had the best nights of my life in massacres. I'm not giving that up."

Astrid hooked her ankle between his and he fell with her on his chest. She tried to see every part of him that she could in his eyes, the part that had made her so infatuated with this man. He had fought countless battles, loved it, but hated killing his comrades. She knew there was good in him, perhaps damaged, and he was too scared to see what was left after the army ended. What would the Major be without Maria?

"Now, Jasper, we can do that whenever we want. We can do it in London, have an orgy and tear all their throats out. We can burn a fucking church down because there are no more rules," She pressed into him, hoping he understood. "It'll be your rules."

His face was stone, "You're not leaving."

"No, I'm not."

Astrid moved off of Jasper to sit. They stared at each other before she looked at the sun, wishing she could feel its warmth on her for just a split second. Wasn't she due for a miracle?

"You're scared."

Astrid was scared shitless. Maria was pulling some magic trick to save her ass and the Volturi were in town. She was scared that it wasn't leaning in their favor. But even in all that, she couldn't let Jasper die alone. He was all she had. She promised Peter she would watch out for him.

"Yes. I don't want to die."

Jasper's fingers curled around her hand, "You won't."

She looked at their entwined hands, their granite skin trying to sparkle in the sun, "You won't either."

"No."

Astrid sighed, "Why do I feel like that's a lie?"

"It's not," He tugged her hand. "Come back."

She straddled him, the torn dress opening to expose her legs without his assistance. The emotions flooded back, but this time it wasn't her own. It was a peculiar feeling, like something building in her chest of content and relief. She rubbed at her chest while her other hand went into Jasper's hair, enjoying the honey blonde locks in the sunlight.

Birds flew behind them, disrupted from resting. Astrid and Jasper stood, immediately hearing the running feet coming from that direction. Astrid was relieved she'd drank, feeling back to a hundred, but Jasper hadn't drank from the bear. She glanced at him, his shoulders rolling and expression darkening as the vampires came closer.

Then the wind changed and a scent, one that she'd missed, carried to them. Their stances relaxed as Peter and Charlotte, clean and well dressed, appeared through the tree line. Peter's brunette head was a missed sight, his smile large as he walked towards Jasper, arms extended in greeting.

"Hey there, brother."

Jasper didn't deflect Peter's hug and it was a true reflection of his feelings for the man. They hadn't seen each other since Astrid had snuck Peter out of the barn, their last moments together tense, but it seemed that all was better. Charlotte, her hair shorter now, skipped to Astrid's side to give a hug herself, pouting and saying that she felt left out.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, relieved more than concerned. Was this her miracle? To have two more trained vampires at their side was all that Astrid had needed to get through tomorrow.

"Had a feeling that shit got real down here. We came past Galveston and the whole town is burning, what the fuck happened?" Peter crossed his arms, looking like a parent upset with his children after a night out.

"The Volturi. They cleaned out half the army," Jasper looked between Charlotte and Peter. "We're fighting Benito today."

"Are you serious? Man, you're really in it for the long haul," Peter shook his head before looking at Astrid. "And let me guess, you're fine with his suicidal plan."

"He's getting his last fight and then he's out." Astrid threatened Jasper more than said it.

"Well shit, I can't see myself talking you out of it. What do ya' say sugar, ready for your first fight?" Peter teased Charlotte, appearing at her side to rest his arm on her shoulder. They seemed more relaxed, like the humans Astrid would spot on patrols.

"I was trained for it." Charlotte quipped.

Peter and Astrid stared at their Major with complete trust. If he wanted them to rip apart a town, they would gladly do so. If he commanded them to kill each other, Astrid would make sure she was the last one standing. She would go to any length necessary to make her Major happy.

He licked his lips, "It's time for Maria's reign to come to an end."


	24. Chapter 24

Astrid took a moment before she joined Jasper.

The red head sat above, staring at the small line of newborns behind the statue-like Maria. Jasper paced, hands locked tightly behind his back, red eyes sweeping the tree line. He was nervous. They all were. Not even Peter could tell them what to expect, and he'd spent the morning with a constipated face trying to find out. But now Peter and Charlotte were tucked in the dense thickness of the trees, hidden under Astrid's gift, and watching a pile of bodies that could touch the sky.

All they could do was wait. And pray that this all worked. Astrid looked at the clear blue horizon, the sun beginning to center above them, and prayed. She prayed to her mother, who had the darkest red hair and kind brown eyes and a smile that had made everything alright in Astrid's world. She prayed to her father, with his loud laugh that had people turning their heads and all the days he'd spent in the field planting their vegetables. And she prayed to her little brother, prayed for just one more day to hug him and feel at home again. She just wanted to go home.

Astrid never wanted this. She didn't even know how to pray, mother hadn't continued her Catholic upbringing with them. Was there even a God for a being like Astrid?

Her eyes landed on Jasper. His head turned towards the tree, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back over bright teeth. Such a beautiful man holding such a tortured soul. Astrid fell from the tree, landing at his side. The pacing stopped, his arm brushing hers, content in her chest. Maria turned when Jasper stopped, black eyes. She hadn't fed?

"About fucking time! Where is he? How many?" Maria came too close for comfort.

"One hundred miles out. About sixty vampires with him."

Maria turned back to the tree, talking to herself, "They'll wake up, I have it planned perfectly. They'll wake up."

Astrid didn't want to look at Jasper. If she did, she knew she would try to convince him one last time to run. But he stepped forward, leaving her first, and stood beside Maria. The flank fell into a tense silence, straining to hear anything. To be ready. Astrid counted the seconds, and when she'd hit 3,630 a shiver ran down her spine. She looked forward, where she knew that Peter and Charlotte were thirty miles out. The feeling came again and she urgently stepped forward.

"Jasper, I feel something."

He looked back. Jasper looked back, with his eyes that were so sure that he could beat anything, and a tidal wave of newborns came flying out of the trees. They ran uncoordinated, fast and shouldering each other, wide eyes and clamping teeth. Astrid lost sight of Jasper, leaping back to avoid a newborn trying to jump onto her shoulders. She spun and grabbed their chest, squeezing until she heard something crack, dropped it, and tore their head off. A hysterical shouting had began, a woman who had lost everything.

"They're _ours,_ you idiots! Don't kill them!" Maria was side swept, disappearing to the ground.

More newborns surrounded Astrid and she was left to play cat-and-mouse, attempting to save her life as well as their own. The once calm meadow was torn, holes in the ground and grass flying. A tree came spinning past and Astrid ducked, hearing the crunch as the base of the trunk landed on a body. A hand grabbed her leg, pulling her down, and the blue sky disappeared from view. Teeth sunk into her skin, the venom stinging, her hands grabbing anything and throwing it. She ripped an arm off, standing finally, and leaped to a tree before another vampire could slam her down.

She looked down, horrified. In all the rush of the newborns arriving she hadn't realized that Benito's army had joined. A mosh pit had formed below, the clapping of thunder bouncing off the mountains as the vampires fought. She saw arms and legs flying, not able to see a face that she recognized over all the heads. With no other choice, and the fear that Jasper had already been found without her knowing, Astrid let herself drop back to the ground.

It was bodies pressing against each other, falling over one another. Astrid ran, jumping from back to back, finding it easy to just kill while everyone else was busy fighting. She kept her eyes out, trying to catch sight of a blonde head. But the only one she saw was Charlotte, rolling on the floor with spit and nails striking. Astrid ducked an arm, turning and grabbing it to pull the vampire back. They fell to the floor and Astrid yanked their head off, scanning legs for shoes that she'd remember. Nothing.

"Peter!"

To her right Charlotte was twisting with two others, fluid movement as she dodged every kick and hit aimed at her. But she was falling back, and just ahead of her, was Peter fighting someone in a black cloak. It seemed that the Volturi had been drawn by the sounds. It was Dimitri, of all vampires, and he was playing with Peter, who's right arm had been pulled off. Astrid darted forward, closer, closer, she could practically smell Dimitri-

and was slammed to the ground. Her head bounced off a rock and she grabbed it, thunking the vampire on top of her with it. It crushed their shoulder, a painful shriek, and they tumbled off. Astrid had no time to see what had happened, Peter was in a lock now, but the vampire was not letting her go. Astrid's ankle was grabbed and twisted, making her fall once more. She spat and turned, leg raised to kick, and froze.

It was Maria. Black eyes and clawing hands, her maker dragged her back. Astrid kicked and the woman flew back, only to return with vigor. Astrid fell back, Maria straddling her, and felt her hands digging into her sides. She twisted, her legs wrapping around Maria's waist, and flipped them. She didn't have the patience nor the glee to play the games that Maria had. Her fist repeatedly aimed for Maria, crunching aesthetically against her cheeks.

But then pain, unimaginable pain came over Astrid. Her vision went black, she couldn't see, think, hear. The screaming was back, high and shrill, and Astrid lost all sense of time and feeling. But then she was back, on the floor, feet around her. She had no time to waste, standing and grabbing the first one she saw. Maria had disappeared, and when Astrid had finished with her three new fights, she looked over to see Peter was gone as well. Not even a sight of that blonde bitch with the gift. Or Jasper.

Where was Jasper? Where was she? The sun had began to set. Fighting was still happening. She didn't see Peter or Charlotte or Jasper, just torn bodies and the fear that one of the arms she just crushed wasn't theirs. There was a plan, Jasper had a plan for them to leave when shit hit the fan. He said he wanted to let them kill each other, right? But where was he? Did he leave with out her?

She wouldn't leave without him. Not until she saw him. So many things had changed. Astrid flew back, thrown from a surprise hit. But she was back, spinning in the air and landing on shoulders. Still no sight. Where was Jasper?

And she saw him. Just standing there, at the edge of the battle, staring at the sky like it was the prettiest thing he'd seen. His shoulders slack, jaw open, defenseless. Vampires ran around him, unaware because he wasn't moving, but one, in a cloak, was walking towards him. The guard for that little bitch. Astrid moved fast, dodging everyone, sliding on the floor. The guard was close, touching Jasper. His hands were on Jasper's throat.

Astrid grabbed the cloaked figure, tumbling into the trees. They rolled away from it all, fists flying.

"You stupid fucking whore!" The man kicked her, she flew back into a tree. "Got my sister's head ripped off!"

Jasper. Astrid moved, their bodies colliding. She came out on top, his legs torn and left snapping at her. She raised her foot to end it when she heard her name from behind. She left him, coming out of the trees and back into the chaos, seeing now that the fighting had thinned out.

Jasper was in the center of it all, fighting Benito.


	25. Chapter 25

Benito was a large man who had came from Mexico with raw hunger and power. Jasper was a big man but Benito towered over him, thicker, more muscle. His punch made Jasper's boot skid in the broken ground, every inch that he lost more grating on Astrid's nerves. Only a few cloaks were still in the mass but it appeared to only be Benito's men, tearing apart the rest. Five spotted her, red eyes gleaming with victory as they took in the little girl by herself. Astrid stepped forward but Jasper got the upper hand, holding Benito by the neck.

"Astrid!" Charlotte appeared, clothes torn and wide eyed. She didn't let Astrid stay, grabbing her hand and yanking her back. But Astrid easily got out of her hold, darting forward, meeting the first guy head on.

She grabbed his neck, twisting, using his falling body to propel herself at the next. She twisted that neck off, her hands on autopilot as she leapt from one vampire to the next. Charlotte was shouting, saying that they had to go, Santiago was on his way, or something, but Astrid had her eyes on Jasper.

More of Benito's men appeared, coming out of the trees where they had no doubt chased stragglers down. Some were putting their pants back on, licking their lips, others eagerly jumping over their fighting leader to get closer to Astrid. But she wasn't scared. She'd made it through the worse and now all they had to do was survive. Jasper couldn't leave her, not when they'd reached this point.

Astrid was grabbed by the arm, spun so that she was facing a distressed Charlotte. She pulled him forward so that he landed in front of her, her foot stomping perfectly into his neck, and turned to grab the next approaching one. All she could see were obstacles keeping her from Jasper, from her happy fucking ending in California.

"I told you to get her out of here! We got to fucking go, you guys!" Peter had joined Charlotte, panic clear in his voice. Astrid could feel that tingle on her body once more, recognizing it as more bodies entering her little bubble of privacy. Thundering footsteps reached their ears, Astrid looking up from the man she just dismembered.

"Astrid, let's go! He'll catch up!" Charlotte was at her side once more, persistent.

Benito's men began to turn, growling and preparing themselves. Jasper took a hit to the face, landing on his side, Benito on him. The cracks hacked away at Astrid, each one hurting like it was done onto her.

Peter was between Astrid and Jasper, enraged and screaming, "It's Santiago, there's no one but us! They'll kill us and I'm not losing the fucking love of my life to this!"

Astrid didn't know if Peter was yelling at her or Jasper. Charlotte's tiny hands felt like claws, pulling her away from where she wanted to be. Jasper was ignoring them, focused on Benito, and it seemed that the older vampire was beginning to get tired. There was no way Jasper would leave if he could see the end.

He wasn't going to leave.

Astrid grabbed Charlotte and Peter by the shoulders, forcing them to quiet for a second and stare at her. They looked like children, scared of the monster running at them in full speed. Charlotte wasn't made for this, she had barely survived this battle and no way in hell would she manage to get through another wave of vampires. Peter wouldn't be able to leave her, and if Peter wasn't going to be at his one hundred, than he had came to do all that he could.

They helped as much as they could, but this was a life that Jasper was choosing. And they deserved to get the hell out of dodge like they've done.

"Go! I'm staying, I'm not leaving him! I'll cover you now get the hell out of here!" Astrid pushed them away.

For a moment, there was hesitation on doing what was thought had to be done as comrades. Peter had loyalty, it wasn't easy for him to walk away, but his eyes flickered over Astrid's shoulder and his face darkened, seeing something that only he could. It was enough for him to pull on Charlotte's elbow, her eyes ripping a hole at Astrid. They walked a few steps, one last look of them hand in hand, and they were gone.

Trees crashed from behind. Benito's men had a strong defense, holding back the first wave easily. Nothing was said when Astrid took a vampire down, joining their line surrounding Jasper and Benito. The next wave came, this one thicker, and Astrid fell back as a vampire grabbed her right arm and another grabbed her left. One was torn out of the socket, the pain at this point ignored, but she was able to use it to grab the bitch and tear her head off. And it had no problem breaking the other in half.

She'd just gotten to her feet when another round came. The line fell back, a vampire to her right getting torn. A blonde that had been a part of his demise locked eyes with Astrid, quickly shouldering her in the stomach. They tumbled, rolling and clawing. Astrid's shirt tore, her hand raised, and an explosive feeling of triumph encouraged her fist to land harder than intended on her face. The vampire's face dissolved into ash and Astrid looked up, seeing Jasper standing over Benito's body.

Jasper had won.

He had lived.

Astrid stood, not worried about the vampire she could hear running behind her. Jasper moved instantly, ripping his torso in half, snarling at the few newborns that had approached. Benito's men and Astrid stood behind Jasper, who's gift was beginning to make Santiago's men shake with fear. They were easily taken out, a moment of silence resting over the caverned pit that they now stood in.

There was a moment, where they looked at each other. Astrid, petite and narrowed eyed from behind Jasper's towering posture, his lips pursed and gift rippling in the air. Four of Benito's men survived, four who could say that Jasper was alive, four who could say that he killed Benito. Four that couldn't live another day.

Jasper and Astrid moved as one.


	26. Chapter 26

Happiness hit her like a train on a track.

In the center of a depleted meadow with body parts decorating the ground like confetti stood Astrid and Jasper. Out of all of them, out of Maria and Benito, they had survived. They were getting out of Texas.

"Come on," She ushered him, grabbing his hand and tugging. "Before something else decides to pop up."

"Wait a second, we have to burn-"

"I'll have Santiago do it." A soft voice said from behind.

It was the French Volturi man. He stood with three other vampires behind him, one of which being Santiago, the war lord that had just sent vampires to kill them. Astrid growled and Jasper gripped her arm, tugging her back, soothing her.

"I understand your mates worry," The Volturi guard cocked his head at Astrid, smiling in what he thought was a polite way, but seemed faked and practiced. "It seems that Demetri has gained an obsession with her these past months."

"So you understand why I ripped his head off." Jasper said plainly.

The man bowed his head, "I do. I had told him to stay with the rest of us, as it is was our objective to only step in if things got out of control."

"This wasn't out of control to you?" Astrid asked incredulously, as if the pit they were standing in had been made by a crater and not a vampire war.

He met Astrid's eyes, not kindly, "I had told your leader that this was to end and it was her prerogative to still come and fight. Of course, it all ended with her own demise, as well as another, and the gain of Santiago to the Volturi coven," Santiago looked proud at the idea. Astrid was revolted. "Which, Miss Astrid is aware that Master Aro has offered for her to join."

Jasper was not aware of that. She couldn't remember if she'd told him about it, but that didn't matter, because it had never been a consideration. He frowned, glanced at her, then back at the man.

"She's not going."

"As that is _her_ choice." The man looked back at Astrid.

"The answer is no." She said clearly.

"Very well, Master Aro does not wish to force you to join but hopes that one day you will come to see the better things in life," His words were like silk, so confident in what he was preaching. "As for now, you choose to stay and for that, there will be some conditions."

Jasper was not amused, "Like hell-"

"You can surely understand why. You and your mate are the only ones to survive this battle, a battle that older and more experienced vampires did not. You have us mistaken," He laughed, as if it was some joke. "The Volturi can't let _monsters_ like you wander freely, there have to be rules put in place to prevent this from happening again. As such, you will come to know me very well. I will personally keep track of you and shall I say, every four years I will drop in?"

Astrid was positive that they would never find them again.

"Of course, Demetri has the ability to track any one, that is but Astrid. It is a very special gift," His eyes glinted, the same way Demetri had looked when he realized he couldn't smell her. "We have ours as well."

Jasper was stone faced, unimpressed. They had nothing else to say, they knew they were going to live and that was all that mattered.

"Do you not see us as your enemy but as rule enforcers," He finished his speech. "The Volturi is here to help all vampires."

Astrid gripped Jasper's hand, eager to leave. Had they gotten all they needed? So what if this guy kept looking for them? Astrid would hide them. She always did.

"You're burning them all?" Jasper clarified.

"Except for my comrades, yes. As of today, there will be no more vampire wars. Congratulations." He didn't sound as happy as Astrid had felt when she had that idea.

There was nothing to say. The Volturi was letting them go, Jasper was all in one piece, and the wars were over. Now there was no farm to return to, there was no training that needed to be done. They had absolutely no where to go and nothing to do. For once, she actually felt dead. There was no family for her to return to, to pick up where she'd left off. It was just Jasper and her on a path to a new life.

"Four years." Jasper said, backing up.

The man smirked, "The name's Felix. I'll see you then."

Jasper took off, Astrid hot on his heels. They didn't get very far when Jasper turned, catching Astrid by the shoulders before she could run past him. She gasped, looking up at him through her tangled hair.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Now? We should really-"

"Are you covering us?" He shot back.

"Obviously."

"Then?"

His lips started to twitch with glee, licking his lips, fingers tightening on hers. It wasn't far off that he was leading her, they stopped just past where she'd fallen with Jane's brother, sticking to the trees to avoid seeing the Volturi. And there, pathetically leaned against a tree, was Maria's torn body. She'd lost her legs and arms, her jaw broken and hanging wide open. But her eyes were still intact, both wide and black, venom dripping down her chin as she stared at Astrid and Jasper stop in front of her.

Astrid smiled tranquilly down at her maker, "You kept her."

"You said you wanted to watch her burn." Jasper moved behind her, his hands brushing her hair off her shoulders so he could gently massage her shoulders. She leaned back into him, her bum pressing just right against him. Her eyes stayed on Maria's as his hands left her shoulders, sliding down to clench the rest of her shirt in his fist at her stomach. He tore it off, exposing her breasts to Maria, and his hands wrapped around them.

"I do," Astrid's head titled back, enjoying their audience. Loving that all Maria could do was stare as Jasper's large hand cupped her, his fingers teasing. "I want to make her suffer."

Jasper was on his knees in front of her, tearing the pants down her legs so that he could get his lips on them. He made a path to her pussy, gently giving her a kiss, "For as long as you want, doll."

Astrid gasped when he finally put his tongue on her, her hands moving to dig into his curly hair. He lifted one leg over his kneeling shoulder, a hand cupping her ass, bending her body to his will so that he could go deeper. She was a mess of moans, eyes flickering from his - watching her, pumping lust into her body - to Maria's, who was trying to close them but every lewd sound had them opening. She couldn't look away if she wanted.

And that was all Astrid needed, for Maria to know that Jasper was hers, that he would be with her for the rest of his life. Maria was going to die in this forest and Jasper was leaving with _her,_ to live a life with _her_. Astrid had won.

Jasper picked Astrid up to lay her on the forest, his kisses hungry. She thought it wasn't right that he wasn't naked as well, her nails easily ripping the fabric off until he was over her, his chest bare for her to lick and bite at. She pushed him back, easily straddling him, and made sure Maria had a view of Jasper entering Astrid.

And she rolled her hips, his hands roaming her back, chest, stomach, hips. He didn't know what to do with himself, a feeling of pure euphoria and desire wrapping around their rocking bodies. Her teeth bit at his shoulder, fingers digging into his back, wanting him deeper and closer. Jasper pushed her back by the stomach, letting himself lay down with his arms behind his head and watch as she bounced.

One hand couldn't bare to leave Jasper, just touching him was enough to push Astrid over the edge, but she allowed her free fingers to play with her tits, knowing that Jasper wouldn't be able to bare not touching them. But he did, with great restraint and hooded eyes, and he watched Astrid come apart, a smile twisting his lips.

"So fucking gorgeous, my fucking doll," He turned her over, ass in the air. She cried out when he slammed into her. "Such a - beautiful - fucking - ass - fuck."

Jasper bent over, nipping at her shoulders, slowly pulling out of her. Astrid stayed on the floor, her cheek rested perfectly to stare at Maria. The black haired woman had venom in her eyes, her face disgusting to look at, and exactly where Maria deserved to be. Astrid was finally going to get retribution for her family. She just needed a match.

"Karma's a bitch." Astrid told her maker.

Maria didn't find it all that funny. In fact, the only people who thought it was were the ones holding the match twenty minutes later, watching the orange flames coat her body. And there they stood, hand in hand, with all the world at their fingertips. Jasper looked down at her, smiling, and it was still so new that she was stunned every time he did it.

"California?"

She smiled back, "I was thinking Georgia."

"Georgia?"

"Just for a bit."

Jasper looked back at the fire, "Georgia it is."


	27. Chapter 27

**1878**

"Are you blind?"

"You can't tell me that it doesn't look good."

"It doesn't. It really doesn't. How about we do this-"

"No!"

Peter blocked Jasper from touching his garland he had laid precisely on the tree that Astrid and Charlotte had dragged in the day previous. It had been greeted with sneers and scoffs from the men, who had chosen to watch as Charlotte fixed the tree skirt and Astrid pruned the branches. They hadn't shown any excitement on the idea of having a real Christmas but that had changed over night, Peter having snuck to town to get popcorn to string.

Now Jasper had pinecones and was trying to lay them on the branches, fighting Peter about if it would look good or not. Charlotte sat on the couch, laughing and enjoying the bickering, while Astrid grabbed the box of tinsel that she'd stolen. The boys immediately dug into the box, pushing each other to decorate how they wanted.

"Didn't you two say that Christmas was below you?" Astrid teased Jasper when he returned to grab more.

He leaned over the box, giving her a kiss, "Peter is below me and I'll be damned if he decorates better."

Charlotte helped Peter take down Jasper's pinecones. Astrid stole all of the string so that Peter couldn't make more garland. It was a great first Christmas.

 **1881**

They were in London. The streets were busy, new accents, new blood. Astrid had dinner on the table for Jasper every night, a sly smile and lean body poised over their food. Jasper loved it, went wild when she brought food home for them. He liked to fuck her over their bodies, the blood coating them both and making his skin extra delicious to lick at.

They were always fucking or feeding between walking the streets of London. They went where the wind blew them, no place in mind, just the two of them, together. Happy and alive.

Felix found them in London, the first time. They had been at a bar, Astrid leading the way as they followed a drunk couple to their home. Just another night for them, but suddenly a person was standing between her and the humans, and Jasper was dragging her back.

"Hello there, friends," Felix grinned, taking his hood off. "I see you've enjoyed your stay in London."

"Just getting dinner, nothing else." Jasper said casually.

"And still you two? For a moment I thought you were going to stay in Georgia with the others."

They stiffened. So Felix had been watching them all along. But how? Her gift was still up, it should keep anyone from finding them. Unless the Volturi had a gift that could get past her physical ability.

They left London that night.

 **1900**

Astrid stared at the waves crashing against the shore, the sun making the water look like it had dozens of shiny treasures hidden beneath the bank. A few humans had came out to enjoy the end of summer heat in their bathing suits and tanned skin. For a while she watched a mother lay out on the sand, her children racing to meet the water, their little legs kicking up sand.

"Who has you jealous?" Jasper chuckled, appearing behind Astrid and giving the back of her neck a kiss.

She stared out, "I never thought about children. If I wanted them or not. I haven't thought of them in a while but.." The mother had tried to lay down but the kids were beckoning her attention, standing at the bank and shouting how cool it looked.

"We would damage our children."

Astrid hummed, "I don't know, I think we'd do good. I'd want a boy, with your hair and my mom's eyes. We'd name him Stefan, after my brother."

"My sister's name was Laurel."

"Laurel and Stefan Whitlock." Astrid stared at the children. They had black hair, looked nothing like Astrid, but she could pretend for a moment that she watching their children play in the waves, waiting for diner to be finished before bed.

Jasper brushed her cheek, "As much as I would like for my son to look like me, I'm positive they'd all have your hair."

Astrid laughed. He pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting on the couch. It was the only thing they'd brought into the house, the perfect view to watch through the wall to floor windows. The sun was high in the sky, Jasper's sparkle gone now. She ran her fingers over his scarred arm.

"Did you talk to Peter?" She asked gently, not wanting to scare him.

"About what?"

"About what you're feeling."

A hush fell for a long while. Jasper stared stoic out of the window, "It's fine."

She knew it wasn't. She knew that something was beginning to eat away at him, taking that smile she loved from her. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips to press a gentle kiss to his scarred knuckles.

"I love you."

She felt it when Jasper said, "I love you more."

 **1915**

It was the New Year.

Astrid was in a throng of humans, glittering, sweaty bodies sliding in and out of her hands. Chokers were a new style, a necklace that was perfect for Astrid to lift and sink her teeth under. The woman's body fell pliant against Astrid, and she held her up by the waist, still rocking their bodies to the rhythm of the loud music. Someone's hands that weren't her mates were on her thighs, feeling the exposed skin of the short ruffled dress she'd chosen to wear. She held the woman up and turned to look at this new one, a male in a nice suit. She grabbed his neck, smiling, the room to dark for him to see the blood on her lips. Or maybe he thought it was lipstick. Either way, he had no objection being pulled closer until her teeth dug into him.

Astrid had no choice but to leave the dance floor to toss the girl and boy in the dumpster on the side of the club. The moon was high, the night in full swing, music pounding from every building in New Orleans. Yet, while every one else had their partner for the night, celebrating the new year, Astrid was alone in the alley.

Jasper had been fine until she got ready to leave. Then he said he was going to stay, and it wasn't unusual since lately he's been tapping out of going hunting with her. She'd thought tonight would be different since it was New Years and there was a reason to celebrate, but he'd let her down, shaking his head and leaving the house before she'd looked away from the mirror.

It had been like that for a while. He would be there in the morning, the snarky man she'd fallen in love with, but he didn't mean it. Like he was on autopilot. She rarely felt his gift anymore and if she did, it was when he slipped up and she felt agonizing self hatred. She'd spent years trying to badger him about it but it always ended up with a fight, one that left them scowling and standing feet away. It had only made things worse.

She wish she could just understand what was happening. Peter said they hadn't talked in months, that Jasper sent him to voicemail straight away. She knew better than to bring it up with Jasper at that point, expecting his snide remarks about being watched by someone else.

Jasper was in the bed room of the house they'd stolen, the dead bodies buried next to the tulips out back. The bed was perfectly made, having not once been used in the three weeks they'd been there. He didn't hear her walking up the stairs, his emotions soaking the house in grief and horror, as if reliving a painful memory. She stood in the door way before clearing her throat.

The emotions snapped off instantly, the house silent and empty as before, leaving Astrid with only her loneliness and desperation. Jasper his head to glance at her, not making a move closer.

"How was the party?"

"Fine, nothing insane. A human touched me," She said, sitting at the edge of the bed and beginning to roll the tights off. He kept his back to her. "Ran his hands over my thighs, kissed me."

"I'm sure you felt good about it."

"Oh yes," She placed the choker on the vanity, watching him through the mirror as she took her red curls out of their tight bobby pins. Her hair was too long for this eras style but she refused to cut it any shorter, knowing it wouldn't grow back. "He tasted like honey, felt warm against my hands."

His fingers flexed from behind his back, "Did you fuck him?"

"Considered it but thought it'd be too much of a mess to clean up. You know I don't like it dirty." She hummed, finally sitting and wiping her make up. The red lip stick had stained with the blood, the white napkin turning a blotchy red.

"No, you don't." He agreed, still looking out the window.

Astrid's jaw clenched, meeting her reflection. She looked good, with a white pearl dress that had tassels and hung enticingly off of her hips. Her breasts were out, a new norm for the humans, and one that she loved to participate in. She loved it all, New Orleans, traveling, the parties, but Jasper was not the man he was when they began this. She swallowed, turning to face him.

"Jasper-"

"Did you think telling me about the human trying to fuck you would make me do something?" He asked rudely, cutting her off. She sat back, allowing him his moment. "Make me upset?"

"Anything's better than this shell of a man," She scoffed, folding her arms. Still talking to his back. "You don't give a shit what I do, do you? Or anyone, for that matter?"

"I give a fuck when you try playing with me," Jasper snarled. "You think I want to hear how someone put their hands on you?"

"Then let me tell you all about the human in San Francisco that I let bend me over the couch last month-"

Jasper slammed the back of her head into the vanity mirror, the shards breaking and falling to their feet. He held her by the neck, snarling, eyes dark. Astrid's fingers clawed at his but he was too angry, his gift coming back to her like an old friend, but instead of comfort she felt horror.

"Shut the fuck up, Astrid, or I'll-"

Astrid moved. Her hands pushed him back by the chest and he stumbled back, his legs hitting the bed. She sprung at him, clawing at his face, tearing his clothes, and he slammed her to the ground. The house shook, a frame fell off the wall, and Jasper was once more on top of her, his hands on her throat.

"You'll what?" She choked out. "Stop loving me?"

His eyes softened, letting go of her throat, but keeping her pressed down, "I still love you, Astrid."

"But you don't, not in the same way."

"Yes, in the same fucking way, why can't you just listen?"

"You're not the same, Jasper! You walk around with a cloud of depression hanging over you, Peter's been trying to call for months and you won't pick up, and I know you haven't eaten in weeks," She grabbed his hollowed cheeks, begging him to listen. "You've changed, I barely recognize you anymore."

"Astrid-"

"You don't call me doll anymore. You don't touch me. You don't hunt with me. If it's not me then what is it? Just talk to me!"

Jasper grabbed her cheeks, pulling her close, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Please, just talk to me."

His head bowed against her chest, his hands finding rest on her arms. She grabbed his shoulders, hoping that her silence would be enough for him to tell her what has been destroying him for years.

"I can't do it," He whispered. "I can't feed from humans anymore. I-I feel their pain, it's worse than when I killed the newborns. Astrid, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"We'll figure it out. Like we always do."

 **1919**

"So, this is it, huh?" Peter clapped his hands, standing on the patio of the house. He leaned on the oak railing, looking over the edge to where Astrid was standing, hands on her hips and scowling.

"It would make sense if you went through the front door like normal people do." Astrid berated him, folding her arms and refusing to budge until he jumped back down.

The front door opened, Jasper walking out. He glanced briefly at Peter before wrapping his arm over her shoulder, smiling pleasantly up at the brunette.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Peter shrugged, landing in front of them, "I could've built better."

"Wait until you see the inside," Astrid gushed, leading them to the front door. "He really did good."

"Who would've thought you'd become a builder in retirement." Peter whistled, taking in the open living room with couches and a fireplace. They had built a kitchen - just in case they had guests over, of course - but had filled it with blood bags instead of food. The upstairs was a loft with a balcony, the very one that Peter had tried entering through.

"Just let me know if you want me to builds yours," Jasper clapped Peter on the back. "Some people can't grasp the simplicity of it."

"Fuck off, just wait. Next month you'l be visiting our new place in Pennsylvania and it'll be _much_ bigger than this." Peter scoffed.

There was a gleam in Jasper's eye, one that said the construction wasn't quite over around the house. And just when Astrid had been ready to take a nice relaxing bath with him tonight.

"Pennsylvania? I thought you guys were staying in Georgia."

"Yeah, that was until Charlotte read Dracula by Bram Stoker. Now we have to be typical vampires living out there. And what happened to California? You made a house in Oregon of all places."

"Forest, animals." Astrid stated, shrugging.

"Ah yes, the new vegetarians! How's that going, man, eating bunnies and shit?"

"They're nasty as fuck but once you're fighting a bear, it's all worth it," Jasper was casual, smirking at Astrid. "We have some blood bags we mix in every now and then to curb the edge."

Paul's eyes narrowed, "Bear wrestling?"

"Yeah, wanna do it?"

"Fuck yes."

They disappeared once more through the front door. Astrid grinned, shaking her head and closing the door before heading to their bed. The loft had a tall ceiling with a circular window at the top so they could watch the sky at night. It was her favorite place to be, laying in the white duvet and listening to Jasper beat away with the hammer or cutting wood. He'd been so invested in making this house it had helped him get back with himself, in a way. It was good that he had spent time in nature, just himself and a silent Astrid who hadn't fed off a human in just as long as himself.

It was a self quarantine, the past couple of years, finding land that they liked and building a house. They hadn't been to civilization in who knew how long, and once the house had been finished, Peter had shown up announced for the first time. They hadn't spoken since Astrid had told them about Jasper's gift turning against him and had said that they needed time to themselves without other vampires.

It seemed that Peter's gift had told him that it was time to meet his old friend again.

A shiver ran down her, an old sensation that she hadn't felt in years. Someone was near the house, and it wasn't the two people she already knew about. But then realization clicked, it had been four years since she'd seen Felix.

No surprise the fool would know where they ended up.

Astrid opened the door as Felix and two other cloaked figures appeared in the yard. She stiffened, momentarily debating on if she should leave the porch or not. For the past thirty years it had always been only Felix, why now bring others?

"Astrid, you look beautiful as always. " Felix crooned.

She looked at the figures, instantly recognizing their smells, "You brought Demetri and Corin."

"This is a special check up. Is your mate around?"

She titled her head, "He's upstairs."

"Does he not want to see me? I thought we were friends," Felix pouted but swatted his hand, as if a fly had flown too close to him. "No matter, he can listen from up there. Master Aro has requested that you come to Italy to hep with a problem."

"What kind of problem does he need me for?" She scoffed. "I'm retired."

"He wants you to come out of retirement. See it as your way of giving him gratitude for not killing you in 1878."

They stared, both head strong. Demetri shifted, eager no doubt to get his hands on Astrid again. Corin had not moved, a tense statue behind Felix's smiling face.

"You're not asking, are you?" Astrid realized.

"Your mate isn't upstairs, is he?" Felix rebutted.

No. Jasper was not upstairs and Astrid was going to have to fight these three off once more. She crouched, pulling her teeth back, and in the back of her head she was sad to see all of Jasper's hard work be broken in a day.

"Now, now, none of that! We're all adults here, we can talk this out. I understand that I came here, telling you to leave, but I know that no vampire would simply agree to that," Felix laughed, looking at Corin and Demetri for back up. They stared straight ahead. "Say your good byes to him, get your affairs in order. I don't expect that you'll be coming back once you meet Master Aro," Felix sighed, taking in the house. "You have two years. That's all Master Aro is willing to wait before you become necessary."

Astrid didn't ask what would happen if she said no. It was pretty fucking clear that the Volturi were coming to reap on their lives. Thirty fucking years was all they got. Thirty years she'd spent trying to find her way in this new life, wasted on partying and killing when she'd could've been here with Jasper from the beginning.

So much time waisted.

"Hey, doll," Jasper bounced out of the trees much later, his pant leg torn. "I got a big ass brown bear."

"I found a lion so who really wins?" Peter even had the carcass in his hands, proudly showing it off. "Can't wait to show Char, she's gonna love it in the bedroom."

"I'm not so sure about that," Astrid laughed, Jasper's arms around her waist and chin rested on her shoulder. "How long are you staying for?"

"Just this. Char will murder me if I hang too long without her. I'll bring her out next week, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Thanks for coming."

Peter saluted before running off with his mountain lion. Astrid could only imagine what Charlotte would say when she saw the blood covered animal on her dresser. But her thoughts were drawn away from Pennsylvania and to Jasper's hands lowering on her thighs, tugging at the edge of her red dress.

He kissed at her neck, brushing her hair away from her neck so he could lick it, "You look beautiful."

The words were meant to be soothing but all Astrid could think about was Felix saying them. She grabbed his hands, pulling them off to turn around.

"What would happen if we told Felix to fuck off? If we fought back?"

Jasper chuckled, "What? You want to fight the Volturi? We can't do that, doll, not with how we are. We still don't know how they're tracking us."

"Yeah."

"Did he come by? Did he say something?" Jasper's grip tightened.

"He did, I was just wondering. It's been years, you'd think they'd stop by now."

"Ah but that's the good in it all," Jasper was lifting her dress up, his eyes on her exposed body. "We're too dangerous for them to leave alone, doll. We're _monsters_ , remember. They're scared we'll take it all from them."

"Would you?" He picked her up, placing her on the railing of the porch so that he could spread her legs.

Jasper hummed, lost in her breasts, "Would I what?"

"Take it all from them?"

"No," He laughed, breaking from her to look at her. "Would you?"

"If they made me, I would." She admitted.

Jasper kissed her cheek, "Good thing they're not making us do anything."

 **1921**

Astrid laid in the center of the bed, her back arched as Jasper buried his mouth into her. Her hands stretched out, moans escaping her lips, his hands feeling hot against her bum. He pulled her closer, practically had her bent in half to eat her, and her fingers dug into his forearm's, repeating his name in a mantra until she came, her head tossed back and eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Fucking delicious," Jasper growled, kissing up her abdomen to her breasts. "The best thing I've ever tasted."

"God, I can keep you down there forever," She giggled, thinking back onto one day where she had sat on Jasper's face for hours, lost in his gift and his tongue. "Come here."

"Cuddles? Already?" Jasper joked, falling to her side, making her bounce in the bed. She giggled and rolled onto his chest, her leg crossed over his and one hand rested lightly on his neck. "Thought you'd want me to fuck you into the bed."

"You can still do that," She purred. "I just wanted a minute with you."

"You always have my minutes," A kiss. "My seconds," A kiss. "My eternity."

The words sobered her up. For Jasper had eternity but Astrid had the end of the night, knowing that this was the day two years on the mark Felix arrived. She only had hours.

"What do you want do with your eternity?" She whispered, tracing his nose.

"Well this," His fingers tickled her and she curled closer. "Maybe go to school. They have colleges now, you know. Maybe get a job so I have money. Maybe look up our families, see if there's anyone related to us out there."

She smiled, "I had a cousin on my mom's side. She was only three back then."

"My sister was married, she had to have children."

"Yeah. Let's do that. We'll find our family and we'll go to school and we'll try to act human."

Jasper brushed her shoulder, "And I think I have a good enough control to consider the idea of getting a dog soon. If it likes us, that is. Who knows how they act around vampires."

She sat up, smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah." His hair looked like a halo around him on the white pillow, his amber eyes focused on her. No longer the red, scruffy Major she knew but a man who wanted a life.

"I know you didn't want this, that you still would be fighting if you could," She clasped his cheek. "But thank you. This has been the best life a vampire could wish for."

"You know, I don't think I would be. If you had left me, if Peter had left, I think I would've came with you." He admitted.

She smiled, "Because they're our friends."

"Yeah. Friends," He laughed. "Peter is like a brother I never wanted, I have to admit."

"That annoying ass."

"And don't thank me for this second life, this is all you. All I ever needed was you, doll."

She bent, grabbing his chin and giving him a brute kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her flush against him, nipping at her bottom lip. Astrid had to leave soon, she knew, but she could spare another moment with him before Felix called on her.

Because Jasper wanted to grow and prosper, over the fighting, finally at peace with himself for all that he had done. She would be asking too much for him to run away from the Volturi with her. He was right, there was no way beating them by themselves, but she wouldn't curse Jasper to this next chapter of her life. She would do what the Volturi wanted if it meant they left the others alone.

They had made it all the way here, there was no reason for Jasper to stop. He had school and family to look over, a chance at a real life without fighting.

"I love you." Astrid whispered.

"I love you more."

 **1950**

Astrid leaned against the brick wall, her hood pulled to cover her hair as she watched a tour of humans be led into the throne room. They were taking pictures, chatting, dressed in bright colors. They looked so happy, unaware that once the doors closed, the monsters would come out to play.

"There you are," Felix appeared on the other side of the pillar, cloak on insinuating that he had just returned from a trip. He preferred to take off the Volturi garnishes once he was allowed to. "I wanted to tell you before I told Aro."

"What's so important? Did Demetri die?" Astrid perked, hopeful.

"No, actually," He looked away before gaining the courage to stare into Astrid's red eyes. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair, how Aro got you here."

"You're starting to worry me."

"There's a coven that Aro makes me watch, the Cullen's. They have a mind reader, someone Aro wants watched, and it's always been the five of them. But, two more joined."

"Okay?" Her first thoughts were Peter and Charlotte, the only ones who would consider joining a coven that large.

"A girl who has visions, Alice, and her mate, Jasper, who can control emotions. Eleazar himself saw."

Astrid's insides ran cold. She swallowed and looked at the doors, Heidi chatting casually to a worried grandmother about the temperature was beginning to close them. This was what she had chosen, a life away from Jasper, it was only time before he had found someone.

"What does she look like?" Astrid couldn't help herself. She had to know what Jasper was doing, who he found that could replace Astrid. She prayed the girl was sweet, kind, understanding. That she would know if he was silent that it was okay, that he liked his head scratched, all of those little things that Astrid knew.

"Younger than you, short black hair. Complete opposite, really, she was talking a mile a minute when we were following them."

A talker. He would like that. Someone to distract him.

"Did he look happy?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Good," Astrid pushed off the wall, heading to the doors. Screams had erupted, Heidi no doubt leading the feast. "As long as he's happy."

That was all that mattered. That Jasper found his happy ending. He didn't have to know how Aro had brought her to the castle, used her to cover his scent to kill his own sister. He didn't need to know that it was her life or living in the castle were her only two options now.

Jasper was happy. That was all that mattered.

 **Sorry to anyone who read the first chapter I posted!**

 **It was another ending, I had no idea how to end it off, but I always knew that Astrid would end up with the Volturi.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and liking the idea! I hope my fight scenes weren't drawn out and Jasper's character was perfect!**

 **Maybe one day Astrid and Jasper will find themselves back together. I like to think so.**


End file.
